Luna llena
by acidburd
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la historia centrada en los vanpiros pero ¿Qué pasaría si el punto de vista es de un licantropo? ¿Y si ese licantropo estubiese solo cuando se transforma por primera vez? Acompaña al licantropo en busca de respuestas y quizas algo mas
1. Prologo

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

_Hola a todos, bueno esta es la primera historia que escibo asi que me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinion ya sea buena o mala para poder mejorar._

_Esta historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Oihana Gonzalez Ateara , una joven que vive en España y que pronto descubrira que hay magia en sus venas lo que le obligara a visitar LaPush en busca de respuestas. Ya no os cuento mas jeje._

_La mayoria de los personajes son de stephenie meyer , el resto es mio. Espero que os guste_

_Los pensamientos estan entre "comillas"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Hace ya casi dos semanas de aquel fatídico accidente. El tiempo ha pasado muy despacio, demasiado despacio… y estando como están las cosas ahora he tenido que replantearme mi vida, mi pasado, mi presente y lo que esperaba de futuro. Quizás esto sea un castigo por algo que he hecho, pero por mucho que busco en mi mente no encuentro nada. Sé que he cometido errores. Sé que he hecho tonterías, sobre todo el los últimos dos años, pero nada tan grave como para merecer esta condena.

Después de todo este tiempo intentando encontrarle una explicación me siento perdida, no sé quien soy pero sé que es lo que soy, ¡UN MOSTRUO! Tampoco sé si merezco seguir con vida o no, si en lo que yo me he convertido tiene algún remedio o no, lo único que se es que lo voy a averiguar, recorreré toda la tierra si es necesario, buscare en cada rincón desolado de este maldito planeta si es necesario y si es necesario me quitare del medio para evitar males mayores.

No soy una persona que se rinde con facilidad. Lucharé, buscaré e intentaré hacer todo lo que sea necesario, pero también soy una persona valiente y se que llegado el momento, cuando ya no queden más salidas ni más respuestas, seré capaz de dar el último paso. No condenaré a nadie a sufrir por mi culpa. No dañaré a nadie si puedo evitarlo. Y lo evitaré si no tengo más opción.

Observo mi mano. Aun no se han detenido los temblores. Paso los dedos por el pelo en un intento desesperado por calmar los nervios, aun que nada funciona. Giro la cabeza para mirar la puerta del quirofano, a la espera que alguna noticia. Pero no hay respuestas, ni información que calme mi alma.

Apoyo la cabeza en la fría pared y cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que las imágenes de culpa desaparezca, pero lo único que consigo es que vayan más rápido y con más intensidad, desgarrando parte de mi corazón.


	2. Recuerdos

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

_Bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, un poco del pasado de Oihana para poder entender mejor su presente. Un beso_

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS<strong>

Al replantearme mi vida he tenido que echar la vista muy atrás, quizás demasiado atrás. Incluso aquellos momentos de mi infancia hace ya 16 años que siempre he tenido borrosos. Tras mi nacimiento hace ahora 19 años mi madre dejo de trabajar oficialmente para poder estar conmigo y verme crecer.

Siempre he sido una chica bastante abierta, no me costaba encontrar nuevos amigos pero si el encontrar novio, a todos ellos les atraía mi aspecto. Pelo negro como la noche, piel de color bronce, ojos azules tan claros como una tarde de verano, aun que un poco pequeña pero muy estilizada. Pero todos ellos tenían defectos que no podía pasar por alto, engreídos, chulos, desafiantes incluso agresivos. Pero todas mis prioridades, pensamientos e incluso ciertas partes de mi carácter cambiaros hace 2 años cuando murió mi madre.

Como la echo de menos… cada día pienso en ella, cada vez que alguien dice mi nombre, ya que ella fue quien me lo puso. Aun recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos sobre ese horrible nombre que me había puesto.

-Mama porque me has puesto este nombre, no me gusta suena horrible-dije algo enfadada.

-Cariño no digas eso, es un nombre muy bonito y te lo puse por su significado-dijo mirándome con cara triste, la misma que ponía cada vez que le decía algo sobre el nombre.

-¿Y qué significa? Nunca me lo has dicho antes- dije con sorpresa.

-Significa "bosque o selva" en vasco-dijo cogiendo mi carita con sus dos manos para que la mirara a la cara.

Así que ya no volví a quejarme de mi nombre, pues sabía lo especia que era la naturaleza para mi madre, de hecho vivíamos en mitad del monte por ella y por mi abuelo. Le encantaban los bosques, los arboles, los animales, TODO, esa parte de mi carácter me ha venido de ella. Por lo que esa parte de ella siguió viva en mi cuando ella murió.

Mi madre y yo volvíamos de la ciudad, íbamos hablando y cantando en el coche, ya no quedaba mucho para llegar y de pronto apareció una oveja en mitad de la carretera. Mi madre dio un volantazo para esquivarla pero entonces perdió el control del coche y caímos por el acantilado dando vueltas. Según mi padre tardaron casi 12 horas en encontrarnos, pero mi madre ya había muerto y yo estaba en coma y con una rama de quince centímetros atravesando mi costado.

Durante casi 2 semanas no podía moverme, era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo oía todo, pero no podía moverme, ni hablar, ni abrir los ojos, hasta que conseguí salir de ese sopor y abrí los ojos, la luz me daño la vista y estuve viendo borroso durante varios minutos hasta que vi a mi padre sentado al lado mío con la cabeza apoyada a mi lado y dormido. Cuando despertó me conto lo que había pasado y no pude parar de llorar durante días.

Cuando me dieron en alta y volvimos a casa no salí de mi habitación durante un mes. Pero sabía que mi madre no habría querido verme así de modo que me levante de la cama y salí de mi cuarto. Empecé a salir de nuevo pero ya no era tan dicharachera, me había vuelto introvertida.

Busque un trabajo de mecánica, ya que gracias a mi padre sabia mecánica desde los 6 años. También decidí comprarme 2 perros, así que fui a la protectora de animales y escogí 2 perritas que a pesar de ser casi cachorros iban a ser sacrificadas por su mal comportamiento, así que me las lleve una de raza American Staffordshire Terrier que apenas tendría 6 meses a la que llame Lola y la otra era una mestiza de lobo con algún perro que tendría unos 8 meses y la llame Sombra. Las 2 se adaptaron muy bien a mi vida y ambas tenían un comportamiento intachable, eran muy obedientes y muy cariñosas.

Fueron pasando los meses y todo volvió a la normalidad. Incluso mi padre fue superándolo y empezó a salir con los amigos.


	3. Cambios

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

_Espero que me mandeis algun reviews con vuestra opinion para saber si voy bien o no. Actualizare casa semana._

* * *

><p><strong>CAMBIOS<strong>

Tras 2 años del accidente todo era normal. Tenía un trabajo y padre estupendo, hacia una semana había cumplido los 19 y era fantástico. Un viernes iba a ir con las amigas a la ciudad pero mi padre me lo prohibió.

-Pero ¿Por qué papa?, ya tengo edad suficiente no va a pasarme nada, solo vamos al cine nada más- dije un poco enfurruñada.

-Cariño, no te enfades por favor, últimamente está habiendo muchas desapariciones en la ciudad y además llevas un par de días sin sentirte bien- eso era cierto, desde hacía una semana habían empezado a haber desapariciones extrañas por la cuidad y los alrededores y todo el mundo está muy preocupado, además era verdad que llevaba unos días sintiéndome algo mareada y con algo de fiebre-No podría soportar perderte a ti también-dijo mi padre con voz muy triste. Así que decidí llamar a mis amigas y nos quedamos en casa viendo una pelicula.

Pasaban los días y las desapariciones iban a peor, los policías estaban consternados porque todos los desaparecidos eran de diferente sexo, color y edad, así que no parecían guardar relación entre ellos. Además mi malestar fue aumentando y un día, cansada ya de estar en casa tumbada por la fiebre, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque que hay alrededor de la casa.

Cuando llevaba un rato andando me sonó el móvil.

-¡Estupendo!-dije al ver en la pantalla en nombre.-Dime papa.

-¡Donde narices estas!-dijo muy enfadado

-He salido a dar una vuelta, ya estaba cansada de estar en casa todo el santo día encerrada…-No había terminado de hablar cuando los gritos de mi padre me obligaron a separar el teléfono unos centímetros de la oreja.

-¡VUELVE A CASA AHORA MISMO!

-Ya vale papa, necesito que me dé el aire un poco-dije empezando a enfadarme yo también

-¡COMO NO VUELVAS AHORA MISMO NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL EN UN MES!-odiaba que me amenazaran, así que me enfade muchísimo y tire el móvil contra un árbol, ahora tendría que comprarme otro.

Cada vez estaba más enfadada, más nerviosa, me empezaron a temblar los brazos "¿Acaso estoy tan enfadada?" pensé. Los temblores iban aumentando, jamás me había puesto así, estaba confusa. De repente los temblores se centraron en mi columna vertebrar, subiendo un calor desde la punta hasta la cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasando, me está asustando, era como si no tuviese el control de mi cuerpo. De pronto una sacudida de mi espalda me tiro al suelo. Y de golpe, las sacudidas cesaron y pude incorporarme del suelo, pero no me sentía bien. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarme, pero nada, agache la cabeza y vi algo en el suelo, no sabía muy bien lo que era así que me acerque un poco para verlo mejor.

Eran jirones de tela, tela blanca como la camisa que me había puesto esa mañana. Cuando fui a cogerla mi corazón dio un vuelco que me dejo sin respiración. Mire mi mano, pero ahí no había ninguna mano, era una pezuña, como las de mis perras pero mucho más grande, con un montón de pelo blanco. No podía ser cierto, estaba alucinando, tenía que estar aluciando. Moví la mano derecha pero solo se movió esa pezuña blanca que tenia ante mis ojos. Apoye mi mano en el suelo y fue la pezuña la que se apoyó. "Esto no puede ser verdad". Así que levante la mano izquierda para ponerla delante de mis ojos pero de nuevo no apareció ninguna mano solo una pezuña blanca como la nieve.

Empecé a asustarme, se estaba asustando muchísimo, así que eche a correr como pude, mis pies no me fallaron, por suerte, pero cuando me di cuenta me fije que no corría con mis pies sino con 4 patas, esto me hizo tropezar y rodar por el suelo. Oí el rio, tendría que estar cerca, así que volví a intentar correr hasta él, "Me echare agua en la cara y me despertare de esta pesadilla, si eso debe de ser, me he tenido que marear y estoy teniendo una pesadilla".

Por fin llegue hasta el rio, estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Me situé en la orilla y directamente hundí la cabeza y espere… tras unos segundos me quede sin aire y tuve que sacar la cabeza, pero no paso nada, me mire la mano derecha y esta seguía siendo una pezuña blanca. Estaba muy nerviosa, "¿Cómo puedo despertarme?" me pregunte una y otra vez, una y otra vez dando vueltas en la orilla del rio hasta que durante un segundo me fije en la figura que se reflejaba en la superficie del riachuelo y me quede petrificada. "Pero… ¿Qué es esto?". Mire fijamente y lo que vi me asusto mucho pero a la vez me sorprendió porque era muy hermoso.

Lo que se reflejaba en el rio era la figura de un lobo, un lobo enorme con el pelaje blanco como la nieve con algunos pelos de color gris claro en las orejas, unas pezuñas grandes, una cola larga y unos colmillos blancos y brillantes como si fuesen diamantes. Me acerque un poco más al rio acercando el rosto hacia la superficie y mire mas fijamente. La nariz del hocico era totalmente negra, lo único oscuro de todo el cuerpo de ese hermoso lobo, la mandíbula era grande y parecía de una potencia infinita. Pero los ojos… "Esos ojos…" pensé mientras me acercaba un poco más, "¡SON MIS OJOS!". En ese momento me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque donde debería estar mi reflejo estaba ahora el de un enorme lobo blanco? No pude mirar más y eche a correr, corrí y corrí en dirección a casa, por suerte conocía los montes que rodeaban mi casa a la perfección pues lo llevaba recorriendo prácticamente cada día con mi madre y desde que ella murió lo hacía acompañada de mis perras.

Me sorprendió la velocidad que llevaba, nunca había sido muy buena deportista y menos tener gran velocidad y aguante a la hora de correr, pero ahora estaba corriendo a gran velocidad y no parecía cansarme. Los arboles pasaban muy rápido, se supone que con la velocidad que yo llevaba no tendría que poder verlos.

Sentía una velocidad de vértigo, sentía la libertad, todos mis pensamientos y mis preocupaciones iban desapareciendo con cada zancada que daba, solo estaba yo, con el viento que golpeaba mi cara y la adrenalina recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

En ese momento vislumbre el porche de mi casa y me detuve en seco, clavando las patas delanteras en la tierra, dejando 2 enormes surcos de al menos 2 metros. "Algo no encaja" pensé algo confusa, el río en el que había estado está a 20 minutos de mi casa en moto y yendo a una buena velocidad a través del monte y yo no he tardado ni 3, "¡VAYA! Si que corro rápido" me dije muy ilusionada y sorprendida.

En cuanto me detuve, todas las preocupaciones, dudas y miedos volvieron a mi cerebro con más fuerza que antes. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo entrar en casa. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar mi padre? ¿Las perras se me echaran al cuello?" pensaba una y otra ven mientras iba y venía recorriendo una línea imaginaria. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado mi padre le va a dar un infarto… pero tampoco me puedo marchar y dejare solo, además ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Cómo voy a moverme por el mundo si parezco un lobo de casi 3 metros?

Estuve durante casi una hora deliberando los pros y los contras de entrar en casa y lo único que saque en claro fue un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que me tumbe en la hierba a la sombra de un gran abeto con las patas de atrás estiradas y la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, de la misma manera en la que se tumbaban mis perras y la verdad es que era bastante cómodo y se estaba fresquito porque yo tenía un calor horroroso.

Poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos, los parpados cada vez me pesaban más y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Estuve mirando hacia todos los lados, pero nada, todo era negro, mire a mis pies pero ni siquiera era capaz de verlos. No había nada, solo oscuridad por doquier.

A los pocos minutos una voz se oyó en la lejanía, apenas perceptible y aun menos lo eran las palabras que decía. Poco a poco la voz se fue intensificando y pude por fin reconocerla, esa voz tan dulce y llena de amor ¡Era mi madre! Y me llamaba, una y otra vez.

-Oihana… Oihana… Oihana…

-¿Mama? ¿De verdad eres tú? -Las palabras me salieron con mucha melancolía.

- Si cariño, soy yo -De repente su rostro apareció ante mis ojos tal y como la recordaba, con esos ojos marrones, su mirada dulce, su piel marrón, su cabello liso y largo anudado con dos enormes trenzas, una a cada lado y sobre todo esa preciosa sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara y la tristeza más grande se hundió en mi corazón haciendo que de mis ojos salieran las lagrimas.

-Te echo mucho de menos.

-Lo sé mi vida, yo a ti también.

-Tengo miedo, no sé que puedo hacer, me he convertido en un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo? No cariño, eres un precioso animal. No tienes que tener miedo, solo escuchar a tu corazón.

-Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Me quedare así para siempre? Y ¿Qué hay de papa? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo esto? -Dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban peligrosamente con salir.

-¡Oh! Cariño no estés triste. Todo esto tiene una explicación y un sentido, solo que tu aun no puedes verlo -La voz de mi madre sonaba muy cariñosa y tranquilizadora, tal y como la recordaba.

-Dame la explicación mama, dime por favor de dónde puedo sacarle sentido a todo esto -Le regué con la voz casi entrecortada.

-Cariño yo no tengo la respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Quien la tiene?, ¿A quién puedo recurrir en busca de ayuda?

-Piensa en el abuelo mi amor, eso te ayudara a aclarar ciertas cosas. ¡Oh cielo, estas tan hermosa! Mi amor por los animales y la naturaleza estaba dentro de mí, estaba en mi sangre y mi corazón. La magia corre por tus venas, cielo, y poder y bondad por tu corazón. Recuerda las cosas que el abuelo te contaba una y otra vez, las historias que te contaba para que te durmieras y las que yo te conté de él cuando ya no estaba. Ahí están las respuestas… No te rindas cariño, eres fuerte.

De repente todo volvió a estar negro y la voz de mi madre dejo de oírse.

-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! -Chille una y otra vez, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, aunque podía sentir como la humedad de mis lagrimas a las que no dejaba salir, escocían en mis ojos. Mire hacia el cielo y me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

Levante la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y al fin logre ver mis manos. "¡Vuelven a ser manos". Me toque la cara mientras una ancha sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, no había hocico, no orejas con pelo, ni colmillos, nada "¿Habrá sido también un sueño?" pensé con alegría. Me levante poco a poco pues estaba algo mareada y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, recordé los jirones de ropa que me rodeaban cuando me percaté de que tenia zarpas en vez de manos, me mire el cuerpo y comprobé que no tenia ropa "Estupendo…".

Vale, todo lo del lobo había sido real, pero ¿sería una cosa puntual o se volvería a repetir en el momento menos esperado? Ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía que volver a casa antes de que a mi padre le diese un infarto al corazón. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la parte trasera de la casa y logre ver a mi padre a través de la ventana de la cocina. Estaba sentado en la mesa, pasando su mirada del reloj que había sobre la nevera al teléfono móvil que lo tenía colocado sobre la mesa, justo en frente suyo y después volvía a pasar su mirada del móvil al reloj mientras martillaba con los dedos sobre la mena. Sabía que me estaba esperando y que me iba a montar una gorda en cuanto cruzase la puerta de casa. "¿Qué voy a hacer?", me debatí durante varios minutos en si debería contarle a mi padre la verdad de lo que había pasado hoy o decirle una mentira para que no pensara que estaba loca y me enviara al manicomio, con doble camisa de fuerza. Al final gano la mentira, lógico…

Me dirigí al patio de casa donde teníamos el tenderete, "Uff… menos mal", mi mente se relajo al ver que había ropa tendida. Cogí un vestido blanco anudado al cuello que llegaba hasta las rodillas y me dirigí a la puerta de casa. Dude unos momentos y con un miedo terrible toque el timbre sin apenas fuerza ya que las llaves de casa que llevaba en los pantalones vaqueros, habrían volado hacia algún lugar cuando cambie. Oí el ding-dong del timbre y un miedo enorme me recorrió el alma e instintivamente, di dos pasos hacia atrás.


	4. Explicaciones

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Bueno, he tenido mas de 20 lecturas pero ningun review,por lo que no se si os gusta la historio o no o que deberia cambiar. Os recuerdo que el la primera vez que escribo asi que necesito saber vuestra opionion._

_Los pensamientos estan entre "comillas"._

_Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLICACIONES<strong>

Me quede esperando, congelada en la puerta de casa, a la espera de que el huracán de mi padre cayese sobre mí. Oí el arrastre de la silla al levantarse de ella, escuche los pasos de mi padre, se oían pesados como si estuviese cansado y también pude diferenciar su fuerte y rápida respiración, esta se iba haciendo cada vez alta según se acercaba hacia la puerta "¡VAYA! No puede ser que sea capaz de oír todos esos detalles…", pensé.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y de su interior salió un bufido terrorífico que me recorrió el alma "Vale, está muy enfadado".

-Hola papa -dije con la mirada fija en el suelo, no tenía valor para mimarme a la cara.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?, después de haber estado fuera más de 6 horas lo único que se tu ocurre decir es ¡HOLA!

Mi padre tenía la vena del cuello hinchada y palpitante, parecía que le iba a estallar la garganta. Seguí con la vista fija en el suelo…

-¿Nos tienes nada que decirme? ¿Acaso sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué has apagado el móvil? ¡Te he llamado más de mil veces! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? -Lo estaba diciendo todo de carrerilla, ni si quiera paro un solo segundo para coger una bocanada de aire y darle un descanso a los pulmones. Su voz se notaba entrecortada y muy nerviosa -¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de casa para andar sola por el bosque estando enferma? ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo si te hubiese pasado algo hoy? ¿¡Eh! ¿¡DIME! ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo sin ti?

Fue entonces cuando tuve el suficiente valor interior para alzar la vista. Clave mis ojos sobre los suyos y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta veía borroso a mi padre, tenía los ojos llorosos, lágrimas furtivas que intentaban salir sin permiso, pero las contuve y el también. Como si de un auto reflejo se tratase me lance hacia él y le abrace con mucha fuerza mientras seguía itentando no llorar.

-Lo siento mucho papa, de verdad -Tenia que inventarme una mentira y tenía que ser rápido -Me caí por una ladera y durante la caída se me rompió el móvil y cuando volvía hacia casa me perdí. -No sabía si la mentira iba a colar, mi padre sabía que conocía el monte como la palma de mi mano, pero tampoco le había mentido nunca, así que tampoco tenía motivos para dudar de mí. Odiaba mentirle, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Vale cariño, pero Oihana ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así JAMAS! ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo mi padre mientras secaba con su camisa un poco de barro que tenía en la mejilla. -Venga hija, entra en casa que hace frío y no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte mala.

Me fije en que mi padre tenía los pelos de ambos brazos de punta y la piel de gallina lo que indicaba que mi padre estaba pasando frío, sin embargo yo no lo notaba, al contrario tenía calor, mucho calor. Mi padre se hizo a un lado en la puerta para dejarme pasar.

-Por cierto, cielo, ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? Tienes los pies negros. -Me dijo mientras miraba mis pies a la vez que cerraba la gran puerta blanca a mis espaldas.

-Emm, los deje en el patio de atrás porque estaban llenos de barro y no quería manchar nada en casa. -Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que iba descalza, no sentía el frío del suelo en los pies. Menos mal que fui muy rápida con la respuesta, aunque eso no era normal en mi. -Papa, mañana tendré que ir a la ciudad a comprarme un móvil nuevo, porque no voy a estar sin móvil ¿Te parece bien?

-Vale, cariño, pero no quiero que vayas tu sola, aun no tienen ninguna pista de las desapariciones que están pasando en la ciudad. Espera hasta las seis que para esa hora los dos habremos salido del taller e iremos los juntos a la ciudad ¿Vale? -Me miro con ojitos de cordero degollado, supongo que estaba a la espera de una respuesta como "Ya soy mayor, puedo ir sola a comprar un móvil, no necesito una niñera para ir a la ciudad" o algo similar a ello, pero me daba cuenta de lo mal que lo había pasado hoy, lo paso fatal cuando murió mama y ahora yo soy lo único importante en su vida y no quería herirle ni preocuparle más de lo necesario, así que accedí.

-Vale, papa -pero entonces recordé que para mañana tenía trabajo extra, así que modifique los planes -pero mejor quedamos a las seis y media que mañana viene un volkswagen golf gti del 92 y tenemos que cambiarle la instalación eléctrica y seguramente salga algo más tarde.

Gracias a mi padre adoro los coches y las moto. Él me enseño a repararlas desde muy pequeña así que era una mecánica muy buena y todo por él.

-De acuerdo, pero llámame cuando vayas a salir del trabajo y pasare a buscarte con la moto, así no cogeremos ningún atasco. Pero ahora a la cama que es muy tarde y entras a trabajas a las nueve de la mañana. -Me dijo mi padre señalando las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones y el baño grande.

-Voy en seguida, pero antes meteré a las perras que están en el jardín y me daré una ducha que tengo un poco de calor.

-¿Todavía te sientes mal?

-No, ya no me encuentro mal, ni me siento mareada ni nada, pero tengo mucho calor.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho que sino mañana no hay quien te levante.

-Si papa… -Dije mientras mi padre iba escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba el jardín de unos trescientos metros cuadrados, allí teníamos una caseta de madera donde guardábamos todos los trastos y los sacos de pienso de los perros. Cogí el saco de veinte kilos que aun estaba casi lleno y lo note poco pesado, vamos que antes me costaba horrores levantarlo y ahora me costó tanto como coger un lápiz… "de verdad que esto cada vez es más raro". Busqué a las perras que estaban olfateando algo al otro extremo del jardín. Por el día permanecían en el jardín, donde podían correr y jugar, pero por las noches las metíamos en casa para que no cogiesen frío. Entonces di un fuerte silbido, ambas se giraron y al verme salieron corriendo en mi dirección, pero cuando estaban a un par de metros de mi, ambas pararon en seco. Pude ver en sus ojos que estaban confundidas y asustadas, pero ¿De qué? ¿De mi?, ¿algo habría cambiado en mi esta tarde como para que mis perras me vieses de diferente manera?

Me agache hasta poner la rodilla derecha en el suelo y las llame como hacia siempre.

-Lola, Sombra, vamos venid, os he traído la comida.

Las dos perras estiraron el cuello hacia adelante para acercarse un poco mas y empezaron a olfatear el aire, pero ninguna se movió "¿También ha cambiado mi olor?, no puede ser…", pensé para mí misma. Estiré la mano hacia adelante para acariciarlas pero Sombra me gruño, yo me quede helada, jamás me había gruñido. Pero aun así me estire más y le acaricie la cabeza, entonces me gire hacia Lola e hice lo mismo pero en este caso, Lola se lanzo hacia mi tirándome al suelo de espaldas y empezó a darme besos. Esa acción me puso muy contenta porque comprendí que para ella había cambiado, sí, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Cuando mi di cuenta Sombra también estaba con nosotras, dándome besos, abrace a las dos perras y me incorpore. Cogí el saco de pienso y llene sus cuencos hasta arriba del todo, también aproveche para ponerles agua fresca. Me di la vuelta y vi a las dos perras sentadas frente a su cuenco, moviendo el rabo si parar, pero no se movían a comer, "Que raro, siempre se lanzan como lobas al cuenco"

-¡Venga chicas, a comer! -En cuanto dije eso, ambas fueron hacia el cuenco y lo devoraron ¿Estaban esperando mi orden? Nunca lo habían hecho, no para comer al menos.

No le di mucha importancia. En cuanto terminaron de comer abrí la puerta y entramos en la casa. Me dirigí escaleras arriba, hacia el baño grande de la casa, ya que este tenía bañera. Para mi sorpresa, las dos perras iban detrás mío, como si llevase un hueso en el bolsillo, no entendía su nuevo comportamiento, pero me gustaba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño ellas automáticamente se sentaron en la puerta de este como si supiesen que no tuviesen que entrar.

Entre en el baño, cerré la puerta y abrí el grifo de la bañera para llenarla, necesitaba pensar y el mejor sitio para hacerlo era la bañera.

Cuando esta estaba llena del todo, cerré el grifo, me quite toda la ropa y me situé enfrente del espejo que había a la derecha del baño, un espejo de cuerpo entero y me mire, mire mi cuerpo con detenimiento, pero nada había cambiado, todo estaba igual "Sigo siendo yo…", pensé mientras me apartaba del espejo. Me introduje en la bañera, el agua me resultaba templada a pesar de que la había puesto a veintinueve grados. Sumergí la cabeza para poder mojarme el pelo y la cara. Hacía dos meses que me había cortado el pelo, hice un cambio radical cortando mi larga melena negra que ahora apenas me llegaba a los hombros por lo que al secármelo no tardaría nada.

Mi madre siempre decía "La bañera es el lavadero del alma", "Mama…" ¿Qué querría decir el sueño que tuve? Sabía perfectamente que no había sido real, que no me estaba hablando mi madre, que era mi subconsciente pero, ¿Tendría algún sentido? Intente recordar. El abuelo Samuel hablada siempre del bosque y de la magia de los animales, "Magia…La magia corre por tus venas" recordé esa frase, había salido en mi sueño pero, la había oído en algún otro sitio. Mi abuelo era americano, un nativo americano de una de las reservas que había en Washington. Intente recordar el nombre de la tribu pero no lo conseguí.

El abuelo murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, de un infarto mientras dormía, ya tenía 80 años… por aquellos entonces él tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos negros, su cuerpo era alto y fuerte, sobre todo para alguien de su edad pero siempre había sido un hombre muy grande, pero lo que más me gustaba de él era su piel, esta era muy morena, casi rojiza. Mi madre también tenía la piel oscura, pero no tanto como la del abuelo, sin embargo, mi piel era de un marrón clarito como el que las chicas tenían al final del verano, pero yo lo tenía todo el año.

El abuelo Samuel conoció a la abuela María cuando esta se fue con 25 años de vacaciones a Estados Unidos, se enamoraron enseguida, según el abuelo fue un amor a primera vista así que el decidió venirse a España con ella. Cuando se casaron se fueron a vivir un pueblecito de Guipúzcoa y construyeron la casa en la que he vivido desde siempre. Mi abuelo amaba la naturaleza tanto como mi abuela y decidieron que lo mejor era estar rodeados de ella y por eso vivimos en pleno monte.

De pronto vinieron a mi mente miles de historias que el abuelo me contaba para conseguir que me fuera a la cama, historias de cuando él era joven allí en América, de cuando conoció a la abuela, de cuando mama era pequeña y las leyendas de la tribu, "Las leyendas...".

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, aqui teneis otro capitulo, ¿Cuales seran las leyendas que recueda Oihana? ¿Obtendra de ellas alguna respues? Lo averiguareis en el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	5. Las leyendas

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Bueno se que dije que actualizaria una vez por semana pero acabo de terminar el capitulo y lo queria subir. Por favor mandenme sus opiniones para saber si voy por el camino correcto._

_Bueno la leyenda es la misma que aparece en el libro Eclipse solo que modificada un poco porque se supone que es contada para una niña pequeña._

_Los pensamientos estan entre "comillas" y los recuerdos estan en **negrita**_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

><p><strong><span>LAS LEYENDAS<span>**

En ese instante miles de las historias que me conto mi abuelo sonaron con gran claridad en mi memoria, pero una entre todas ellas sonó con más intensidad.

**-Venga Oihana vete a la cama que ya es muy tarde –Decía mi madre por tercera vez ya cansada de un lado a otro mientras asomaban un bostezo tras otro en mi rostro cansado.**

**-No pienso irme a la cama hasta que venga el abuelo –Dije enfurruñada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y ponía morritos.**

**-El abuelo ha salido a dar un paseo por el bosque y no tardará en llegar. ¿Por qué no te vas poniendo el pijama? Así cuando el llegue le digo que suba a tu cuarto. Así que venga, sube y en un minuto subo yo a hacerte la coleta en el pelo para dormir.**

**-¡VALE! –dije casi gritando y salí corriendo todo lo que pude escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto, abrí el cajón y elegí mi pijama favorito, el que me había regalado mi abuelo cuando cumplí seis años, hacia ya más de cuatro meses. Este estaba estampado con figuras de diferentes lobos en diferentes posturas. El lobo era el animal favorito del abuelo y también el mío. En cuanto termine de ponerme el pijama mire hacia la puerta y grite tan alto como pude.**

**-¡YA MAMA! –Para hacerle entender que ya me había puesto el pijama.**

**No habían pasado ni veinte segundos y mi madre entro en mi habitación con mi peine morado en una mano y una goma verde fosforita para el pelo en la otra y como cada noche me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalada a mi madre que también se sentó en la cama. Mi madre desenredó las tranzas de mi largo pelo negro como el carbón y lo peino, después lo sujeto con la goma en una coleta baja. Cuando terminó me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me daba un gran abrazo.**

**-Te quiero mucho mi vida –Me dijo al oído mientras me apretaba un poco mas entre sus brazos.**

**-Y yo a ti mama.**

**Justo en ese momento mi abuelo entro en la habitación con una sonrisa ancha enseñando sus preciosos dientes blancos, yo nunca los había tenido tan blancos…**

**-¿Cómo están las dos estrellas más brillantes del firmamento? –Decía mientras se sentaba junto a mama -¿Cómo en que no estás dormida? Ya es muy tarde –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.**

**-Te estaba esperando abuelo, te esperaba para que me contaras otra de tus historias, sabes que me encanta soñar con ellas… Porfi abuelo cuéntame una chula… -Le rogué mientras le ponía morritos, sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera.**

**-Bueno os dejo que mañana madrugo mucho –Decía mi madre mientras salía de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

**-Bueno, bueno, no pienso contarte nada hasta que no estés metida en la cama.**

**Un no había terminado la frase y yo ya había saltado de la cama, de un tirón retiré las sabanas, me subí a ella y mi abuelo estiró las sabanas para arroparme hasta la cintura ya que mi postura para escuchar las historias siempre era sentada. Con una enorme sonrisa aguardaba la siguiente historia con ilusión.**

**-Vale hoy te voy a contar el porqué el lobo es mi animal favorito –Dijo mientras señalaba uno de los lobos de mi pijama.**

**-Mira cielo, mi tribu, TU TRIBU, porque recuerda que tu también perteneces a ella aunque no vivamos cerca de ellos siempre hemos tenido un poder muy grande –Yo miraba al abuelo con los ojos como platos cada vez que me contaba una de sus historias, era muy bueno contándolas, ponía entusiasmo y pasión en cada palabra que decía, además de hacer gestos con las manos y el cuerpo cuando estos eran necesarios**

**-Nosotros teníamos el poder de aparecer como fantasmas**

**-¡ALA que guay!**

**-Jeje, bueno podíamos coger nuestra alma y dejar atrás nuestro cuerpo, en ese momento éramos como espíritus, éramos toda la energía que teníamos, podíamos flotar y al ser pura energía podíamos usar los elementos de de la naturaleza a nuestro antojo ¿Sabes cuales son los elementos de la naturaleza?**

**-¡Si lo sé, si lo sé! Son aire, agua tierra y….. ¡FUEGO!**

**-Eso es, por eso podíamos flotar, porque podíamos controlar el aire. Esta magia era muy poderosa, por eso no la usábamos siempre solo cuando necesitábamos defendernos. Cuando un enemigo venía a atacar a la tribu, los guerreros se transformaban en espíritus y usando el aire, hacían que el viento silbara creando además pequeños tornados, pero no solo eso, como eran espíritus podían hablar con los animales. Entonces los espíritus les pedían a los animales del bosque que les ayudaran a proteger su tribu y estos accedieron. Así mamo con mano, los guerreros de la tribu como espíritus y los animales del bosque asustaban a todo aquel que quisiera hacer daño a la tribu. Con los años nadie se atrevía a atacar a nuestra tribu por lo que no hacían falta que los guerreros se transformasen en espíritus, pero aun así el jefe de la tribu que se llamaba Taha Aki de vez en cuando se transformaba en espíritu para rastrear la zona en busca de algún posible peligro para la tribu. Entonces un antiguo miembro de la tribu al cual el jefe había desterrado porque quería usar el poder de la tribu no solo para defenderse sino que para atacar, siguió al jefe Taha Aki cuando este iba a hacer su inspección rutinaria del bosque. Utlapa que era el nombre del desterrado espero a que el jefe Taha Aki se transformara en espíritu y se alejase lo suficiente para salir de su escondrijo e ideo un plan para usurpar el puesto del jefe. Utlapa se iba a transformar en espíritu y entonces se metería en el cuerpo del jefe en vez de en el suyo y luego le quitaría la vida a su propio cuerpo para que el jefe Taha Aki no pudiese volver de su forma de espíritu.**

**Como cuando los guerreros se transformaban en espíritus estos se podían oír las mentes entre ellos, en cuanto Utlapa se convirtió en espíritu el jefe se dio cuenta de cuáles eran los planes de Utlapa y uso el viento para volver a donde estaba su cuerpo lo antes posible, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Cuando llego su cuerpo no estaba, solo estaba el cuerpo de Utlapa muerto, por lo que no lo podía usar.**

**Entonces el jefe Taha Aki fue hacia el pueblo a la espera de que alguien se diese cuenta de que no era él, pero Utlapa guardo las apariencias durante unos cuantos días. Su primer orden como jefe Utlapa prohibió a todo el pueblo que se transformasen en espíritu pues tenía miedo de que si alguien se transformaba en espíritu pudiese hablar con el verdadero jefe.**

**Pasaban los días y el jefe Taha Aki cada vez estaba más cansado de vagar como espíritu por el mundo, pues esto le provocaba un gran dolor sobre todo porque además tenía que observar como Utlapa abusaba de su poder como jefe con la tribu. Así que un día pidió a un gran lobo que vagaba solo por el bosque que por favor le ayudara a matar a Utlapa que ahora vivía en su cuerpo. Este accedió a ayudarle y juntos fueron hacia la tribu. Utlapa en vez de ponerse al frente su tribu para protegerles como habría hecho Taha Aki, se escondió tras los guerreros de la tribu, por lo que cuando el lobo fue a atacar a Utlapa un joven guerrero que estaba entre ambos murió. Ante la tristeza de Taha Aki por la muerte de uno de su tribu le pidió al lobo que abandonara el intento de matar a Utlapa y juntos se volvieron al bosque.**

**El dolor y la angustia del jefe iba aumentando con el tiempo pues no tenia cuerpo, así que mirando al lobo con respeto y amor le pidió a ver si podían compartir con él su cuerpo y así vivir los dos espíritus en armonía en un mismo cuerpo. El lobo acepto y permitió que el jefe compartiese su cuerpo. Una vez juntos, el lobo y el idearon un plan, acudirían de nuevo al poblado para intentar hablar con los miembros de la tribu.**

**Cuando llegaron al poblado los guerreros salieron a su encuentro mientras que Utlapa se escondía en su cabaña. Entonces Taha Aki intento aullar una de las canciones de la tribu. Un guerrero llamado Yut confundido por el comportamiento del gran lobo se transformo en espíritu para hablar con el animal, es ese momento el jefe también se convirtió en espíritu y le conto a Yut todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando Yut iba a volver a su cuerpo para contarles a la tribu toda la verdad Utlapa lo vio y corrió hacia él y mientras le tapaba la boca para que no pudiese contar nada le mato.**

**Taha Aki volvió al cuerpo del lobo, pero estaba muy enfadado tan enfadado que esas emociones eran demasiado grandes para el cuerpo del lobo, entonces surgió una nueva magia. El gran lobo se transformo en humano, un humano que no era igual que el verdadero cuerpo que tenía el jefe pero era igual que su cuerpo cuando era espíritu, por lo que todos sus guerreros lo reconocieron enseguida y capturaron al impostor, al cual mato el propio Taha Aki. Después el jefe devolvió al pueblo a su normalidad, pero mantuvo una norma, estaría prohibido convertirse en espíritus por el riesgo que esto conllevaba.**

**Después de todo el jefe podía convertirse en lobo cuando quisiese y mientras se transformase en lobo no podía envejecer. Además sus futuros hijos heredaron la misma magia por lo que cuando eran mayores ellos también podían convertirse en lobos.**

**Así que esa es una de nuestras leyendas, la más conocida y la más importante. Y por ese motivo el lobo es mi animal favorito, porque llevo su espíritu en mi sangre. –Y mi abuelo termino así la historia dando a su vez un beso en mi nariz.**

**-Abuelo y ¿yo también me puedo convertir en un lobo? Yo quiero ser un lobo –Dije muy entusiasmada con algo de adrenalina corriendo por mi pequeño cuerpecito.**

**-Quien sabe, puede que sí. Según las historias mi abuelo si podía. Venga y ahora a dormir que es tardísimo y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.**

**Me tumbe en la cama mientras mi abuelo me arropaba del todo, me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió del cuarto dejando la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada.**

**No tarde ni 10 minutos y me quede dormida y como cada noche que mi abuelo me contaba una historia soñaba con ella. Pocos segundos después de cerrar los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama sino en medio del bosque, perdida y asustada. En ese momento alguien me golpeo en la cabeza con una piedra haciéndome una herida grande y en vez de ponerme a llorar me enfade, me enfade mucho, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y de repente mi cuerpo no era humano sino el de un lobo, un lobo gris como el que había señalado mi abuelo en mi pijama, pero no estaba asustada por ser un lobo, estaba contenta y empecé a jugar y correr pero en ese momento vi a otra persona detrás de mí con otra piedra en la mano, preparado para lanzármela de nuevo así que rápidamente corrí hacia el dándole un empujón con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo estampe contra un árbol. Preocupada por si le había hecho daño corrí hacia él, pero antes de llegar el chico ya no estaba, en su lugar había un gran lobo marrón que se lanzo hacia mí y ambos empezamos a jugar.**

De repente con un respingo abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida en la bañera. Pero el recuerdo estaba nítido en mi cabeza ¿Seria verdad la leyenda que me conto el abuelo? ¿De verdad tendría su tribu el poder de convertirse en lobo? ¿Qué otra explicación puede tener lo que me está pasando?

"Tengo que averiguar mas sobre la tribu del abuelo y sus leyendas pero ¿Cómo? Aquí no hay nadie que pueda hablarme de ellas." Salí de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla amarilla y saque el secador para secarme el pelo, por suerte solo tarde cinco minutos. Salí del baño, Lola y Sombra se levantaron y me siguieron a mi habitación. Me puse un pijama y me metí en la cama, estaba cansada, demasiado para pensar ahora en nada más. Las perras subieron a la cama tumbándose a los pies de la misma y en menos de 1 minuto quede profundamente dormida

* * *

><p>Que hara ahora Oihana para averiguar si las leyendas que le conto su abuela eran ciertas o no? Tendreis que esperar al proximo capitulo<p> 


	6. Acciones

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Bueno, aqui teneis otro capitulo, al principio iba a hacer uno mas largo pero he preferido hacer 2 mas cortos y asi actualizo antes. Desde que publique los ultimos 2 capitulos he tenido bastantes lecturas pero solo 2 personas me han dejado review, pero bueno lo review de usuario los he contastado directamente y lo anonimos, en este caso uno lo contestare al final del capitulo._

_Bueno y lo de siempre, los pensamientos estan entre "comillas". ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE_

* * *

><p><strong>ACCIONES<strong>

Iban pasando los días y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que me convertí en el enorme lobo blanco y no había vuelto a suceder, así que continué con mi vida cotidiana, como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado. Lo único que cambió en mi vida fue el hecho de que me estaba convirtiendo en una experta en los lobos. Todo mi tiempo libre lo dedicaba a investigar y leer todo lo que podía sobre ellos.

Estos se mueven en manadas, estas manadas están dirigidas por dos miembros un macho y una hembra alfa, a los cuales el resto de la manada los sigue y obedecen pues estos mantienen al grupo unido. Entonces comprendí que desde que yo me transforme en lobo había creado una manda de tres miembros, en el cual yo era la hembra Alfa y mis dos perras las seguidoras, estas me seguían allá donde fuera, a menos que yo les dijese lo contrario.

Como cada mañana me levante a las siete de la mañana para ir a trabajar. Me di una ducha y me puse mi ropa de trabajo. Saqué a Lola y Sombra al jardín para que pasasen allí el día, les llené los cuencos y salí de casa. Me dirigí al garaje que estaba a unos pocos metros de la casa, como hacía calor decidí coger la moto, una KTM EXC 250 y me marche en dirección al taller.

Mi jefe era un idiota, un completo idiota, además apenas sabía nada de mecánica pero como todo idiota al mando heredo el taller de su padre cuando este se jubiló. Cuando llegué a la puerta del taller aparqué la moto en una esquina no manera que no molestase. Delante de la puerta del taller había un Mazda 2 del año 2007 con una nota en el parabrisas, la cogí y leí.

"Las llaves están en el buzón como m dijisteis. Hace un ruido raro al acelerar y parece que le cuesta un poco andar. Gracias"

Apenas había terminado de leer la nota cuando alguien me la arranco de las manos, me gire y vi a Javier, mi jefe leyéndola. En ese momento un calor provocado por la rabia me recorrió la espalda, "Cálmate Oihana, que es tu jefe y tu pierdes los estribos cuando te enfadas…" me tuve que obligar a decirme a mi misma para no darle una ostia. Sabía de sobra que yo no le gustaba pero su padre me había hecho fija hacía dos años al ver mi potencial, un año después Jose Manuel se jubilo por problemas de espalda, era un buen jefe, un gran mecánico y una magnifica persona, todo lo opuesto a su hijo.

-Este coche tiene turbo, seguro que es eso, compruébalo y cámbiaselo. Yo me voy que tengo una cita en Bilbao, este trabajo queda para ti Oihana. El cliente viene a por el coche a las cinco así que antes de esa hora tiene que estar terminado ¿Vale? –"Pero este que se cree que soy una maquina... Para cambiar un turbo hacen falta 8 horas"

-De acuerdo, pero andaré algo justa

-No pongas excusas que te da tiempo de sobra

Deseaba decirle que era un gilipollas, que el que sabía si en su puñetera vida había cambiado un turbo, pero me mordí la lengua ya que al fin y al cabo era mi jefe. Mientras Javier se marchaba en coche a saber a dónde… abrí el taller y a los pocos segundos aparecieron mis compañeros Eneko y Ander.

Cogí las llaves del Mazda 2 del buzón y me fui a dar una vuelta con él para comprobar si el ruido venia del turbo. Apenas llevaba un minuto andando y ya me di cuenta de que el ruido no era del turbo, parecía venir de las ruedas delanteras, así que volví al taller y metí el coche en el elevador. Quite ambas ruedas delanteras para dejarlo todo mas a la vista para poder buscar fallos y eche un vistazo. Enseguida localicé el problema, el palier derecho estaba dañado, tenía que sustituirlo sino no haríamos nada así que pedí la pieza a la tienda de los recambios que había enfrente del taller. Durante las dos siguientes horas me dediqué a sustituir el palier derecho por el nuevo. Cuando terminé con la faena fui a la oficina a sacar la factura, la verdad es que el cliente tuvo suerte, si hubiese sido el turbo se hubiese llevado una factura de al menos dos mil euros, pero al ser el palier fueron tres cientos euros. Cuando terminé con todo ayude a mis compañeros con sus coches.

Por fin llegó la hora de ir a comer, rápidamente cerramos el taller y yo cogí la moto y me fui a casa. Como todos los días tenía dos horas para comer así que como hacia siempre al llegar a casa saqué a las perras del jardín y me fui con ellas a dar una vuelta por el monte.

Apenas me había alejado de casa cuando sonó el móvil "Que cojones querrá esta ahora" pensé al ver la pantalla del teléfono.

-Hola Javier, dime

-¿Ya has cambiado el turbo? –Tan borde como siempre…

-Haber Javier para empezar el tiempo estimado para cambiar un turbo es de ocho horas y desde que he entrado a trabajar esta mañana solo han pasado cinco y segundo, no le he cambiado el turbo porque este estaba perfecto –Cada vez que hablaba con este hombre me salía de mis casillas

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero no te he dicho que le cambiaras el maldito turbo?

-¡No te acabo de decir que el turbo esta perfecto! –"Cálmate, que te vas a ir de la lengua" –Lo que tenía jodido era el palier derecho y el coche ya está terminado. Ha salido una factura de 303,50 euros –De verdad que no soportaba a este hombre, pero le hable en un todo normal.

-¿Pero qué es lo que yo te había dicho? ¿Te dije que le cambiaras el pale? ¿No verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué cojones no haces lo que yo te digo? –Ya no pude aguantarme más y le vomite todas las palabras que llevaba aguantándome desde hacía un año.

-¡Porque eres gilipollas y no tienes ni puta idea de mecánica, eres un jefe de mierda y aun peor mecánico, yo hago mi trabajo y lo hago de puta madre y como no soy tu puta esclava tu no mandas sobre mí, ¿Te ha quedado claro? –No podía creer que yo hubiese dicho eso, pero cuando la ira me dominada estaba fuera de control, las manos empezaron a temblarme, me temblaban tanto que el teléfono se me separaba del oído.

-¡Mira, estoy harto de ti, que tuvieses a mi padre engañado porque estas buena y el te dejase hacer lo que te venía en gana no significa que también lo vayas a conseguir conmigo. –En cuanto oí que decía esas palabras le interrumpí gritando mientras me temblaban también los brazos.

-¡Mira chaval, tu padre me daba carta blanca porque soy buena y él lo sabía, era un jefe cojonudo. Yo tengo 19 años y llevo 13 años haciendo mecánica y conseguí mi trabajo de forma honrada y tú tienes 38 años y lo único que sabes hacer son cambios de aceite además has entrado en el taller gracias a tu padre así que no me venas dando lecciones!. –Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y los temblores iban aumentando incluso empecé a notar como unas ondas de calor recorrían mi columna vertebral.

-Estoy harto de ti, tu lugar no es un taller así que vete a hacer cosas de mujeres ESTAS DESPEDIDA –Y colgó el teléfono.

En ese momento noté como una onda de calor nacía en la parte inferior de mi columna e iba creciendo recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, note como el fuego llegaba a mis ojos inundándome el alma de ira. Un fuerte espasmo me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Miré hacia abajo y de nuevo no vi manos sino patas, patas blancas. Apenas me dio tiempo a pensar en nada y note que algo se acercaba corriendo hacia mi muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensar y mi cuerpo reaccionó, como si no estuviese bajo mi control y me abalancé sobre ello, dándole un empujón con la cabeza, salió volando y se estampo contra un roble que había a unos 20 metros de mi posición. En ese instante oí llorar, pero no era un llanto de persona y de repente fui consciente de todo lo que había sucedido, lo que había venido corriendo hacia mi no era un peligro, era mi perra Lola, era ella la que lloraba tirada en el suelo al lado del gran árbol. Corrí hacia ella, estaba sangrando y tenía la pata trasera derecha encogida. Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho solté un gran grito pero el único sonido que salió de mi garganta fue un aullido ahogado, le lamí las heridas para saber si eran profundas o superficiales, no tenía manos así que era lo único que podía hacer.

Las heridas eran profundas porque no paraban de sangrar "Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que llevarla al veterinario" pero no podía, tenía la forma de un lobo por lo que no podía cogerla en brazos, ni conducir hasta el pueblo y menos entrar en el veterinario. Solo podía hacerlo si era humana, tenía que intentar transformarme, pero ¿Cómo?, la ultima vez me transforme mientras dormía, pero tenía que intentarlo así que me senté, cerré los ojos y repetí en mi mente una y otra vez "conviértete, conviértete, conviértete…", tras repetirlo unas quince veces un nuevo espasmo recorrió mi espalda, pero esta vez no me invadió el calor sino que me invadió una onda de frio intenso.

Toque mi cara vi que de nuevo era humana, así que agarre a Lola y la alcé, en ese momento ella soltó un quejido que me invadió el alma, a nuestro lado Sombra aullaba lloriqueando sin parar. No podía permitir que a Lola le pasara algo, era una de las personas, por así decirlo que mas amaba en este mundo, solo tenía a mi padre y a mis perras, no la podía perder. Corrí hasta el garaje y la metí en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Cuando salí al patio a por el móvil que había tirado al suelo me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Cogí un vestido que había colgado y una toalla, volví corriendo al coche mientras me ponía el vestido. Sombra estaba de pie, apoyada sobre la ventanilla del copiloto del coche observando a Lola.

-Sombra quédate aquí.

Ella se sentó y no se movió. Una vez dentro del coche usé la toalla para taponar las heridas de Lola mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia el veterinario del pueblo. Tarde 5 minutos en llegar al veterinario, cuando estaba a la altura de la puerta del veterinario subí el coche a la acera y fui hacia el lado del copiloto. Cogí a Lola con el mayor cuidado posible ya que desde que me transforme por primera vez nada me había resultado pesado, ni siquiera el motor de un coche. Eche a correr hasta a puerta y entre gritando pidiendo ayuda

-¡NAGORE AYUDAME, NAGORE!

En cuanto Nagore, la veterinaria nos vio corrió hacia nosotras con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Oihana que ha pasado? –Dijo usando un tono muy preocupado.

-Por favor ayúdala –Casi grite mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro sin poder detenerlas.

-Ven, vamos al quirófano –Pasamos por la puerta que tenía abierta para mi

-Creo que tiene una pata rota –Dije mientras tumbaba a Lola en la mesita

-Primero nos ocuparemos de las heridas sangrantes y luego de lo demás. Venga sal, ya me ocupo yo, espera ahí fuera y enseguida te digo como esta –No quería irme, pero yo solo iba a estorbar, me dirigí hacia el lado donde Lola tenía la cabeza y mientras la veterinaria le administraba la anestesia la miré a los ojos mientras le susurraba

-Te quiero, no te rindas, no puedo perderte a ti también, sé fuerte. LO SIENTO

La bese y salí del quirófano, me senté en el suelo de la sala de espera y rompí a llorar "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así?". Estuve llorando durante aproximadamente dos horas, tirada en el suelo sin tener fuerzas ni para levantarme, entonces Nagore salió del quirófano.

* * *

><p>¿Que le habrá pasado a Lola? ¿Tendra que volver a pasar Oihana por una nueva perdida? ¿Que supondra esta acción para ella? Lo descubrireis en el siguiente capitulo, que como adelanto os digo que el titulo sera...<p>

...

...

...

...

CONSECUENCIAS

Bueno Danny mil gracias por tu review, me alegra muchisimo que te guste y la verdad es que el hecho de que lo digais me anima a escribir mas y por eso os presento este capitulo dos dias despues de haber puesto el ultimo. Mil gracias de verdad y espero que este tambien te guste.

Un beso enorme.


	7. Consecuencias

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo de la historia. Espero que os guste._

_Como siempre los pensamientos estan entre "comillas"_

_Gracias por lor Reviews y a mi amigo Danny como me ha vuelto a escribir como anonimo le contesto al final de la historia jeje_

_Un beso y espero que os guste mucho_

* * *

><p><strong>CONSECUENCIAS<strong>

En ese momento Nagore salió del quirófano. Alcé la mirada para lograr descifrar su rostro pero no pude pues veía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas.

-Bueno he hecho todo lo que he podido… -"¡No…No… No pude ser…"-pero aun así le quedaran cicatrices. –Respiré hondo, "uff, menos mal" ahora tanto lagrimas de felicidad como las de culpabilidad compartían mi rostro.

-Pero Oihana dime ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lola para acabar aquí?

-Ha sido culpa mía… ha sido mi culpa –Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo, no podía parar, si siquiera podía respirar, entonces Nagore se arrodilló a mi lado, la verdad es que éramos amigas, solía ver a mi casa a comer barbacoas al menos una vez al mes.

-Oihana mírame –No alcé la mirada, no tenía fuerzas –dudo mucho que esto haya sido culpa tuya, no conozco a nadie, ¿Oyes? ¡A nadie! Que quiera tanto a sus perras como las quieres tú, las quieres como su fuesen tus hijas y sé que darías tu vida por ellas en cualquier momento. Así que sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado se que no ha sido culpa tuya –Con su mano cogió mi barbilla y la alzó para que la mirara a los ojos. –Mírame ¡NO HA SIDO CULPA TUYA! Tú darías tu vida por Lola y Sombra y ellas darían la suya por ti.

Eso era verdad, yo daría mi vida por ellas y por mi padre en cualquier momento pero… lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, por mucho que Nagore me lo repitiese sí era culpa mía y nada de los que haga podría cambiarlo.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, pero aun está dormida –Se levanto y me tendió su mano ayudar a que me levantara, yo no tenía fuerzas de tanto llorar a sí que la tomé y me levante ayudándome con la otra mano apoyada en la pared.

-Gracias –Le dije mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo dejando atrás la sala de espera.

-Oye ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? –Dijo mirando mis pies descalzos "Otra vez se me ha olvidado que iba descalza, desde que me transformé por primera vez tengo la temperatura corporal de un enferma, siempre entre 39 y 40 grados, tengo que fijarme más en mis pies de ahora en adelante"

-Emmm, salí de casa corriendo con Lola en brazos y no me fije en mis pies.

-Te traeré unos zapatos que tengo en el vestuario

-No es necesario pero gracias Nagore.

-No es molestia, pero como quieras

En ese momento entramos en el quirófano y hay estaba Lola tumbada en la mesa y durmiendo, tenía el torso y la pata trasera derecha vendadas –La miraba con los ojos como platos mientras una lágrima de culpa tras otro brotaban de mis ojos.

-Bueno, las heridas no eran tan profundas como parecían así que no han dado problemas, pero el hueso de la pata tenía dos fisuras así que lo he vendado poniendo dos barras de hierro finas a cada lado de la pata para conseguir que la mueva lo menos posible, pero parecía mucho más de lo que en realidad ha sido. En un par de semanas le quitaremos los vendajes y podrá llevar una vida normal, hasta entonces que guarde reposo, al menos tanto como puedas que ya sabemos lo bruta y movida que es y bueno, por los puntos de las heridas del torso no te preocupes se le caerán solo cuando la herida se le cierre del todo, mañana le quitas el vendaje del torso y que se le cure al aire que será mejor. ¡Ah! Y dale una de estas cada día –Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de la bata –son antibióticos, para evitar que se le infecten y ya está todo –Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Nagore de verdad –La abracé con fuerza, en verdad estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho por Lola.

-Bueno de nada. Despertará enseguida, te dejo con ella voy a seguir trabajando.

-Gracias –Volví a decir mientras ella salía de la sala.

Me senté al lado de Lola en una banqueta que había en la sala y le acaricie la cabeza. La culpa había sido mía pero no podía parar a sentir más lastima de mi misma, tenía que cuidar de ella.

"Hace ya casi dos semanas de aquel fatídico accidente, de mi primera transformación. El tiempo ha pasado muy despacio, demasiado despacio… y estando como están las cosas ahora he tenido que replantearme mi vida, mi pasado, mi presente y lo que esperaba de futuro. Quizás esto sea un castigo por algo que he hecho, pero por mucho que busco en mi mente no encuentro nada. Después de todo este tiempo intentando encontrarle una explicación me siento perdida, no sé quien soy pero sé que es lo que soy, ¡UN MOSTRUO! Tampoco sé si merezco seguir con vida o no, si en lo que yo me he convertido tiene algún remedio o no, lo único que sé es que lo voy a averiguar, recorreré toda la tierra si es necesario, buscare en cada rincón desolado de este maldito planeta si es necesario y si es preciso me quitare del medio para evitar males mayores."

Eso es lo que haría, investigaría el pasado, las historias del abuelo y a su tribu en busca de respuestas, en busca de algún método para revertir en lo que me había convertido. A los 10 minutos Lola empezó a abrir los ojos, le sonreí y le besé el hocico.

-Pronto acabara esto, voy a buscar una solución, ya lo veras. Te lo prometo.

Entonces me lamió la mano, sabía de sobra que era para demostrarme que no me culpaba ni me guardaba rencor y que me quería. Así pasamos las 2 horas siguientes, yo la acariciaba y ella mi lamía. Cuando se espabiló del todo la cogí en brazos, me despedí de Nagore y la metí en el coche, esta vez la metí en el asiento trasero del coche ya que el asiento del copiloto estaba lleno de sangre "No sé si lograre sacar la sangre…", arranqué el coche y volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos Sombra estaba esperándonos, se puso tan contenta al vernos llegar que su cola parecía que saldría disparada de lo rápido que la movía. Aparque el coche en el garaje, cogí a Lola en brazos y con Sombra pegada a mis talones subimos a mi habitación, tumbe a Lola en mi cama, en menos de un segundo Sombra estaba tumbada a su lado lamiéndola expresándole todo su cariño. Me senté a su lado mientras acariciaba a las dos y ambas lamieron mis manos.

En ese momento supe que mi padre estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Oí como se acercaba el ruido del motor de su coche "si que se ha agudizado mi sentido del oído", pero ahora tenía un problema ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo esto a mi padre? No sabía que decirle, quizás lo mejor sería decirme que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, que no lo había visto, sería lo mejor. Además tenía que decirle que me habían despedido "un problema detrás de otro…"

-Hay quietas –Les dije mientras bajaba a recibir a mi padre.

Cuando llegue abajo salí al porche mientas mi padre pasaba frente a la casa en dirección al garaje con su Nissan D40 negro, me encantaba ese pick up. Cuando salió del garaje vino directamente hacia mí y me miro con cada de preocupación, la verdad es que mi padre era muy intuitivo.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? –Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las 17:30, mi padre también había salido pronto del trabajo.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué has salido tan pronto? –Quería saber si estaba bien de ánimos para soltarle las bombas que tenía en el cinturón.

-Pues aprovechando que hacia buen tiempo Luis me ha dicho que cerraba el y que aprovechara el fin de semana- "Es verdad, hoy es viernes".

Papa tenía un taller desde hacía más de 10 años y a los mismos trabajadores durante esos años lo que para mí era un signo de que era un buen jefe, pero tanto para mí como para mí padre la idea de trabajar con familiares y amigos siempre nos ha parecido que trae problemas así que ambos estábamos de acuerdo cuando decidí que buscaría trabajo en otro taller.

-Bueno papa, será mejor que te sientes –Le dije mientras le señalaba los escalones del porche a la vez que me sentaba en el último escalón.

-Oh, Oh, esto es malo, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado con los ojos como platos. "Será mejor empezar por lo que menos me importa" pensé.

-Papa, Javier me ha despedido –Apreté los ojos con fuerza a la espera de sus gritos y sermones, pero no paso nada. Sin confiarme del todo abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi que me miraba con cara extrañada.

-Pero ¿Por qué cariño? Si tu trabajas de maravilla –Lo ultimo no era una pregunta, lo dijo como una afirmación y además parecía muy convencido.

-Ya sabes que nunca le he gustado por el hecho de ser chica, y desde que se puso de jefe ha estado buscando una escusa para darme la patada y al final lo ha conseguido. –No parecía preocupado ni enfadado, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho su reacción.

-Bueno cielo, no te preocupes, seguro que encuentras otro trabajo muy pronto. Eres casi tan buena mecánica como tu padre, pero solo casi –Al decir esta última frase una enorme sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro –Oye, por cierto ¿Dónde están las perras? Deberían estar aquí dándome la bienvenida… -En ese momento mi casa se puso seria y llena de culpa.

-Están en mi cuarto, Lola ha tenido un accidente.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Mi padre salió corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto y se paró en seco al ver a Lola sobre la cama.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba a las perras.

-No lo sé exactamente, Lola estaba en la calle y Sombra estaba conmigo en la casa y de repente oí chillar a Lola y salí corriendo, me la encontré herida así que la baje a toda prisa donde Nagore. Tiene dos heridas es el torso derecho y en la pierna trasera derecha tiene dos perforaciones. –No aguanté más y eché a llorar, en ese momento mi padre vino hacia mí y me abrazo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Cielo no llores, no ha sido culpa tuya –"Si ha sido culpa mía" –Habrá sido un zorro o un lobo –"A sido un lobo, eso seguro" –pero ella ahora está bien, Lola es muy dura y seguro que se curará enseguida. –Eso era cierto, tenía que dar gracias a que Lola fuese un Stafford sino su cuerpo no hubiese aguantado un golpe tan fuerte como se llevó. En ese momento recordé lo que le había prometido a Lola, tenía que averiguar si esto que me pasaba tenía marcha atrás o no.

-Papa… -Dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas y me alejaba un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos -¿Podrías contarme todo lo que sepas del abuelo Samuel?

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué le contará su padre a Oihana sobre el abuelo? ¿De no encontrar respuestas será Oihana capaz de hacer alguna estupidez? Lo averiguareis en el proximo capitulo<p>

Un beso y hasta pronto.

Danny:

Bueno Danny lo primero es que las gracias te las doy yo a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y escribirle para darme tu opinion, me anima muchisimo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo pero al igual que la protagonista me voy al monte a pensar y hay escribo el capituo en papel y luego lo paso al ordenado, pero los fines de semana trabajo y por eso no he podido subirlo, lo siento, pero ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capitulo y espero subirlo para el miercoles.

Mil gracias por todo Danny y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste aun que sea un poquito corto.

Un beso muy grande.


	8. Información

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Bueno aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, en dos dias no os quejareis jeje, espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión._

_Como siempre los pensamientos estan entre "comillas" y los recuerdos estan en negrita_

_Danny, al final esta la respuesta a tu review._

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMACION<strong>

-¿El abuelo Samuel? Hace mucho que no hablas de él –Dijo mi padre mientras soltaba nuestro abrazo y se sentaba en la silla que tenía para el ordenador en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Papa, por favor me contarás todo lo que sepas del abuelo? –Dije mientras me sentaba en la esquina de la cama y acariciaba a las perras mientras ellas lamian mi mano y mi brazo.

-¿Qué te voy a poder contar yo de tu abuelo Sam que tu no sepas?

-Sabes que no le gustaba que le dijesen Sam...

-Lo ves, todo lo que yo sé también lo sabes tú.

-Pero puede que al ser tan pequeña cuando me contaba ciertas cosas no me acuerde de ellas o no me diese cuenta de ciertos detalles importantes –Mi padre dudo unos segundos mientras tenía la mirada fija en la nada.

-De acuerdo cariño pero… ¿Por qué quieres saber ahora todo sobre el abuelo? –Mi padre siempre hacia preguntas a tus preguntas, sabía sacarle el jugo a todo.

-Por favor papa…, por favor… -Casi parecía suplicar –No preguntes, de verdad es importante para mí. –La verdad es que mi padre era estupendo, podías contar con él en cualquier momento y se le pude contar todo, pero con mama era diferente, a ella si le contaba todo, todo lo que sentía y necesitaba. Si mi madre hubiese estado aquí le habría contado lo de la transformación, pero a papa no, no podía.

-Bueno está bien. Como sabes, tu abuelo era americano, más concretamente era un nativo americano, si no recuerdo mal era de una tribu llamada Quilaute o Quileute, no estoy muy seguro del nombre exacto, bueno la tribu está situada en una reserva al lado de la cuidad de Forks en el estado de Washington. Samuel era un estupendo carpintero, bueno eso ya lo sabes

La verdad es que el abuelo era un magnifico carpintero, bueno era bueno con cualquier trabajo manual, esa parte la heredé de él. Todos los muebles de la casa (salvo los que compramos después de su muerte) los había hecho el mismo. Incluso mi collar favorito, ese que nunca me quitaba salvo para trabajar en el taller, lo había hecho a mano, como casi todas mis joyas favoritas, las había hecho él. El collar estaba formado por la figura de un lobo en posición aulladora, tallado a mano en un pequeño trozo de madera oscura, además estaba atado a una cuerda de cuero para poder anudarlo al cuello. De la misma manera en mi pulsera favorita también tenía presente el lobo, la pulsera estaba formada por un trozo grande de cuero, de unos cuatro dedos de ancho que cubre toda la muñeca, esta se ataba a través de una cuerda de cuero entrelazada a cada extremo de la pulsera y en el centro de esta, pegado a ella una pequeña pieza de madera clara con la forma de dos locos, uno en frente del otro con los hocicos unidos.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo presente que estaba el lobo en mi abuelo, las joyas que me hacía, las ropas que me regalaba, las fotos de lobo que había colocado en mi cuarto y que adornaban el suyo y los tatuajes que él tenía, en todos sus tatuajes estaba presente el lobo, salvo en uno, el tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo, este estaba formado por tres nombres, Maria, el nombre de mi abuela, Samanta, el nombre de mi madre y el mío. Salí de mi nube de pensamientos y continué escuchando a mi padre.

-Bueno, cuando tu abuelo tenía veintitantos años un día salió del trabajo algo tarde y cuando salió vio a un grupo de chicas turistas visitando la reserva y según tengo entendido, el abuelo se fijo en una de esas chicas del grupo, era una de las mas bajitas y con pelo moreno y largo casi hasta la cintura de unos veintipocos años, tu abuela Maria. El abuelo decía cada vez que nos contaba la historia, que en mismo momento en el que la miró, se enamoró de ella, amor a primera vista, como me paso a mí con tu madre.

"Otra vez con el cuento del amor a primera vista…". Para mí no existían las palabras amor a primera vista o amor eterno ya que es imposible querer a alguien a quien no se conoce y amor se acaba o simplemente no existe, bien lo sabía yo…

-El abuelo fue donde estaban las chicas y se presento a tu abuela Maria. Pasaron juntos todos los días que la abuela estuvo allí de vacaciones. Cuando tu abuela se tuvo que volver ambos estaban muy tristes, pero se escribieron mucho, cartas que tanto la abuela como el abuelo conservaron. Ambos se querían mucho y la abuela quería volver a la reserva y vivir con el abuelo pero tenía que cuidar de su madre, tu bisabuela, que por entonces estaba enferma por lo que tu abuela no podía irse así que tu abuelo lo dejo todo y se vino a España a vivir con tu abuela.

A los pocos meses se casaron, por aquellos entonces las mujeres no trabajaban y menos si estaban casadas así que la abuela se quedo en casa cuidando de su madre y de la casa y el abuelo encontró un buen trabajo como carpintero. Un año después la madre de tu abuela murió de cáncer y ellos se mudaron aquí ya que tanto el clima como el paisaje eran muy parecidos al que había en la reserva. Se vinieron al monte donde estaban solos, rodeados de la naturaleza que era lo que tu abuelo amaba, el mismo construyo esta casa con la ayuda de algunos amigos. Unos años después nació tu madre y se convirtió en la reina de la casa.

Cuando tu abuela tenía 7 años la abuela murió de la misma enfermedad que su madre, eso dejo al abuelo destrozado pero consiguió salir adelante por tu madre, como me pasó a mí contigo –Hizo una pausa y sus ojos miraron al techo, tras unos segundos bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió continuó con la historia.

-Cuando conocí a tu madre, historia que ya conoces perfectamente, nos casamos a los pocos meses, ella estaba muy unida al abuelo y no le quería dejar solo y como tu abuelo y yo nos llevábamos muy bien decidimos quedarnos a vivir en casa de tu abuelo. 5 años después naciste tu, el resto de la historia ya la conoces, aun que supongo que la que te acabo de contar también te la sabias. ¡Oh cariño…! Pero no llores…

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que un par de lágrimas silenciosas recorrían mis mejillas, me había entristecido al recordar toda la historia y lo mucho que me hubiese gustado conocer a mi abuela. Había visto un montón de fotos suyas en la habitación del abuelo y la verdad es que era muy muy guapa. El abuelo siempre decía que yo me parecía mucho a ella, que teníamos un carácter muy parecido

**Flash Back**

**-Cielo cuando te pones así me recuerdas a tu abuela, sois iguales, salvajes, como un lobo salvaje imposible de domesticar y eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de tu abuela. Cuando te enfadas te domina la ira, incluso tus ojos se oscurecen, tú fuerza y velocidad aumentan a la que tienes normalmente igual que ella, ambas temerarias. -Dijo mi abuelo con mirada algo triste tras averme enfadado y despues puesto como una loca porque mi padre no me dejó salir sola al monte**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Gracias papa –Necesitaba pensar, así que salí de la habitación con muchas lagrimas por mi rostro. Mi padre me dejo marchar sin decir palabra, sabía que yo siempre era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, al menos en fachada, por el.

Necesitaba pensar, que me diese el aire, cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y llame a Eneko, mi mejor amigo y ahora antiguo compañero de trabajo.

-Hola –Contento con alegría al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Eneko, necesito dar una vuelta, necesito andar en moto ¿Vienes? –Esperé que su respuesta fuese sí, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y mi padre sufría horrores cada vez que salía sola de noche.

-Claro, ¿Vamos por el monte o por la ciudad? –Necesitaba pensar, que me diera el aire y en la ciudad no conseguiría la velocidad suficiente para liberar mi mente.

-Monte claro

-De acuerdo, me visto y voy para allá, dame quince minutos –Colgó el teléfono.

Fui al garaje corriendo y saque la ropa de moto, el buzo, las botas y los guantes, todo de cuero blanco y negro. Cogí el casco que estaba sobre la moto, mi casco de motocross sin pantalla con un lobo en la parte trasera

-¡DIOS, es que tiene que estar en todas partes!

Lance el casco contra la pared, era de los buenos así que como mucho se rasguñaría, además necesitaba aire y el casco me agobiaría y como en el monte no era obligatorio pase de él. Saque la moto del garaje y esperé impaciente en la puerta de mi casa. Mire al cielo, había luna llena, bueno, al menos así se vería algo. A los pocos minutos se oyó la moto de Eneko a lo lejos, era una gas-gas de 300, pero la mía era más rápida y con más aceleración. Me monte en la moto y la arranque con el pedal. Entonces Eneko se situó a mi lado.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Sígueme.

El asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se veían pensativos dentro del casco. Entonces aceleré monte arriba. Eneko me seguía, me sentía libre andando en moto, desde mi transformación mi visión en la oscuridad era muy buena así que no necesitaba las luces de la moto para ver, pero las mantuve encendidas. Empecé a acelerar más, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, en ese momento vinieron a mi mente montones de imágenes, Lola herida contra el árbol, a mi abuelo sentado en mi cama mientras me contaba las historias, el lobo blanco reflejado en el rio… tenía que liberarme de todo eso así que giré a tope el acelerador y cerré los ojos.

-¡Oihana más despacio! –Oí como Eneko me chillaba ya bastante alejado de mí.

Por un momento las imágenes desaparecieron y volví a abrir los ojos, mis sentidos se pusieron todos alerta y pise el freno hasta el fondo, pero era tarde, caí por el barranco.

* * *

><p>¿Que lo habrá pasado a Oihana al caer? ¿Podrá Eneko sacarla? Lo vereis en el proximo capitulo<p>

Respuesta Danny:

Hola Danny guapa, ya que no tienes cuenta, te escribire al final de cada capitulo jeje. De verdad, mil gracias por leerme y mil gracias más por contestarme. Me haces sentir muy bien cuando me dices que te gusta mi historia y me empujas a escribir mas y mas y como te prometí hoy miercoles te presento el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que te guste.

Un beso muy grande


	9. Decisiones

**_NOTA DE AUTOR_**

_Bueno, bueno, espero que hayais parado una buena semana santa. Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo, este va dedicado a mis amigas y lectoras predilectas Danny y Cardelium. Espero que os guste chicas_

_Como siempre los pensamientos estan entre "comillas"._

_Un beso y a leer_

* * *

><p><strong>DECISIONES<strong>

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo por el barranco más grande del monte, un barranco de 300 metros de caída, mi cuerpo automáticamente reaccionó, mientras la moto volaba por los aires apoye los pies en el asiento y salte hacia delante, cayendo de pies en el suelo, clave los pies y la mano para detener el deslizamiento de mi cuerpo por el barranco. En pocos segundos me detuve, pero lo que mi cuerpo no previó fue que la moto caería justo sobre mí, dándome con la rueda trasera en mi cabeza. Esta empezó a sangrar en abundancia, dirigí mi mano a la cabeza y note una gran brecha. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y la ira provocada por las imágenes que recorrían mi mente antes de caer, la caída y el golpe fueron aumentando.

-¡ABUELO! ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! –Grite mirando al cielo, estaba histérica.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME ESTO Y LARGARTE! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, ESTA EN MI SANGRE POR TU CULPA! ¡TE ODIO! –Las sacudidas iban a más con cada una de las palabras que gritaba al cielo, el calor de mi cuerpo iba aumentando.

-¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme sin decime que hacer o cómo controlar esto? ¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN MOUSTRUO!

Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido, un espasmo muy fuerte recorrió mi espalda, al recibirlo me gire, aun no sé porque para mirar hacia el borde del acantilado por el que había caído y vi a Eneko mirándome. En ese instante una última sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome caer al suelo y sabia que me había vuelto a convertir. Miré a Eneko asustada, tanto por mí como por él, no quería hacerle daño ni quería perderlo, era mi mejor amigo.

Le miré a la cara, estaba desencajada, en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa, el horror, el miedo… Empecé a subir el acantilado a paso lento para no asustarle pero cada paso que yo daba hacia adelante, el lo daba hacia atrás, estaba muy asustado y no podía culparlo. De repente en uno de sus pasos hacia atrás su pie tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, lo cual le hizo caer de culo contra el suelo.

-¡Eneko! –Intenté decir pero en vez de palabras de mi boca únicamente salieron ladridos.

Esta acción asusto aun más a Eneko que se quedo inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Al final llegué a su lado como no quería asustarlo más me senté a su lado y le mire para comprobar como estaba, sus ojos azul celeste parecían salirse de las orbitas, oía los latidos de su corazón, este latía a una velocidad de mil por hora tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro se le iba a detener pero a pesar de su rápida palpitación su pecho no se movía, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Pensé que debía demostrarle de alguna manera que debajo de toda esa maraña de pelos seguía siendo yo, su mejor amiga, que no le iba a hacer daño y debía hacerlo antes de que se asfixiara por tanto aguantar la respiración, por desgracia la única manera que se me ocurrió fue darle una demostración de cariño al mejor estilo canino, me acerque a su cara y se la lamí del mismo modo que mis perras hacían conmigo.

En ese momento Eneko se levanto torpemente del suelo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su moto, la arrancó y se marcho a través del monte. No podía culparle por marcharse, por fin había visto el monstruo que había en mi interior y eso le asusto y mucho, pero aun así me sentía muy triste porque aunque sabía que yo era peligrosa, que podía hacerle mucho daño no quería que tuviese miedo de mi, era mi mejor amigo y yo le quería muchísimo.

Pase un largo tiempo sentada en mitad de la nada, al lado del barranco mirando la luna, estaba muy hermosa, hoy había luna llena, siempre soñé con viajar a ella. No se cuento tiempo estuve contemplando la luna, pudieron ser minutos u horas hasta que algo nublo mi visión, use la pata para limpiarme el ojo lo que provoco un gran dolor y entonces recordé el momento en el que la moto había golpeado contra mi cabeza y la brecha que me había provocado me fije en mi pata y vi como los pelos que deberían de ser blancos ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo intenso al igual que el suelo que había a mis pies, llevaba un rato sangrando y no me había dado cuenta, "Tengo que ir a casa a limpiarme y curarme…".

Mire por el acantilado y ahí estaba, mi moto… hecha trizas junto a un enorme Pino "Estupendo, mi moto nueva… 7000 euros a la mierda. Bueno, será mejor que mañana venga a por ella, quizás pueda repararla…", entonces mire algo más arriba de donde estaba mi moto, cerca del borde del acantilado y lo vi ¡Todo mi equipo de moto reducido a simples trozos de harapo! "¡MIERDA!, otros 1500 euros a la basura…". Vaya día que llevaba, en menos de 24 horas había dañado a mi perra, había perdido 8500 euros y había asustado horrores a mi mejor amigo.

"Lo mejor será volver antes de que me pase algo más que con el día que llevo no me extrañaría". Decidí regresar a casa en forma de lobo ya que así correría más rápido y así me metería antes a la cama para dejar este día atrás. Comencé a correr tan rápido como pude y me detuve de golpe cuando estaba ya cerca de la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso significaba que mi padre ya se había dormido y las perras estarían en mi cuarto esperándome. Me senté junto a un gran Abeto, cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a pensar "Conviértete, conviértete, conviértete, conviértete…", tuve que decirlo al menos 40 veces pero al final una onda de frio recorrió mi cuerpo, esto me hizo recobrar mi forma humana.

Recorrí el camino restante hasta casa, que no era mucho y cogí las llaves de emergencia que teníamos debajo de una pequeña roca que había al lado del porche. Entre lo más sigilosamente posible y con la mayos calma posible para que la madera no hiciese ruido al pisar subí a mi cuarto ya que no deseaba despertar a mi padre por nada del mundo, sería vergonzoso que me viese sin ropa y con todo el rostro de sangre… Cuando entre el mi cuarto las perras dormían en mi cama, al verme se alteraron un poco y mientras movían la cola sin parar soltaron un par de ladridos, pero enseguida las hice callar para que no despertaran a mi padre.

Me dirigí a mi pequeño armario y cogí el primer pijama que había en el cajón, unos pantalones cortos y una camisa corta. Desde mi transformación muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí, la primera era mi elevada temperatura corporal, siempre rondaba los 40 grados centígrados, eso era bueno en el sentido de que ya nunca tenía frio, la vista se me había agudizado muchísimo, podía ver a más distancia y con mayor nitidez y también ayudaba el hecho de que podía ver en la oscuridad. Junto con lo de más, mi oído también había mejorado, ahora podía oír lo que sucedía a varios metros y de la misma manera que todo lo demás mi olfato me permitía captar los olores con mayor nitidez.

Cuando termine de ponerme el pijama me dirigí al baño para curarme la herida. Me puse frente al espejo y mire el reflejo de mi rostro en el, pero solo veía una gran cantidad de sangre por toda la cara. Me giré hacia el botiquín y saque los puntos de papel (ya que la herida parecía muy grande), agua oxigenada, betadine y un montón de gasas y lo puso todo sobre el lavabo. Cogí una toalla vieja del armario del baño y la metí bajo el grifo del lavabo hasta que estuvo totalmente húmeda, me frote la cara con ella para quitarme toda la sangre y dejar solo la herida, tuve que frotar mucho ya que había capas de sangre seca. Cuando conseguí limpiarme bien cogí con una mano una gasa y con la otra la botella de agua oxigenada y me situé frente al espejo para limpiarla pero me quede petrificada, me acerqué un poco más al espejo pero nada, no había ninguna herida, tan solo había una pequeña cicatriz donde debería estar la brecha sangrante, como si la herida tuviese días en vez de horas, esta ya se había cerrado y cicatrizado casi completamente "Bueno, esto tiene que ser bueno, digo yo, me curo muy pero que muy rápido…". Volví a guardar todos los utensilios de cura en el botiquín, cogí la toalla que había usado para limpiarme la sangre y la volví a meter bajo el grifo del lavabo para quitarle la mayor parte posible de sangre para evitar que mi padre hiciese preguntas y la eche al cubo de la ropa sucia que teníamos junto al lavabo.

Cuando todo quedo más o menos limpio me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama junto a mis queridas perras que en menos de 10 segundos ya me tenían cubierta de babas. Me abracé con fuerza a ellas y creo que no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya me había quedado dormida.

De repente ya no estaba en mi cama, estaba en medio del bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro, mire al cielo y no había nada, ni estrellas, ni luna, nada. Me di cuenta tras mirar al suelo que estaba como un lobo, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta, los pelos de mi espalda estaban erizados y comencé a levantar los labios del hocico para enseñar mis dientes. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo. De repente oí un ruido que procedía del interior del bosque a mi izquierda y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo en esa dirección. Cuando llegué al lugar del cual procedía el sonido me quede paralizada, mis patas no se movían pero mis ojos iban de un día para otro, mi corazón y mi respiración iban a cien por hora por el horror que estaba viendo. Ahí estaban mis perras, muertas, con sangre a su alrededor, con grandes mordiscos por todo el cuerpo. No lo podía creer, "No, no, no, esto no puede ser verdad…". Entonces volví a oír el mismo ruido que había escuchado antes y me gire como pude para contemplar lo peor que podía pasarme en la vida, un lobo enorme blanco igualito a mi estaba mordiendo a una persona, tenía su cuello entre sus dientes. Cuando el lobo se dio cuenta que lo observaba soltó al hombre que cayó desplomado en el suelo, muerto. Entonces lo vi, ese hombre era mi padre, en ese momento al igual que antes mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, salté sobre el lobo blanco, este reaccionó también y se lanzó en mi contra. Rodamos varios metros por el suelo, en la última vuelta conseguí separarme y le di un gran mordisco en el lomo, el lobo aulló de dolor pero antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar me mordió en el cuello. Un dolor tremendo recorrió mi cuerpo y un gran aullido de dolor salió por mi garganta.

En ese instantes me vi de vuelta en mi cama, era yo, mi yo humano y estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor, mis perras estaban despiertas a pesar de que la cama de mi cuarto era de 2x2 metros por lo que era demasiado grande para que la despertaran mis movimientos a sí que seguramente habría gritado en sueños.

No podía permitir esto, cada día que pasaba siendo de esta manera ponía en peligro a todo el mundo a mí alrededor, mis amigos, mis perras y a mi padre y no lo podía permitir. Tenía que descubrir todo sobre la tribu de mi abuelo para poder ponerle punto y final a esto. Me levante de la cama y me senté en la mesa del ordenado, mientras se encendía me quede mirando la luna llena a través del gran ventanal de mi habitación. Al principio estaba sola pero poco a poco la iban cubriendo unas nubes oscuras hasta ocultarla por completo.

Cuando el ordenador se encendió lo primero que hice fue mirar la hora, eran las 4 de la mañana. Cogí el Ipod del cajón y me puse el último disco de uno de mis grupos favoritos, One Love/One Shot de Kodigo Norte, era una música que me hacía pensar y relajarme aunque precisamente no era una música de relajación. Abrí el navegador e introduje la palabra Quileute y comencé a leer página por página pero no encontré mucha cosa. Tras varias horas leyendo no pude encontrar mucha cosa, cuando fue fundada la reserva, el número de sus habitantes, donde estaba situado pero poco más. Estaba desesperada, ya no podía mas, no encontraba nada y si no encontraba nada no podía arreglar esto. Pero me di cuenta de que ya había tomado mi propia decisión, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar mi padre o si de verdad podría llevarla a cabo pero lo iba a intentar, "Me voy a LaPush, a la reserva a sacar yo misma las respuestas, está decidido".

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno que os ha parecido? ¿Que le aguardara a Oihana? ¿Le dejara su padre marcharse? ¿Encontrara lo que busca? Lo hireis descubriendo.<p>

Para Danny:

Hola Danny,como siempre te contesto, espero que estes bien dentro de la historia, si crees que hacen falta mas detalles habisame ¿Vale?

Mil gracias por escribirme en cada capitulo y para agradecertelo voy ha hacer la portada para la historia y ademas subiré alguna foto de donde vive la protagonista. Ya las tengo hechas, hechale un vistazo a mi perfil. Estan los enlaces a la imagenes.

Un beso muy grande wapisima.


	10. Entrenamientos

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Bueno aqui teneis el proximo capitulo, siento haber tardado pero he estado enferma._

_Esta vez la historia esta contada en tercera persona por un narrador. Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRENAMIENTO<strong>

Dos meses han pasado desde la última vez que Oihana habló con Eneko, ella le llamaba cada día para intentar explicarle lo que paso aquella noche, pero nunca él nunca cogía el teléfono incluso fue a su casa un par de veces para hablar con él en persona pero no abría la puerta. Al final dejó de insistir y se quede a la espera de que el mismo aclarara sus pocas ideas, le conocía de sobra, ya se lo había hecho antes, cuando tuviese sus ideas claras en su diminuta cabecita el mismo la llamaría.

Dos meses han pasado desde que Jose Manuel, el padre de Javier la llamó para pedirle perdón por el comportamiento de su hijo, por haberle despedido y también para devolverle el puesto de trabajo, oferta que por cierto ella rechazo, se lo agradeció de corazón por tener tanta confianza en ella pero con Javier por ahí sería un infierno y no podía arriesgarse a enfadarse y convertirse en mitad del taller pues ya había deducido que cada vez que se enfadaba se acababa transformando como le había pasado aquellas tres primeras veces. A pesar de ello quedó con Jose Manuel para tomar algo y ponerse al día ya que hacía varios meses que no se veían y ella le tenía mucho aprecio, también aprovecho para explicarle como iban las cosas por el taller desde que su hijo tenía las riendas del mismo, le comentó lo que había pasado el día de su despido, porque sabía de sobra que Javier no se lo habría contado, o al menos no todo. Después de eso Jose Manuel volvió al taller, no a trabajar porque debido a sus problemas no podía cargar peso ni tener malas posturas pero puso a Javier a trabajar como a cualquier otro (aprovechando para darle una lección) y el cogió el mando del taller, cosa que a ella le alegró muchísimo.

Hace ya mes y medio que le quitaron a Lola todos los vendajes, puntos y barras, todo se le había curado a la perfección y ahora corría todo el día de un lado para otro, como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque la culpa la seguía comiendo por dentro.

Desde entonces se dedicó cada día a buscar información sobre la tribu de su abuelo, miró todas las páginas existentes en internet ya que gracias a su abuelo Samuel sabía ingles tan bien como el castellano o el euskera (1). Durante esos meses su cuerpo cambió poco a poco, incluso su padre se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Oihana se había vuelto más delgada, más esbelta, todo su cuerpo era puro musculo, sin un solo gramo de grasa, sus curvas se marcaron más, haciéndola aun más atractiva, su altura había aumentado unos centímetros lo que ahora la situaba en un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros, pero lo que más le preocupaba era como habían cambiado sus sentimientos, hasta ahora sus sentimientos siempre la habían dominado de una manera o de otra, el miedo, la ira todo, pero desde su transformación esos sentimientos la dominaban aun mas y eso la asustaba pues no era capaz de controlarlos casi nunca, todo su instinto animal estaba enjaulado hasta que la cerradura no pudiese con el...

Como cada día Oihana cogió su mochila, metió un bocadillo, 2 huesos de jamón y 2 botellas grandes de agua, cogió su reproductor IPod y unos altavoces a batería para él, metió 2 toallas y 2 vestidos. Se echó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió al jardín para recoger a las perras. Cuando ya tenía todo preparado se dirigió hacia el interior del bosque con Lola y Sombra a sus flancos, al igual que una bandada de pájaros formando una V.

Anduvieron durante al menos hora y media, gracias al sentido de la orientación que había aumentado desde su transformación la guiaba inconscientemente hacia su destino. Una vez que llego a la cascada(N/A: Foto en mi perfil) se deshizo de la mochila y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Desde hacía ya dos meses estaba yendo allí cada día, empleaba ese lugar tan relajante para practicar la transformación. Miro a su alrededor, la cascada de unos 30 metros de altura caía a un pequeño estanque, de este salía un rio que se adentraba en lo más profundo del bosque, a unos 50 metros del estanque comenzaban a espesarse los arboles, pinos, abetos… incluso había algún que otro acebo.

Una vez que estuvo sentada a escasos centímetros de la cascada, al borde del estanque ordeno a las perras que se alejasen un poco y les dio un hueso de jamón a cada una para que estuviesen entretenidas. Ella tenía mucho en que pensar, esa noche iba a decirle a su padre que se iba a marchar a Estados Unidos durante un tiempo indefinido. Saco los altavoces y conectó en ellos el IPod, buscó la canción 'Es la música' de Kodigo Norte y programo el IPod para repetirla una y otra vez. Aumento el volumen al máximo, cerró los ojos y dejo que la música la invadiera. Un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo, permitiendo que se relajara. Cuando la canción comenzó por segunda vez comenzó a cantarla aun con los ojos cerrados permitiendo así que cada palabra saliese de lo más profundo de su corazón y se llevase todas sus penas. Ella tenía una voz tan hermosa como la de su abuela paterna Rina, que según su padre cuando era joven cantaba como los ángeles, Rina tenía ahora 90 años pero parecía que no tuviese ni 60, se conservaba estupendamente bien, ella ya tenía el pelo blanco y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y vivía en el pueblo, Oihana iba a visitarla al menos una vez por semana.

Oihana cantaba igual de bien como su abuela, una voz que hipnotizaba pero a diferencia de su abuela que cantaba en cualquier lugar Oihana solo cantaba cuando estaba sola. Después de cantar la canción un par de veces y con cada palabra haber sacado parte de su pena y angustias al exterior, apago la música y se concentro en los sonidos del bosque. Oía el agua al caer desde lo alto a través de la cascada mientras pequeñas gotas le salpicaban la cara y el cuerpo, se centro en el sonido del curso del rio, en el ruido del viento en los arboles y los pájaros cantando sin parar.

Se levanto del suelo y se quito el chándal negro que llevaba puesto, iba a practicar la transformación y después de dos meses apenas le quedaba ropa que ponerse, se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnuda y saco una de las toallas de la mochila y se la enrollo en el cuerpo, de esa manera cuando se transformarse la toalla solo se le desenrollaría del cuerpo sin llegar a romperse.

Cuando tubo la toalla tapando su cuerpo esbelto se volvió a sentar en el suelo, puso a reproducir la canción anterior una vez más mientras la música la embriagaba. Cuando esta terminó se puso de pie muy despacio, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y elimino todo pensamiento de su mente y únicamente dejó una imagen, el lobo blanco. Una vez que lo tubo bien centrado y claro en su mente, echo los hombros y los brazos hacia atrás separándolos del cuerpo unos 30 centímetros. A la vez que corría en su mente hacia el lobo, echó de nuevo los hombros y los brazos hacia delante creando con ellos un pequeño círculo y mientras un calor como ondas de fuego recorrían su columna vertebral se convirtió en el enorme lobo blanco.

Una vez que está en estado animal se giró para mirar su reflejo en el estanque maravillándose de su propio reflejo. Se dirigió hacia sus perras y las lamió en señal de cariño y empezó a correr, dejando que los instintos animales saliesen a la luz, la embriagaba esa sensación de libertad, de paz. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas haciendo que su corazón latiese más y más fuerte, saco sus garras y de un salto las clavo en un abeto que tenía un diámetro de más de un metro y al menos 15 metros de altura, clavó las uñas en el tronco y escalo hacia lo más alto. Cuando estuvo casi arriba del todo salto del árbol cayendo con gracilidad en el suelo. Volvió a correr de vuelta a la cascada y cuando llego, de un salto se lanzó al estanque para nadar y refrescarse. Cuando parte de su adrenalina desapareció, se relajó en el agua mientras sus perras la miraban desde fuera del estanque. Repitiendo la misma acción que la anterior vez dejo la mente totalmente en blanco y se visualizo a sí misma en su forma humana, corrió hacia ella en su mente y cuando la alcanzó una onda de frio ártico le recorrió la columna haciéndola volver a su forma humana.

En cuanto consiguió su forma natural silbó a las perras para que se metiesen a nadar al estanque junto a ella. Durante media hora estuvieron jugando en el agua, cada vez que veía a Lola un gran pesar le inundaba en corazón, todas las emociones la dominaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa y enfrentarse a su padre, salió del agua y se seco con la toalla. Cuando estuvo totalmente seca se volvió a poner el chándal negro y guardo todas las cosas en la mochila, se la echó al hombro y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

Tras andar alrededor de una hora y media por fin llegaron a casa, la noche les había alcanzado y apenas se veía nada salvo la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba a través de los arboles, pero su visión era casi tan buena en la oscuridad como en la luz. Cuando llegó a la puerta de casa dudo un par de segundos, respiro hondo 3 veces e intento guardar sus miedos y angustias en lo más profundo de su corazón y hizo que la tranquilidad invadiese sus venas. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a las perras, tras entrar en la casa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Papa? Ya he llegado, ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en la cocina, espérame en la sala que voy enseguida. –Tras un minuto apareció su padre con un bol de palomitas y una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá. -¿Dime qué has estado haciendo?

-He ido a la cascada con las perras otra vez

-Está un poco lejos para ir tu sola a estas horas ¿No crees? –En su tono se notaba la preocupación que le invadía por el hecho de poder perder a su hija

-Tranquilo papa, sabes que se defenderme, tú me obligaste a aprender.

-Hacer defensa personal no es suficiente

-Tranquilo papa, además tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

-Dime hija, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa

-Veras, ¿Te acuerdas cuando mama solía decir que quería visitar la tribu del abuelo? –Ella intentaba decírselo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero aun así le iba a doler

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que ha llegado el momento de que yo lo haga.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que te vas a ir de vacaciones a Estados Unidos? Me parece bien que te vayas unos días, es un viaje que tu madre siempre quiso hacer.

-No papa… -Oihana cerró los ojos y guardo en su corazón la angustia que empezaba a dominarla, cuando la tubo bajo control volvió a abrir los ojos –No me iría de vacaciones, me iría a pasar allí unos cuantos meses. Quiero saberlo todo sobre la tribu del abuelo, quiero saber de su pasado y si tiene familia viva allí, el abuelo dijo que tenía un hermano, quizás siga vivo y quiero conocerlo.

-Pero cariño, aun eres muy joven para irte a vivir a otro país, con otro idioma y sin conocer a nadie. ¿De qué vivirás allí?

-El idioma no me preocupa, el abuelo me lo enseño perfectamente, cuando este allí buscare trabajo y buscare una casa en alquiler antes de salir de aquí. Por favor papa, no puedo decirte porque pero de verdad lo necesito, de verdad –En esta ocasión, mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos la angustia y una tristeza enorme la invadió sin que ella pudiese controlarla, es ese momento su padre sintió en su corazón la misma angustia y tristeza que estaba sintiendo Oihana, no sabía cómo, pero la sentía.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré ir, pero tendrás que cumplir algunas condiciones, no te irás hasta que no encuentras allí una casa, me llamaras cada día y si es necesario me llamaras 2 veces al día y te llevaras los ahorros de tu madre. –Oihana no podía creer que su padre le estuviese permitiendo ir.

-No papa, no me llevaré los ahorros.

-Cariño necesitaras dinero hasta que encuentres trabajo, además esos ahorros eran de tu madre, los estaba guardando para que todos pudiésemos ir un tiempo allí, pero no pudimos aprovecharlo a tiempo, estoy seguro que tu madre habría querido que lo usaras para ese fin.

-Gracias papa, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi -Una gran felicidad la invadio dispersandose por sus venas, mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su padre. Tras abrazarle durante un tiempo le solto.

Su padre la miro a los ojos y una gran felicidad le invadio a el tambien, pero de pronto vió algo extraño en su hija que le impacto.

-Cielo, ¿Llevas puestas unas lentillas?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes los ojos azulados...

Oihana se levanto corriendo, la felicidad se le esfumo mientras corria hacia el espejo que había al pie de las escaleras que conducian al segundo piso. Se miro fijamente al espejo durante unos segundos, pero no vio nada y volvio hacia el salon.

-Que va papa, estan como siempre -Se sento frente a su padre mientras este le miraba con duda a los ojos

-Pues no se, juraria que eran azulados, habra sido un reflejo... Vamos a tu cuarto, te ayudare a buscar una casa.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le está pasando a Oihana? ¿Que encontrara cuando viaje a Estados Unidos? Pronto lo aberiguareis<p>

Para Danny:

Hola Danny, de nuevo mil gracias por escribirme, acabo de subir un nuevo capitulo, siento haber tardado pero he estado enferma. Espero que este tambien te guste, he decidirlo ponerlo en tercera persona porque pronto entrará otro personaje principal y por no poner la misma historia 2 veces dese 2 puntos de vista.

Gracias por ver las fotos, la verdad es que mi pueblo me encanta ojala pudieseis ver lo hermoso que es con todas las tonalidades de verde, y ademas de monte tenemos mar jejeje, el collage de la manada me salio regular, pero bueno jeje.

Ya me diras que te parece el nuevo capitulo, prometo que para el proximo no tardare tanto jeje.

Un beso muy grande


	11. El viaje

**EL VIAJE  
><strong>

Durante 3 días Oihana y su padre buscaron una casa en alquiler cerca de Forks y la reserva, ella tampoco quería una casa en la reserva ya que no quería presentarse como la nieta de Samuel Ateara por miedo a que los miembros de la tribu consideraran a su abuelo un traidor por abandonar a su pueblo y a su hermano para irse a vivir a otro país y que se cerraran en banda y no le contasen nada, no podía arriesgarse, así que iría al pueblo como turista y buscaría un trabajo dentro de la reserva para intentar conseguir la mayor parte de información posible.

Al final encontraron una pequeña casa situada entre Forks y la reserva, la casita de 2 habitaciones estaba muy metida en el bosque, lo que al padre de Oihana no le hizo mucha gracia pero al final aceptó con un precio de alquiler de 400 euros al mes. Oihana hablo con el propietario de la casa, gracias a su estupendo Ingles se entendieron perfectamente. Oihana decidió llevarse a las perras pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí, tal vez tardase varios meses en conseguir toda la información necesaria. Compraron los billetes de ida por internet porque salían más baratos pero no cogieron billete de vuelta, pues no sabían cuando iban a ser. Saldría dentro de 3 días. Ella ya había quedado con el dueño de la casa que iba a alquilar para la entrega de llaves y el pago del primer mes. Además había mirado una moto, ya que tendría que moverse por la zona y lo más barato era una moto. Tras buscar durante varias horas encontró una, un poco estropeada, eso sí, pero a muy buen precio, ya se encargaría ella de ponerla a punto. En lo que al trabajo se refería, cuando estuviese allí se encargaría de buscar un trabajo cerca de la reserva o en la misma reserva si era posible y así preguntar a los miembros de la tribu, quizás alguno dijese algo importante.

Oihana estaba asustada, por muy decidida que estaba en irse estaba asustada, muy asustada y su miedo la iba dominando poco a poco. Se levanto del ordenador del cual llevaba sentada varias horas y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse un poco y así intentar algo de ese miedo que le oprimía el corazón. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y durante unos segundo miró el agua correr sin mover un solo musculo, formo un cuenco con ambas manos y las metió bajo el agua hasta llenarlas por completo. Subió las manos mientras a su vez bajaba la cabeza hasta que ambas se juntaron y el agua empapó todo su rostro, repitió la misma acción un par de veces pero el miedo no se iba. Levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y al miedo aumento aun más. Acerco un poco más su rostro al espejo para comprobar que lo que veía no era una ilusión pero no, sus ojos era grises, "Esto no puede ser…", cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón todo su miedo, pues no podía dejar que su miedo la dominase, tras unos segundos la paz recorrió sus venas, una vez que estaba tranquila abrió los ojos y se miro a los ojos de nuevo pero estos eran marrones, como lo habían sido siempre, "¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Pero papa también me ha visto los ojos de otro color… No, será mi imaginación pues según el eran azules…". Se secó la cara con la toalla que había al lado del lavabo y salió del baño pero en su interior sentía que algo no iba bien.

Los tres días que faltaban los pasó en el monte entrenando su transformación, ahora era capaz de pasar de humano a lobo o de lobo a humano cuando quisiera sin apenes esfuerzo o concentración pero ¿sería capaz de no transformarse cuando la ira la controlase? No lo sabía y eso la asustaba mucho pues no podía estar segura de cuando alguien la iba a enfadar ¿Y si pasaba en medio de la ciudad? No podía pensar en ello, tenía que creer en sí misma para poder superar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Cuando llegó el día del vuelo estaba muy nerviosa, incluso asustada por lo que iba a hacer, lo iba a dejar todo atrás, a su padre, su hogar, su pueblo, su monte… todo, para irse a un nuevo país, con una nueva lengua, sin amigos, sin nadie a quien conociese y sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar. Ya había terminado de hacer las maletas y de prepararlo todo, solo le quedaba esperar a que su padre llegase de trabajar para que fuesen juntos al aeropuerto. Las perras iban en un trasportín gigante, además irían sedadas para que pasasen el vuelo dormidas pues eran muchas horas de viaje.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el miedo de Oihana era tan grande que afecto también a su padre, el antes solo estaba muy apenado por la partida de su hija y las perras, se quedaría totalmente solo, pero entendía que le tenía que dejar marchar, pero ahora le invadía un miedo enorme y no sabía porque, entonces miró a su hija y volvió a sorprenderse pues le veía los ojos grises, pero como la vez anterior supuso que era un reflejo de alguna luz y prefirió no decirle nada a su ya asustada hija.

Cuando por el altavoz del aeropuerto nombraron el vuelo de Bilbao-Seattle Oihana se abrazo muy fuerte a su padre.

-Te voy a echar de menos papa –Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Yo también cielo, recuerda llamarme cada día sin falta. Nunca te has separado tanto tiempo de mí así que necesito que me llames –Desde que la madre de Oihana murió su padre se había vuelto sobre protector, pero eso no le importaba, tras perder a casi toda su familia no iba a discutir con el por querer tenerla cerca.

-Si papa te llamaré cada día. Por cierto hazme el favor de darle esta carta a Eneko de mi parte. –Como no consiguió ponerse en contacto con él antes del vuelo Oihana le explico los motivos que tenía para marcharse en una carta.

_ Queridísimo Eneko:_

_ Sé que no quieres saber nada de mi por lo que pasó aquel día y la verdad es que no te culpo. No tengo perdón pero no puedo controlar lo que me pasa solo sé que es un "regalo" de mi querido abuelo Samuel. Solo quiero que sepas lo muchísimo que te echo de menos. Desde que tengo memoria siempre has estado conmigo, cuando éramos pequeños, cuando se murió mi abuelo, cuando se murió mi madre, cuando no era capaz de hablar, comer o salir de mi cuarto tras lo de mi madre, pero hoy, que me marcho a otro país sola, no te tengo a mi lado y eso me apena muchísimo. Siempre has sido muy importante en mi vida, eres mi mejor amigo y para mí también mi hermano. Solo quiero que sepas que jamás te he querido hacer daño ni ocultarte nada, pero no sabía lo que me pasaba y aun sigo sin saberlo. Por ese motivo me voy, se que aquí soy un peligro para todos y no me quiero arriesgar a dañarte a ti, a papa o a mi abuela pues no tengo a nadie más, me voy en busca de respuestas a la tribu de mi abuelo. Solo te pido que me perdones y si consigo superar esto espero que volvamos a ser amigos._

_ Te quiero mucho y te echo muchísimo de menos._

_ Oihana_

-Claro cariño, se la daré en cuanto le vea, te lo prometo.

-Gracias papa. No sé que voy a hacer si ti, no me he ido aun y ya te echo de menos. –Una sonrisa forzada se mostro en los labios de Oihana en un intento de hacerle este momento más fácil a su padre.

-No te preocupes cariño, pero no tardes mucho en volver o me presentare yo allí ¿De acuerdo? –Le beso la mejilla a su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-De acuerdo papa.

-"ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO BILBAO-SEATTLE"

-Bueno papa me tengo que ir o no me dejaran entrar en el avión. Te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero

Con un último abrazo y un montón de lágrimas en los ojos Oihana se dirigió hacia el avión. Una vez en su asiento, cerró los ojos y guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón toda la pena y el miedo que sentía por marchar, tenía que ser fuerte o todo esto no valdría para nada. Pensó que contra antes encontrase respuestas antes volvería a casa. Se secó las últimas lágrimas con la palma de la mano y respiro profundo para calmarse del todo. En cuanto el avión despego, saco su IPod del bolsillo y comenzó a escuchar música.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro, pero sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad hasta que pudo ver. Estaba encerrada en una habitación de piedra sin ventanas y una gran puerta de madera, además había una cama de aproximadamente metro y medio de ancho con un cabecero antiguo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Grito junto a la puerta a la espera de que alguien le dijese que estaba haciendo ahí.

-¡Saquen me de aquí ahora mismo! ¿¡Es que no me oye nadie! ¿HOLA? –Pero no le contestaba nadie, agudizo el oído y lo arrimo a la puerta pero tampoco se oía nada.

Espero y espero con la esperanza de que alguien viniese a por ella a decirle que todo había sido un error, pero pasaron varias horas y no apareció nadie. Harta de esperar un rescate que no llegaría se armo de valor y se convirtió en el enorme lobo blanco, para así poder tirar la gran puerta de madera abajo. Se fue a la esquina de la habitación para tener la mayor distancia posible para correr. Cogió carrerilla y arremetió contra la puerta, esta se tambaleo y añicos de madera cayeron de lo más alto de la puerta llenándole el pelaje de astillas. Tras sacudirse la madera volvió a la esquina de la habitación y comenzó a correr, esta vez arremetió con más fuerza y partió la puerta en 2. Ya estaba libre le da habitación pero delante de sus ojos únicamente había un laberinto de pasillos de piedra sin apenas luz. Había un pasillo enfrente suyo, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo de frente. A los pocos segundos se volvió a encontrar 3 bifurcaciones pero siguió corriendo siempre hacia el frente, paso 2 bifurcaciones más y luego otras 2. Estuvo corriendo durante horas, las patas le sangraban y estaba asustada, pero no se iba a rendir, lucharía por su vida hasta su muerte.

Al final llego a una sala enorme, de al menos 40 metros de alto, era como una bóveda antigua hecha de mármol, era preciosa pero muy fría. De repente apareció un muchacho delante suyo, un chico muy guapo, con la piel muy oscura y unos ojos verde esmeralda que por un segundo la hipnotizaron, tenía el pelo moreno y muy corto, llevaba el pecho al aire dejando ver unos músculos muy definidos además de unos vaqueros algo rasgados. Mientras admiraba a ese chico perfecto algo cambio, su mirada se volvió penetrante y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujo en el rostro. Los pelos del lomo de Oihana se erizaron y su labio comenzó a alzarse para enseñar sus colmillos pero antes de que se diese cuenta el muchacho se le lanzo a cuello.

-Señorita, señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? –Cuando Oihana abrió los ojos una azafata le sonreía con una mirada de preocupación –Me parece que estaba teniendo una pesadilla señorita y he preferido despertarla, espero no haber hecho mal…-

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, si que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y le agradezco de verdad que me haya despertado. ¿Hemos llegado ya? –La preocupación de la azafata se había borrado y ahora solo había amabilidad.

-Una nos quedan 45 minutos para llegar ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

-Una botella de agua fría por favor.

-Claro, un momento.

Y la azafata se marcho a por la bebida, Oihana estaba algo aturdida, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba soñando, todo había sido tan real, que ahora estaba fuera de lugar incluso algo mareada. Cuando la azafata le trajo la botella bebió un gran trago y se echó un poco en las manos para esparcirla por el cuello y la nuca y poco a poco fue recobrando la serenidad.

45 minutos después el avión tomo tierra por fin, habían sido 10 largas horas de viaje pero por fin había llegado a Seattle. Bajo del avión estirándose todo lo que puedo pues tenía las piernas agarrotadas del viaje y fue a recepción a recoger a las perras. Por suerte aun estaban dormidas y no tenían ni frio ni calor, así que al menos habían pasado un buen viaje, espero que hubiesen tenido mejores sueños que ella. Recogió sus maletas y se dirigió de nuevo a recepción donde pidió que le llamasen a un taxi para ir a Forks. Mientras esperaba llamó al dueño de la casa para avisarle que ya había llegado a Seattle y que en unas horas estaría allí. Oihana cogió el taxi y le entrego la dirección de la casita que había alquilado y se pusieron rumbo hacia allí.

A mitad de camino las perras despertador con algo de pereza, les pesaban los ojos por lo que siguieron tumbadas mientras ella las acariciaba. Cuando llegaron después de algunas horas, Oihana pago al taxista que le ayudo a bajas las maletas. Ahora su comunicación iba a ser toda en Ingles, y tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-De nada señorita, que tenga una agradable estancia.

Y vio como el taxista se alejaba. Mientras esperaba al dueño de la casa las perras aprovecharon para estirar las piernas. Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos y una Nissan Pick Up vieja y destartalada apareció a lo lejos. De ella bajo un hombre mayor de unos 70 años que tenía un aire a su abuelo, con el pelo moreno y largo que ya tenía muchas canas y la piel morena.

-Buenos días ¿Es usted Oihana Gonzalez? –Le hombre le otorgo una amplia sonrisa y una cara de sorpresa, pues parecía no esperar a alguien tan joven.

-Si soy yo ¿Usted es Jonson Mohar?

-El mismo, vaya, vaya, no me esperaba a una chica tan guapa en mi casa después de tantos años –Con un tomo burlón y una amplia sonrisa Jonson alzó la mano. Oihana la estrecho con fuerza para que viese que ella no era una chiquilla cualquiera.

-Es un placer conocerle en persona al fin.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Largo y pesado la verdad, gracias. –Oihana dibujo una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que entremos, supongo que querrás acomodarte lo antes posible.

-La verdad es que se lo agradecería, bueno lo primero presentarle a mis perras, ya le había hablado de ellas pero bueno, esta que está sentada a mi derecha es Sombra, es una perra loba ibérica, pero no caza animales pues se ha criado con ellos y la de mi izquierda es Lola es una Stafford muy obediente. Vamos chicas, saludad. –En ese momento ambas perras levantaron la pata derecha 2 veces en señal de saludo.

-Vaya, veo que las has educado bien, eso me alegra pues aquí hay mucho lobo y es mejor que las tengas controladas para que no les pase nada.

-No se preocupe ellas no van a ninguna parte sin mí.

-Muy bien pues entremos. Estas serán tus llaves, te doy 2 copias por si acaso, de todas maneras yo tendré otra copia por si las moscas, espero que no pierdas las 2 que te doy, pero por si acaso. Si las necesitases me llamas y estaré aquí en una hora pues yo vivo ahora en Port Angeles con mi nieta.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Aquí tiene la fianza y el primer mes de alquiler.

-Perfecto entonces, bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

* * *

><p>¿Que hará Oihana ahora que esta en Forks? ¿Como hará para encontrar respuestas? Lo haberiguareis en el proximo capitulo...<p>

**IMPORTANTE: Para aquells lectores que buscan esta historia por el ranting saber que cuando suba el proximo capitulo el ranting de esta historia sera M en vez de K+.** Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado


	12. Día de playa

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Ya se que he tardado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize pero desde hace 2 capitulos que no recibo ningun review y eso desanima mucho, cuando recibo review suelo actualizar en 2 dias porque me emociono, pero si no recibo ninguno..._

_ Bueno, espero que esta vez me mandeis algun review, aunque solo sea para decirme "Me gusta" o "No me gusta"._

_Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong><span>DIA DE PLAYA<span>  
><strong>

-Bueno pues, bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

-Muchas gracias señor Jonson. Oiga una cosita, he visto en internet que por aquí cerca hay una playa ¿Podría decirme como puedo ir allí andando? Aun no tengo vehículo… -Aun se sentía muy agarrotada por el viaje y necesitaba andar, estirar las piernas o incluso darse un baño, porque no… ella nunca tenía frio, ya no.

-Claro, está muy cerca de aquí, si sigues recto por ahí –Jonson señaló una zona del bosque – en 10 minutos andando llegaras a la playa, pero no me parece bien que una chica tan guapa como tu deba andar sola por los bosques, puede ser muy peligroso, hay muchos lobos y algún que otro oso, podrían atacarte… -La cara de Jonson se torno preocupada por aquella joven muchacha guapa y con cara de ángel ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con algún animal o algún pervertido? "Aquí el lobo peligroso soy yo…" pensó Oihana con algo de ironía en su mente.

-No se preocupe señor, aunque parezca pequeña soy fuerte y se defenderme pero agradezco mucho su preocupación.

-De acuerdo, si necesita una visita guiada por la zona o los pueblos de alrededor seguro que mi nieta Andrea estará encantada de acompañarte, le encanta conocer gente y seguro que os llevareis muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho, no conozco a nadie por aquí y me gustaría encontrar algún buen amigo –En ese momento Oihana recordó a Eneko con mucha fuerza, le echaba mucho de menos y aun más estando cada uno a un lado del gran charco.

-Mira Oihana, se te ve una buena muchacha, responsable y lista así que te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a los chicos de tu edad que viven en la reserva –Jonson miraba a Oihana con cara de preocupación

-¿Por qué? –Oihana se sentía desconcertada, ¿Es que los Quileutes no eran buenas personas? No, no podía ser eso, su abuelo era Quileute y era una persona maravillosa.

-Hay un grupo de chicos que son más o menos de tu edad que parece que andan metidos en una especie de secta y se pasan el día sin hacer nada, paseando por los bosques y la playa de la reserva, así que por favor ten cuidado –Jonson sin saber bien porque se estaba preocupando mucho por aquella chica.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe tendré mucho cuidado, se lo prometo.

-Bueno, entonces ya está todo, si te pasa cualquier cosa, necesitas ayuda para algo o quieres conocer a Andrea me llamas, tienes mi numero. ¡Ah! Si quieres hacer cualquier cambio en la casa puedes hacerlo, lo único, no tires nada, guárdalo ¿vale?

-Gracias, llamaré, no se preocupe.

Tras un pequeño abrazo, Jonson volvió a su Pick Up y se marcho saludando desde la ventanilla.

Oihana se paró un momento y miró a su alrededor, la casa era pequeña, de una sola planta y hecha de madera, estaba pintada de un color rojo muy oscuro y la puerta y las ventanas pintadas de color blanco. Para llegar a la casita se tenía que desviar de una de las carreteras que iban en dirección a la reserva y meterte en un camino de tierra muy estrecho rodeado de grandes árboles. La casa también estaba rodeada de arboles aunque le daban un margen a la parte delantera de la casita de unos 50 metros hasta que empezaban los arboles, pero por la parte trasera en apenas 3 metros ya había arboles, era lo que ella necesitaba, sin gente a su alrededor y arboles que la ocultaran de miradas curiosas.

Con uno de los juegos de llaves que le había dado Jonson abrió la puerta y guardo ambos juegos en el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro, cogió las maletas y entro en la casa seguida por las perras. Dejó las maletas en la entrada y cerró la puerta. Se tomó unos minutos para observar toda la casa y se quedó fascinada, se parecía al cuarto de su abuelo, toda la casa estaba pintada en tonos marrones, en el centro del gran salón había un sofá de cuero negro, también se veía una mesa y 4 sillas de madera que parecían hechas a mano en el lado izquierdo de la sala, junto al ventanal. En frente del sofá y cubriendo casi toda la pared estaba el armario blanco, en el centro de este estaba la televisión de unas 32 pulgadas, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, todos en Ingles por supuesto. En la pared derecha del salón había varios juegos de cuernos de ciervo, de los que se les caen al mudar la cornamenta cada año, puestos como percheros. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que mientras miraba el salón tenía en la mente la imagen sonriente de su abuelo, se la seco con el dorso de la mano siguió viendo la casa. La cocina era sencilla y algo pequeña pero tenía todos los electrodomésticos necesarios. El baño era bastante grande, con una bañera como para que entrasen 2 personas a la vez, eso le alegró, le encantaba darse largos baños de espuma cuando necesitaba pensar. Con las maletas en las manos se dirigió a ver las habitaciones y de las 2 que había en la casa se acomodó en la más grande ya que tenía una cama de matrimonio de 2 metros por 2 metros, mientras que la otra habitación tenía una cama pequeña. Ninguna de las 2 estaba muy decorada pero ambas tenían un armario bastante grande.

Oihana estaba cansada y entumecida del viaje, por lo que decidió que antes de ponerse a deshacer el equipaje iba a ir a la playa a darse un baño, tiro la maleta más grande en el suelo y revolvió en ella hasta que encontró uno de sus bikinis, era uno rojo, la parte de abajo era una pequeña braguita y la de arriba se anudaba con tiras al cuello y también con 2 tiras dando un par de vueltas alrededor del cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho ese bikini, pero no valía para tomar el sol ya que las tiras dejaban marcas_(N/A: Foto del bikini en mi perfil)_. Rebusco un poco más en la maleta y saco un vestido blanco que llegaba a medio muslo y se ataba al cuello y unas sandalias planas. Se cambió de ropa dejando la vieja sobre la cama de la habitación para lavarla después. Abrió la maleta más pequeña y de ella sacó una mochila que había comprado para Lola, ya que era la más fuerte de las 2 perras en la cual metería siempre un vestido, las llaves de la casa, la cartera y el móvil por si acaso se convertía sin poder controlarlo. Cargó la mochila de Lola con todas las cosas necesarias y se la puso al lomo mientras Lola le lamía los brazos, estaba contenta de sentirse útil. Oihana recogió la toalla de playa que también estaba en la maleta pequeña y salieron de la casa.

Se introdujo en el bosque en la dirección que Jonson le había indicado y caminó en dirección recta a través del bosque con Lola a su derecha y Sombra a su izquierda, como siempre. Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos cuando notó el olor a mar gracias a su nuevo y mejorado olfato y siguió el olor levantando la nariz y olfateando el aire y en menos de 3 minutos salieron del espesor del bosque y divisó la playa. Cuando estaba en la orilla cerró los ojos y dejo que los olores que la rodeaban la invadieran, el primer olor que la alcanzó fue el olor del mar de manera inmediata e inconsciente lo comparó al olor del mar de su pueblo y este era más salado mientras que el suyo poseía un olor mas dulzón. Se quitó el vestido blanco y lo dejo caer al suelo junto con la toalla, se agachó y le desprendió la mochila del lomo de Lola y la dejo junto con el vestido y la toalla. Durante un momento permitió que la brisa rozara su pequeño cuerpo esbelto, desde que cambio su cuerpo se había vuelto más bonito, más… sexy y eso le gustaba.

Pasados unos segundos que pudieron ser minutos se metió en el mar. Notaba la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua y ella pero no sentía frio, no con su nueva temperatura corporal, pero aun así sentía el contraste. Cuando sus pies ya no tocaban el fondo miro hacia la orilla y vio a sus perras tumbadas en la arena, el agua estaría demasiado fría para ellas. Tras nadar y bucear durante un buen rato dejo su cuerpo flotar con la fuerza del mar permitiendo que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se relajase por completo.

De repente sintió como sus perras se levantaron de la arena y Lola emitió un ladrido de aviso, alguien venía. Oihana siguió la dirección de las miradas de las perras y pudo observar como 2 chicos y una chica se acercaban a la playa. Los dos muchachos eran altos aunque uno más que el otro, ambos vestían tan solo unos pantalones dejando los torsos musculados y tersos al aire, con los abdominales y pectorales bien definidos "Contrólate, que te estás descontrolando…", desde su transformación la parte loca y animal de su cerebro despertó junto con el lobo y entre esas nuevas emociones descontroladas por la bestia interior estaba la lujuria. Ambos chicos tenían el pelo negro y corto y la piel muy oscura como la que tenía su abuelo, los 2 aparentaban una edad aproximada a los 20 años aunque el más bajo también parecía más joven. La muchacha sin embargo, era lo opuesto a ellos, aparentaba unos 14 o 15 años, poseía una piel muy blanca y un cabello cobrizo y rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda, era muy guapa.

Al final decidió salir del agua, debido al hecho de que los muchachos se acercaban y las perras cada vez estaban más inquietas, para ellas su deber era vigilar y proteger mientras yo me bañaba y ahora detectaban una amenaza. Cuando comenzó a salir una ráfaga de viento frio le golpeo en la espalda haciendo que se le erizara la piel y se le llenaran las fosas nasales con el olor a mar. En ese mismo instante observo como el grupo se detenía, vieron como Oihana salía del agua y la ráfaga de viento que trasportaba el aroma de ella les golpeo fuerte. Por un momento ese olor les embriago, sobre todo a los muchachos, que para ellos era un olor perfecto, olía como madera y eucalipto pero con un toque dulzón, como una exquisita golosina, además detectaron un olor animal que los volvió algo locos, también percibieron un ligero olor a perro o lobo, pero enseguida achacaron ese leve olor a la jauría que había en la orilla.

-Seth relájate solo es una chica –Expuso el más alto de los muchachos mientras observaba las reacciones del más joven.

Oihana agudizo su oído para escuchar con atención a los chavales, ya que se había dado cuenta de que hablaban de ella.

-Lo sé Jacob, pero ¿La has olido?, ese olor vuelve loco a cualquiera –Seth observo como Oihana terminaba de salir del agua y gracias a su estupenda vista la pudo observar mejor. Percibió como las gotas caían de su corta melena y rodaban por su cuerpo, un cuerpo perfecto.

-¡Wow! –Se le escapó a Seth, lo cual hizo sonreír a Oihana.

-Seth, ¿No me digas que te has imprimado? –La voz de Jacob sonó algo preocupada dado que no sabían nada de aquella hermosa mujer con ese olor tan embaucador que emitía, que incluso a él que ya esta imprimado le hizo perder un poco el juicio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, solo estoy enamorado… ¡Ay! –Se quejo tras recibir un porrazo en la cabeza de su alfa.

Oihana llegó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas, se fijo como sus perras estaban en tensión mientras miraban al grupo que se había quedado parado en mitad de la playa.

-Tranquilas chicas –Dicho esto ambas perras se relajaron y se volvieron a tumbar en la arena, Oihana se gachó para acariciarlas luego cogió la toalla y se volvió a erguir, ladeo la cabeza para poder sacarse un poco el pelo con la toalla.

-¿Qué hace bañándose con el frio que hace? –Se preocupaba Jacob por la muchacha.

-Yo no tengo frio –Dijo Seth muy decidido por lo que recibió otra colleja de parte de Jacob.

-¿Cómo vas a tener tu frio imbécil?

Oihana se reía viendo la escena ya que ellos eran ajenos a que ella podía oírles y se rio aun más por las palabras de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no vamos y nos presentamos? Parecéis 2 salidos aquí parados en medio de la playa mirando a una chica medio desnuda –La chica cogió el brazo de Jacob y tiró de él en dirección a Oihana, ésta al ver que se acercaban se enrollo la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y espero a que se acercaran.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasara entre Oihana, Seth y Jacob cuando se encuentren? ¿La veran como un peligro? Lo descubrireis en el proximo capitulo<p>

Espero que me mandeis algun review.


	13. Coincidencias

_**NOTA DE AUTORA**_

_Bueno, aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo. este va dedicado a mi amiga Cardelium, por tu fidelidad y tu confianza._

_Espero que mandeis algun review_

* * *

><p><strong>COINCIDENCIAS<strong>

-Hola –Saludo la muchacha incluyendo un movimiento de la mano a Oihana que aun se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

-Hola chicos, ya pensaba que os ibais a quedar en mitad de la playa todo el día, mirándome como si fuese el espectáculo principal de un circo –Oihana rio internamente al darse cuenta de que podría serlo "La espectacular mujer lobo…, mejor que la mujer barbuda" pensó para sí.

-Hombres, poco cerebro ya sabes. Me llamo Nessie –Ella alzo la mano para saludarla con un apretón.

-Oihana, encantada. ¿Y vosotros sois…? –Miro al pequeño y luego al grande esperando a que dijeran algo. Pero no soltaron prenda.

-Bueno, mientras sus pocas neuronas se ponen en marcha te lo presento, estos son Seth –Señalando al más pequeño de los chicos –y Jacob.

-Un placer –Dijo mientras elevaba una ceja al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, Seth la miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, mientras que Jacob le enviaba una mirada analizante tras otra, lo cual le empezó a incomodar.

-¿De dónde eres Oihana?, ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? –Nessie tenía una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa.

-Ness no seas mal educada y cotilla –Jacob hablo más dirigiéndose hacia Oihana intentando disculpar la curiosidad de la niña.

-No te preocupes –Dijo mientras pasaba su vista de Jacob a Nessi –Pues no, no soy de por aquí, acabo de llegar hace tan solo unas horas, vengo de un pueblito del Pais Vasco, situado al norte de España. ¿Cómo sabias que no era de aquí?

-Por tu acento, es…raro, pero hablas muy bien –Nessi fijo la vista en la arena, avergonzada por criticarla.

-¿Si? No lo había notado –Oihana soltó una pequeña carcajada lo cual hizo levantar la mirada de Nessi y sonreír al ver que no la había ofendido.

-Pues si que vienes de bastante lejos. ¿Has venido de vacaciones? –Ahora fue Seth al que le entro la curiosidad por la extranjera.

-No, he venido a pasar unos meses, mi abuelo era de la zona y quería conocer un poco de donde venia y es por eso que hablo tan bien Ingles, el me enseño desde pequeña… -La última parte de la frase le salió con pena pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Has venido con la familia entonces? –La vena cotilla de Jacob salió a la luz, todos tenemos una pequeña maruja en nuestro interior.

-No, he venido sola –Oihana por un momento dudo en contestar la verdad, por si acaso su pregunta poseía doble intención pero luego recordó, era una mujer que se convertía en lobo, sin transformarse tenía una fuerza y una rapidez 10 veces mayor que la de cualquier hombre, aunque viniesen 5 como ellos no tendrían nada que hacer contra ella.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿No eres muy joven para ir a vivir a otro país a vivir sola? ¿Conoces a alguien por aquí? –Jacob soltó todas las preguntas de golpe casi sin tomar aire, el no estaba acostumbrado a ver extranjeros y menos aun chicas jóvenes y solas.

-Muchas preguntas de golpe ¿No crees? Bueno, a ver… tengo 19 años y no he venido a vivir, tan solo a pasar una temporada ahora que no tengo trabajo aprovecho y no, no conozco a nadie por aquí, sois las primeras personas que conozco, a parte del dueño de la casa que he alquilado. Una cosita vosotros dos –Dijo señalando a los chicos con la mirada -¿Sois Quileutes?

-Si ¿Por qué? –Respondió Seth algo contrariado por la pregunta.

-Curiosidad tan solo. –Oihana ya había encontrado a dos muchachos de la tribu de los cuales podría sacar algo de información por lo que se sintió satisfecha por su primer día. –bueno chicos ha sido un placer conoceros pero acabo de llegar y tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comida. ¿Nos veremos por aquí? –Lo que en realidad deseaba era entablar amistad para poder sacarles algo de información, no se sentía muy bien por ello pero no tenía más remedio.

-¡Por supuesto! –Salto Seth muy emocionado, la chica le había gustado mucho, era preciosa, tenía un cuerpazo y sobre todo un olor que lo estaba volviendo loco dejándole unas ganas enormes de besarla para saber si sabia tan bien como olía. – ¿Quieres que te llevemos en coche? ¿Dónde vives?

-En una casita a diez minutos de aquí –Esta vez Oihana no se planteo el decirles donde vivía o no, ya sabía que ninguna persona podría con ella si quisiera hacerle daño.

-A diez minutos solo hay carretera aun no se ha llegado a Forks –Dijo Jacob moviendo de derecha a izquierda los ojos intentando calcular las distancias andando a velocidad humana.

-No, la casita esta en mitad del bosque, hay que atravesarlo para llegar en diez minutos.

-¡Ah! Entonces vives en la vieja casa de Jonson Mohar.

-Sí, ¿Le conocéis? ¿También es Quileute?

-No, el es Spokane pero su mujer si era Quileute por eso vinieron a vivir aquí. Es un hombre un poco extraño

-A mi me parece un hombre muy amable. Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, tengo que dejar a las perras en la casa e ir a buscar en supermercado a comprar comida.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acerquemos?

-No Jacob, de verdad, gracias, pero tengo que conocer el camino desde mi casa, lo voy a tener que recorrer muchas veces.

Oihana se agacho para coger su vestido blanco, gracias a su calor corporal ya estaba totalmente seca, incluso el pelo estaba casi seco. Cuando se quitó la toalla para cambiarla por el vestido Jacob observo el tatuaje que llevaba en su costado derecho justo encima de la cadera, era un lobo aullando a la luna creciente **(N/A: Tatuaje disponible en mi perfil)**. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el collar de madera que colgaba de su cuello, parecía hecho a mano con mucho cuidado.

-Vaya, se ve que te gustan los lobos –Las palabras le salieron con un toque de ironía a sabiendas de que si ella viese a los enormes lobos que rondaban la reserva le daría un ataque.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Ella no había caído el lo que le había dado más información de la que ella quería.

-Por el collar y el tatuaje que llevas –En ese momento Oihana giro su cadera y bajo la mirada para verse el tatuaje, ya ni se acordaba de él.

-Ah, sí bueno, era el animal favorito de mi abuelo y también el mío. –Dijo mientras de ponía el vestido tapando así las miradas de los 3 sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Qué bien, también es mi animal favorito! Aquí hay muchos lobos ¡AY! –Recibió un codazo en las costillas de Jacob cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que habría que tener cuidado con esta chica, su belleza te hacia hablar más de la cuenta.

-Eso he leído en internet, además deben de ser bastante grandes. En mi pueblo también tenemos pero son algo pequeños. Bueno espero veros pronto. Ha sido un placer.

Oihana se despidió con la mano mientras se adentraba en el bosque seguida por las perras. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista del grupo echo a correr, no a toda la velocidad que le permitía su nuevo cuerpo pues las perras no podrían seguirle pero si más rápido que cualquier persona normal. Cuando llegaron a la casa, saco las llaves de la mochila que llevaba Lola y entraron. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue llamar a su padre para decirle que había llegado bien y que aun se estaba instalando. Después fue a la habitación y cogió los cuencos de las perras de la maleta pequeña y una bolsa con un poco de pienso que había traído para el primer día. Mientras ellas comían y bebían Oihana cogió el bolso con la cartera, llaves y móvil y salió en busca del supermercado.

Corrió por el bosque en dirección contraria a la playa a la velocidad que su cuerpo humano le permitía, no era tan rápido como correr como lobo pero no estaba mal. Pocos minutos después salió del límite del bosque para encontrarse con el pueblo, por la distancia que recorrió supuso que era el pueblo de Forks. Le pregunto al primer viandante con el que se encontró donde estaba el supermercado más cercano y este le indico que 2 calles más allá había uno bastante grande. Ella no quería alejarse mucho, aun no conocía la zona y tenía que seguir su propio olor para volver a casa. Su aroma era el que más le costaba identificar pero si se concentraba lo olía. Entro en el supermercado y con un carro cogió las cosas que más necesitaba, para el resto iría viniendo a lo largo de la semana. Cogió comida para ella y pienso para las perras, agua y refrescos, gel, champú y papel higiénico y de cocina, aceite y demás cosas necesarias para la comida, cuando termino se encontró con 8 bolsas pesadas para alguien normal, por suerte no para ella así que no tendría problemas en llevarlas hasta casa corriendo. Cuando salió del supermercado un chico muy guapo la detuvo.

-Hola, ¿A dónde va una chica tan guapa como tu cargada como una mula? Trae deja que te ayude.

-No hace falta de verdad –Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase el chico le había cogido 6 de las 8 bolsas aunque en seguida se arrepintió de ello.

-Madre mía, ¿como podías con ellas tu sola?, pesan una barbaridad. Dime, ¿Dónde tienes el coche? –El chico empezaba a ponerse más y más rojo con la fuerza que estaba haciendo para cargar con las bolsas y mantener la compostura.

-Emm, pues la verdad es que he venido andando, acabo de llegar al pueblo y aun no tengo transporte…

-Entonces ven, te acerco a tu casa en mi coche, vamos. –Oihana empezó a preocuparse por las manos del chico, los dedos se le estaban poniendo morados, tal vez necesite las manos en un futuro.

-No te preocupes de verdad, ya puedo ir andando.

-No seas tonta, ¿Cómo vas a poder si esta pesa más que yo? Venga, no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada. –"Ni que te tuviese que tener miedo, miedo me tendrias que tener tu a mí..." pensó para sí.

-Vale, gracias.

Oihana siguió por el aparcamiento al chico hasta llegar a un todoterreno bastante antiguo, seguro que tenía más años que ella. El chico dejó las bolsas en el maletero y le hizo señas a Oihana para que dejara las que dejara las 2 que ella cargara en el maletero, mientras estiraba y encogía los dedos para hacer que la sangre le volviese a circular.

-Por cierto, me llamo David, ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? –Oihana estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, sabía que era guapa, siempre lo había sido, igual que su padre, era muy guapo todas las mujeres de la zona iban detrás de él, pero fue su madre la única que consiguió echarle el lazo, también había visto fotos de su abuela Rina cuando era más joven y era incluso más guapa que ella, así que estaba acostumbrada, era cosa de familia.

-Yo soy Oihana, encantada.

-Espera ¿Oihana?, ¿Eres Oihana Gonzalez? –Los ojos de Oihana se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿Cómo era posible que este chico al cual acababa de conocer supiese su apellido?

-Si…-Contento con algo de duda

-Vaya, que casualidad, yo soy David Turner habíamos hablado por teléfono para venderte una moto, habíamos quedado en que me llamabas mañana para entregártela.

-Es verdad, vaya esto sí que es casualidad, mira que hay gente en el pueblo

-Se me ocurre una cosa, te acompaño a casa y luego vamos a la mía y te entrego la moto así matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro y aprovechamos para conocernos un poco. ¿Qué te parece? –David esperaba que Oihana aceptara, de esta forma, tendría la oportunidad de conseguir algo con esa chica tan guapa, una de las más guapas que había visto y parecía muy maja, guardo silencio mientras Oihana sopesaba la oferta.

-De acuerdo, me vendría bien tener cuanto antes la moto, necesito desplazarme con ella para conocer el pueblo y los alrededores.

Ambos se subieron al coche de David, Oihana le dijo la dirección de la casa de Jonson ya que no se sabía el camino pues había venido corriendo por el bosque. Cuando llegaron dejaron las bolsas de la compra y volvieron a montar en el coche de David en dirección a su casa. Tardaron unos 20 minutos pero al final llegaron, dejaron el coche en la entrada y David dirigió a Oihana al garaje donde tenía guardada la moto.

-¿De veras crees que podrás conducirla? –David no relacionaba a una chica guapa con una moto de cross, ella parecía de ese tipo de chicas que no aguanta romperse una uña.

-Claro que sí, tengo una desde los 6 años –David se quedo sorprendido, no le pegaba nada.

-Bueno, está un poco estropeada, hay que cambiarle el aceite y el embrague anda un poco suelto –Quería hacerse un poco el interesante delante de ella, tal vez si le arreglaba la moto ella aceptaría una cena con él.

-No te preocupes, la arreglare enseguida. –David se dio cuenta de que se le estaba escapando la oportunidad de conseguir una cita.

-Si quieres te la puedo arreglar yo, aquí solo hay 2 talleres, uno es muy caro y el mecánico del otro es de la reserva y es muy raro.

-No te preocupes, yo soy mecánica, lo puedo arreglar yo misma. –Los ojos de David se abiertos al igual que la boca.

-Vaya, vaya, guapa, simpática y encima mi tipo de chica, no hay chicas mecánicas y motoristas por aquí.

-Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de tener un poco de variedad ¿no? –David soltó una pequeña risa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que perdió la oportunidad de hacerle un favor y así poder lograr quedar con ella más veces. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o la chica de sus sueños se le escaparía de entre los dedos.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa, como la moto lleva aquí parada mucho tiempo te la llevas gratis si a cambio me das tu número de teléfono y quedamos un día para dar una vuelta en moto y enseñarte el lugar –Una gran sonrisa salió de los labios de David al darse cuenta de su gran idea.

-Oh, no puedo aceptarlo, estaría encantada de volver a quedar contigo pero no puedo aceptar la moto gratis –La verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia volver a quedar con David, era muy guapo, moreno con ojos verdes, pero demasiado descarado para su gusto pero también necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara el pueblo y los caminos.

-No seas tonta, si lleva aquí parada muchísimo tiempo, así te gastas los 300 dólares que había pedido por ella para dejarla perfecta, sino no podrás seguirme.

-Bueno de acuerdo, muchas gracias. ¿Tienes el móvil a mano? –Ella iba a cumplir su parte del trato, aunque no le hacía gracia llevarse la moto gratis, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

-Aquí lo tengo –Dijo David mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo –Toma escríbelo tu –le entrego el teléfono a Oihana que escribió su número.

-Aquí tienes, pero dame unos días para instalarme y arreglar la moto, sino me parece que iré demasiado despacio. Bueno, nos vemos pronto. Un placer David

-Hasta pronto Oihana, ve con cuidado, ¿Te acuerdas del camino hasta tu casa?

-Sí, si tranquilo.

Desde que se transformo la memoria de Oihana había aumentado casi hasta el punto de tener memoria fotográfica. Arranco la moto desde el pedal y se dirigió a su casa. De camino peso en lo que le había dicho David, "Un mecánico en la reserva", mañana por la mañana iría a buscar trabajo, contra más cerca estuviese de la fuente de información mejor. Ese sería el plan de mañana, conseguir como fuese trabajo en la reserva, a poder ser en el taller.

* * *

><p>Vaya, vaya ¿De quien sera el taller de la reserva?, ¿Conseguira trabajo? Lo averiguareis el el siguiente capitulo<p>

Espero que le haya gustado, ¿Merezco algun review?


	14. Buscando trabajo

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Bueno como siempre aqui teneis otro capitulo, espero que os guste_

_Los pensamientos estan entre "Comillas"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>BUSCANDO TRABAJO<span>  
><strong>

La luz entro a través de las ventanas de la habitación, las ventanas eran antiguas y no tenían persianas por lo que la luz despertó a Oihana "Mierda, tendré que comprar unas cortinas", cogió el móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y miro la hora 6:12, era pronto pero ya no iba a poder dormir más así que decidió levantarse.

Hoy iría a buscar trabajo, primero se acercaría al taller de la reserva, era el mejor sitio, en caso de que no la cogiesen iría al taller de Forks y si ese tampoco la quería trabajaría de cualquier otra cosa. Fue en dirección al baño, lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha fresca para espabilarse pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de la ducha, cambió de opinión, aun era muy temprano por lo que se iría a correr un poco. Se dirigió al armario de la habitación y cogió un pantalón de chándal corto y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. La noche anterior colocó todas las cocas que había traído en sus respectivos lugares. Cogió la mochila de Lola y añadió todos los objetos de siempre, un vestido (por si se convertía sin querer), las llaves de la casa y el teléfono móvil y salieron las 3 en dirección a los arboles, contra antes recorriese los bosques antes se los aprendería, le bastaba con recorrer una vez cada camino para aprendérselo gracias a la memoria fotográfica que ahora tenía.

Corrió durante aproximadamente una hora a una velocidad baja porque aunque las perras eran muy rápidas, no podían seguir la velocidad que ella tenía incluso teniendo la forma humana. El cielo estaba nublado, igual que el día anterior, acababa de llegar y ya echaba de menos el sol.

Decidió dar media vuelta y seguir su propio olor hasta casa. Por el camino fue pensando, tenía que aprender a controlar su nueva fuerza y a disciplinar su cuerpo para emplear la fuerza justa en el momento justo y ¿Qué mejor para ello que las artes marciales? Se animó a entrenar algún ante marcial pero no podía ir a un gimnasio pues de un solo golpe mal dado podría matar a cualquiera y podía arriesgarse pero constató que gracias a su nueva memoria podría descargarse algunos videos con técnicas, eso sería suficiente para saber aplicarlas.

Sin darse apenas cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la casa, saco las llaves de la mochila de Lola y entro, les sirvió agua y comida a las perras y se fue a dar una ducha rápida pues ya eran las 8:30 y los talleres estarían por abrir y aun tenía que cambiarse y buscarlos.

Una vez duchada y con el pelo seco se puso unos vaqueros largos, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas playeras y se dirigió hacia la calle, no sin antes coger su casco que lo había traído de casa. Cogió la moto y tomo el camino de piedra hacia la carretera. Una vez en ella pensó un poco "derecha la reserva, izquierda Forks" por lo que tomo la carretera hacia la derecha. El camino bordeaba el mar y la playa, iba admirando el paisaje, era muy bonito pero le faltaba un poco de sol.

De repente freno en seco la moto cuando vio a un chico tirarse por uno de los acantilados. Corrió hacia el borde de la carretera para comprobar si el chico estaba bien o necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, pero observo que había caído al mar y nadaba en dirección a la playa cuando otro muchacho salto igual que el primero. Observo como uno tras otro iban saltando los 5 chicos que estaban en el acantilado, parecía divertido aunque un poco peligroso lo cual le atraía horrores, tanto su padre como su abuelo siempre le dijeron que era un poco temeraria. Probaría ese salto otro día, tendría que investigar como subir hasta ese acantilado, le encantaba la adrenalina, que se le iba a hacer.

Cogió de nuevo la moto y siguió su camino. En poco minutos llego a la reserva pero no veía ningún taller por lo que decidió preguntar a un joven que pasaba por la zona.

-Perdona –Dijo deteniendo el paso del joven que la miro asombrado cuando ella se quitó el casco –Me han dicho que por la zona hay un taller mecánico.

-Emmm –El chico tardo unos segundos en volver a poner su mente en funcionamiento –si, si, el taller Black, mira, solo tienes que ir por ese camino –señalo un pequeño camino que se perdía entre las casas –y veras una casa roja, bueno pues detrás de ella está el taller.

-Muchas gracias –Volvió a ponerse el casco para seguir su camino.

-De nada, espero verte por aquí de nuevo, por cierto me llamo Josua.

-Yo Oihana, y espero que sí, voy a buscar trabajo. –Oihana volvió a la moto y siguió el camino que le había indicado Josua.

Jake estaba tirado en el suelo bajo un coche cuando oyo una moto que se acercaba, no reconoció la moto, se levantó del suelo y observo a través del cristal tintado del coche que reparaba. Cuando la moto ya estaba cerca consiguió captar el olor del piloto, era ella, ese olor no era fácil de olvidar, pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo en su casa? Ella paro la moto frente al taller y se bajo de la moto "guapa y motera, vaya, vaya, eso no se ve todos los días…".

Oihana se quito el casco y echo un vistazo al taller, este era muy rudimentario, no parecía tener buenas herramientas, pero también era un taller de pueblo. No consiguió ver a nadie pero podía oír la respiración de alguien y el latido de su corazón.

-¿Señor Black? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –"Quizás no me haya oído llegar", peso para sí al ver que nadie había salido a su encuentro cuando llegó.

-El señor Black sería mi padre yo con Jake me conformo –Jacob salió de su escondite tras el coche y se dejó ver con una gran sonrisa, las palabras de Oihana le habían hecho gracia, estaba claro que no le estaba buscando a él.

-Tú –Oihana llevaba el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa de ver a Jacob.

-Y tú –Dijo Jake riendo por la reacción que había tenido Oihana. –Se ve que no me esperabas ni me buscabas.

-Esto…, no, no te estaba buscando, buscaba al señor Black.

-Billy Black es mi padre ¿De qué le conoces? –De que conocería esa joven a su padre.

-No lo conozco pero ¿El es el dueño del taller no? Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Pues lo siento mucho guapa pero el dueño del taller soy yo.

-¿A si? Vaya, bueno, pues entonces, venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda. –Jake miro a Oihana con algo de duda, no sabía que quería decir.

-¿Ayuda? No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Bueno, la cosa es que estoy buscando trabajo y como aquí solo hay 2 talleres mecánicos, quería saber si necesitabas un empleado para el tuyo. Además veo que tienes muchos coches…

-No te ofendas pero ¿Qué sabes tú de mecánica que me pueda ser de ayuda? –No se imaginaba a una chica tan guapa y que aparentaba tanta delicadeza entre la grasa de los motores.

-Si no te importa no me juzgues sin conocerme. –Oihana estaba molesta, estaba harta de que todos la prejuzgaran en el mundo del motor solo por ser chica.

-Perdona, pero compréndeme, no conozco a ninguna chica mecánica.

-Pues ya conoces a una, llevo 13 años haciendo mecánica.

-¿13 años? Pero si tenías 19 ¿No? ¿Cómo es posible? –"Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas, si no estuviese imprimado seguro que me habría imprimado de ella".

-Pues llevo desde los 6 años, mi padre es de los mejores mecánicos que he conocido en mi vida y desde que tengo uso de razón me ha enseñado todo lo que se.

-Pues la verdad sí que necesito ayuda, antes Embry, un amigo me ayudaba en el taller pero desde que se ha ido a la universidad se me está acumulando el trabajo, pero no sé si tu…

-Si yo podría con el trabajo. ¿Qué te parece si te lo demuestro? Haber, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Oihana estaba segura de que Jake seguía prejuzgándola por su aspecto de corderito, pero ella era un lobo con piel de cordero y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Pues…, acabo de empezar a reparar el embrague del Jeep.

-¿Cuánto sueles tardar en repararlo?

-Tardo unas 3 horas, 3 horas y veinte minutos.

-Hagamos un trato ¿Si?, si yo reparo el embregue del Grand Cherokee en menor de 3 horas me quedo. –Jake no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Sería una chica trabajar más rápido que él? No lo sabía pero iba a comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo, hay trato.

Dicho esto Oihana, saco una diadema de su bolso y se la puso para que no le molestara el pelo y se puso manos a la obra.

Jake, miraba asombrado como Oihana trabajaba y se desenvolvía mejor que el mismo en el coche, gracias a sus pequeñas manos podía tener acceso a lugares que él no podía y así trabajaba mucho más rápido. En un momento se frotó la mejilla con la mano con la que trabajaba sin limpiársela lo que le dejo la mejilla negra, se veía muy sexy, demasiado sexy "Jake controla tu mente, tantos años de celibato no es bueno".

Habían pasado 2 horas y media cuando Oihana se levanto del suelo

-Bueno pues esto ya esta, puedes probarlos si quieres. –Jake salió de su estupor observándola cuando ella le habló.

-¿Cómo ya? ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido? –Jake no podía creerlo, había hacho el trabajo en un tiempo record. Al principio no estaba seguro que si valdría o no pero ahora la iba a coger seguro, con su técnica y su velocidad podrían abarcar mucho más trabajo.

-Bueno, la practica ayuda mucho y algún truquillo que otro además de que para poner esta pieza de aquí tendrías que haber desmontado estas 2, yo como tengo las manos pequeñas y los brazos finos no necesito desmontar nada. –Oihana había quedado orgullosa por haber sorprendido a Jacob.

-Bueno, vale, estas contratada. Ta quiero aquí todos los días. –Jake seguía mirando a Oihana con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le hablaba.

-Bueno jefe, ¿Empiezo hoy o mañana? –Oihana tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro por lo que acababa de lograr.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo muchísimo trabajo, si no te importa empezar ahora… iremos al 50% en las ganancias ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, pero acuérdate que yo apenas estaré por aquí unos meses, una vez que encuentre lo que he venido a buscar me volveré a casa. –Jake estaba intrigado, ¿Qué sería lo que Oihana buscaba que le obligaba a dejar su tierra y recorrer medio mundo?

-y ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?, tal vez te puedo ayudar. –Oihana sabía que no le podía decir nada o la descubrirían.

-Es algo personal, pero quizás más adelante cuando haya confianza te lo diré.

-Está bien, pero que sepas que se mantener un secrete –"De hecho yo tengo uno bien grande".

-Ya veremos.

Dicho esto comenzaron a trabajar, Jacob estaba impresionado por la habilidad de Oihana, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, era guapa, inteligente, divertida, simpática, sexy y le gustaban los motores, las motos y los deportes extremos, olía tremendamente bien, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Reneesme era su ángel pero no había ninguna duda de que esa chica también era un ángel. Estuvieron hablando mientras trabajaban, Oihana le preguntaba a Jacob cosas sobre su tierra, pero este era algo reacio con las respuestas, se iba un poco por las ramas y no sabía porque pero seguiría intentándolo.

-Oye Jacob, antes, cuando venía hacia aquí he visto como unos chicos saltaban de unos acantilados cerca de la playa.

-Sí, serían Sam y su ma… y su grupo, estarían haciendo salto de acantilado. –Jacob se mordió la lengua casi se le escapa información clasificada, pero con Oihana bajaba la guardia muy fácilmente, tendría que prestar más atención.

-¿Cómo se puede subir hasta ahí? –Oihana pensó empezar a coger algo de confianza con él, tal vez así, conseguiría más información.

-Cerca del borde le la playa hay un camino que sube por el acantilado, tienes un nivel más bajo para saltar, de donde saltan ellos es demasiado alto. –Jacob recordó lo que le paso a Bella cuando se tiró de ese acantilado, una humana no podría a penas soportar la caída y si había corriente no podría salir del agua.

-Gracias. –No dijo más, no quería revelar información.

A las 16:30 cerraron el taller y Oihana volvió a casa. De camino a casa fue pensando que haría el resto de la tarde pues no conocía a nadie. Decidió que comenzaría con las técnicas de artes marciales por lo que se dirigió al pueblo de Forks a buscar una tienda de deportes para comprar un saco de arena. Además compró un saco de cemento, ya que el saco con arena no aguantaría ni un solo puñetazo, con todo cargado como se podía en la moto volvió a casa. Una vez allí preparo el cemento, vacio la arena del saco y lo relleno con el cemento. Lo colgó de una de las ramas más gruesas que había en un árbol en la parte trasera de la casa y dejo que el cemento secara.

Cuando fue a entrar a casa a ducharse y cambiarse oyó como alguien se acercaba, afino el oído y el olfato y pudo oír 4 corazones latiendo a parte del suyo pero, ella no conocía a nadie por aquí, ¿Quién vendría a buscarla?

* * *

><p>¿Quien ira en busca de Oihana a su casa? ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Que hara Oihana si se siente en peligro?<p>

Lo averiguareis en el siguiente capitulo.


	15. Fiesta en la playa

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Bueno aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo, como siempre los pensamientos estan entre "comillas", los recuerdos en **negrita** y las conversaciones que se oyen a lo lejos en cursiva_

_Danny te contesto abajo_

_Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIESTA EN LA PLAYA<span>  
><strong>

Cuatro días han pasado desde que Seth y sus amigos fuesen a visitarla a su casa, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberles dicho donde vivía, desde entonces solían pasarse de vez en cuando para, según ellos hacerle una visita.

Cuatro días han pasado desde que Oihana comenzó con los entrenamientos, de entre todas las artes marciales escogió 3 diferentes, Capoeira para conseguir velocidad en los movimientos, Muay Thai para lograr la técnica perfecta y el Ninjutsu para poseer la agilidad, sigilo y disciplina de los legendarios ninjas. Había avanzado mucho en sus entrenamientos, le encantaban las 3 disciplinas pero con la que más a gusto se sentía era con el Ninjutsu con la cual aprendió a disciplinar su cuerpo y su mente, saltaba de árbol en árbol sin apenas emitir sonido, sus movimientos era sigilosos, otra de las artes del Ninjutsu era el aprender a usar las armas, entre todas a Oihana le gustaba emplear 2 cuchillos que los hacía bailar en su mano como si fuesen palos de mayoret.

Hoy era sábado y Jake le había invitado a una pequeña fiesta que se iba a celebrar en la playa, ya que varios de sus amigos que estaban en la universidad venían de visita. Al principio rehusó ya que su cometido era lograr información y marcharse, pero como hasta ahora Jacob no había soltado prenda quizás la mejor forma era esperar a que alguno de los chicos de la reserva se emborrachara, entonces sería más fácil de sacar la información. Por lo que entrenaría un poco e iría a la fiesta.

Se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados y elásticos y una camisetita que únicamente le cubría los pechos. Cogió el cinturón que ella misma se había fabricado, coloco los cuchillos y se lo puso alrededor de la cintura y junto con las perras salieron de casa en dirección al bosque. 2 días atrás había encontrado una pequeña cascada al norte del pueblo de Forks, a si que se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Mientras las perras corrían por el bosque Oihana iba de árbol en árbol evitando cualquier sonido pero intentando seguir la velocidad de la carrera de Lola y Sombra. Era un reto pues estas cada vez era más rápidas y en ocasiones los arboles estaban muy separados unos de otros pero ella cada vez era más rápida y más silenciosa. Normalmente harían falta unas cuchillas para escalar los arboles, pero a ella le bastaba con apretar un poco los dedos y estos se clavaban en la corteza de los arboles.

Una vez en la cascada Oihana práctico el ataque con los cuchillos, estos estaban tan afilados que podían cortar a una persona en 2, los hacía girar sobre la palma de la mano y luego atacaba con él al aire, tenía mucha destreza con ellos. Además de eso practico movimientos de las otras 2 artes y tras 4 horas de entrenamiento volvió a casa de la misma manera con la que había llegado.

Una vez en casa se tomo una larga ducha de agua caliente, tuvo que poner la ducha a su máxima temperatura para notar el calor, pero necesitaba relajar los músculos, tras una larga ducha se dirigió al armario para decidir que se iba a poner al final escogió un vestido blanco largo con una apertura a cada lado hasta la cintura y con el escote en palabra de honor **(N/A: Foto del vestido en mi perfil)**. Oihana, había prácticamente eliminado de su armario los vaqueros que no eran flexibles y las minifaldas pues estos no le permitirían correr si lo necesitaba. Se peino el pelo de manera que le quedaron las puntas hacia arriba y el resto liso, luego se pinto la raya del ojo y los labios de color rojo, que era uno de sus colores favoritos y salió de casa en dirección al bosque.

Con el vestido que llevaba no podía ir bien en moto porque podría engancharse en la correa así que fue andando a través del bosque. Miro el reloj del móvil, eran las 23:10, "Estupendo, voy tarde" y comenzó a correr a su máxima velocidad. En poco más de un minuto ya había llegado al borde del bosque con la playa y camino a ritmo normal. Observo la playa y vio una gran hoguera y alrededor de ella había muchísimas personas, no conocía a ninguna. Cuando llego todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, los chicos la miraban con deseo y las chicas con odio. Oihana se sentía muy incómoda, odiaba ser el centro de atención, busco a Jacob con la mirada pero no le encontró, ni a ´l, si a Seth, Nessie o los amigos de Seth, Paul, Brody o Collin, por lo que se sentó en un árbol caído a distancia de la hoguera. "No tenía que haber venido", de pronto un ruido en el bosque la saco de sus pensamientos, se oyó un gruñido en el fondo del bosque, demasiado lejos para el alcance de sus nuevos ojos, solo veía arboles, a los pocos segundo aparecieron Jake y Nessie riendo a través del bosque.

-Hola Oihana, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien Nessie gracias y ¿Tu qué tal?

-Muy bien –Nessie tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios –Voy a saludar a los chicos, luego os veo –Y salió corriendo hacia la hoguera, dejando a Jake y Oihana solos.

-Jake, ¿Todo bien? –Oihana estaba preocupada, Jake era la única persona a la que tenía algo de aprecio, pasaban muchas horas juntos todos los días.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Es que junto antes de que aparecieseis he oído un gruñido en el bosque y parecía un lobo o un oso y me asuste, ¿Te lo has encontrado? –Los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos, ¿Cómo podía ella haberlo oído? Estaba demasiado lejos para los oídos de las personas incluso de los otros lobos.

-No yo no he oído nada, ¿Estás segura de que era un animal? Por aquí cuando el viento silba parecen aullidos. –Esperaba quitarle importancia al asunto antes de que ella indagara, era muy lista, demasiado.

-Estoy segura, pero no te preocupes, ya se habrá marchado. –Para Jake lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola en vez de allí con todo el mundo?

- Bueno… es que he llegado y como no había nadie a quien conociese pues me he sentido un poco fuera de lugar. Todos me miraban no sé, Jake, no debería estar aquí, no pertenezco a este lugar.

-No digas tonterías, eres una chica estupenda –Cogió a Oihana de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara y le siguiese hacia la hoguera.

-Jake espera –Sabía que era inútil discutir con él, era todo un cabezota.

-Hey chicos, venid que os voy a presentar. –Todos miraron es su dirección y Oihana se ruborizo por tanta atención, esto no se lo iba a perdonar.

-Vaya Jake, no te cansas de traer extranjeras ¿no?

-Ya vale Sam. Bueno pues esta es Oihana, ha venido de España a pasar unos meses y durante ese tiempo será mi socia en el taller.

-Ya vale Jake –Oihana forcejeo hasta conseguir zafarse de la mano de Jacob. Pero este no la dejo marchar hasta que le presento a todo el mundo, estaban las 2 manadas y sus imprimaciones así que era muchos.

-¿Dónde está Embry? –Le preguntó Jake a Seth.

-Dijo que vendría un poco más tarde, ya le conoces.

Oihana aprovecho el despiste de Jacob para escabullirse de ellos, no tenía ganas de relacionarse con nadie, estaba frustrada, había venido a por respuestas y no había conseguido ninguna y en vez de estar investigando estaba en una fiesta donde todo el mundo la miraba de alguna manera o de otra y una de dos o ella verdaderamente era tan guapa o es que en esta zona no había muchas chicas guapas. Mientras pensaba sentada en una piedra vio como Nessie se le acercaba con una sonrisa, parecía de las pocas personas que no le miraban con deseo u odio.

-Hola, ¿Por qué esas tan alejada? –Se sentó junto a ella en la arena.

-Bueno, pues, me parece que no les caigo muy bien. –Parecía que ella si quería que fuesen amigas, pero no podía bajar la guardia, ¿Sabría ella algo sobre las leyendas?

-No digas tonterías, solo son un poco desconfiados y raros, pero ya verás como enseguida.

-No sé yo, el grandote Sam ya me ha insultado

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No es el que, sino el cómo, da igual. ¿Oye por qué no te he visto por aquí antes? –Tenía que descubrir si ella podría saber algo.

-Es que mi familia y yo ahora vivimos en Seattle.

-¿Ahora?

-Si vivimos aquí en Forks desde que nací pero luego nos tuvimos que mudar para evitar más trans… más problemas –Oihana vio como Nessie miraba para todos los lados, le estaba ocultando algo.

_-¡Embry tio! Poco más y no llegas a la fiesta_

_-Bueno pero ya estoy aquí ¿No?, que pesado eres Seth._

_-¿Ya has conocido a la nueva?_

_-¿Nueva?, si la nueva socia en el taller de Jake, vete a verla, ya verás._

-Bueno chica, me voy a saludar a Embry y a Sarah, luego te veo –Vio como Nessie se alejaba a hablar con una chica por lo que se estiro en la arena a ver las estrellas, pero no había ninguna, el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Embry acababa de llegar y ya le estaban atosigando y Nessie le había robado a Sarah pero lo más raro era lo que le había dicho Seth ¿Desde cuándo venía gente nueva a las fiestas de la manada? Tuvo que pedirle permiso a Jacob para poder llevar a Sarah ya que al ser su novia y no su imprimación no podía contarle nada.

-Embry, vamos a conocer a la chica nueva, Nessie me ha dicho que es súper maja. –Sarah se le había agarrado al brazo y daba pequeños saltitos. "Estupendo, conocer gente nueva… con lo que me gusta" y le llevo a rastras hasta una chica con un largo vestido blanco que estaba tumbada en la arena.

-Hola –Oihana oyó a una chica que le llamaba y se incorporo para saludarla.

-Hola –Dijo Oihana mirando a la chica

En el momento en el que Embry miro a los ojos de la chica mientras ella se incorporaba y saludaba a su novia algo cambio en el, de repente todo lo que le unía a este mundo desapareció, el amor que sentía por todo el mundo casi desvaneció y algo muy fuerte sintió por aquella chica. Todo lo que sentía por su novia, ¡Sarah!, que iba a hacer ahora con Sarah. No podía seguir en ese sitio entre su novia y la chica con la que se acababa de imprimar y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, tenía que aclarar su cabeza.

-Nessie me ha dicho que te llamas Oihana, yo soy Sarah y este es mi novio –En el momento en el que Sarah se giro vio que Embry ya no estaba. Oihana observo a la chica mientras se presentaba hasta que hablo de un novio, pero ella no había visto a nadie, tampoco se había fijado, estaba mirando el cielo a la busca de una simple estrella.

Embry corrió en dirección al bosque, cuando estuvo oculto de la vista de todo el mundo se quitó la ropa, la dejo colgada de una rama y se transformó, necesitaba pensar. ¿Cómo le podía pasar esto ahora?, después de tanto buscar a su imprimación y no encontrarla por ningún lado decidió echarse una novia, pero que iba a hacer ahora con Sarah.

Mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que se le venían encima se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Vaya Embry, menuda se te viene encima

-Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

-Me tocaba guardia, veo que vas a hacer pasar a Sarah por lo que yo he pasado.

-No sé que voy a hacer, Sarah es muy buena, siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, pero… ahora que me he imprimado no se qué voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé quien es ni como se llama.

-Bueno solo te diré que la he visto en la cabeza de Jacob y según tengo entendido se irá en unos meses. Lo siento chucho pero no es de aquí, vamos, ni siquiera es de nuestro país, ella es de España y no creo que se quiera quedar.

-¿Tienes que ser tan cabrona? Puedes decir lo mismo sin hacer tanto daño.

-Mala suerte, eres un chucho sarnoso y es lo que te mereces.

-Vete a la mierda Leah.

Embry cambió de fase, no quería escuchar más a la arpía del pueblo, bastante tenía con su propia conciencia como para añadir otra más. Estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿El qué?

Oihana estuvo escuchando los cotilleos que le soltaba Sarah, a ella eso le daba igual. Le pregunto si ella era de la tribu o si sabia alguna de sus leyendas, pero Sarah le dijo que su novio no le había contado ninguna, que eran secretas. "Estupendo, nadie va a soltar prenda…", Oihana cada vez estaba más frustrada, no conseguía nada y encima tenía que escuchar a Sarah poner verde a gente que ni conocía. Tenía que salir de ahí o se volvería loca.

-Bueno Sarah, me voy a dar una vuelta y estirar las piernas, luego te veo.

-Vale, yo te espero por aquí.

Oihana se levanto sacudiéndose la arena que se le había pegado al vestido y se dirigió a la orilla de la playa, se quito las sandalias y metió los pies en el agua mientras la parte más baja de su vestido se mojaba junto con sus pies y volvió a mirar al cielo a la espera de alguna estrella o de la luna, pero estaba nublado.

-Aquí casi nunca se ven las estrellas –Alguien se situó a su lado, pero ella no se volteo a ver, siguió mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ya me doy cuenta, en mi tierra también suele estar el cielo nublado pero de vez en cuando las nubes se hacen a un lado dejando a la vista las estrellas más bonitas.

-Me llamo Embry –Entonces Oihana se giro para ver quién era el famoso Embry del que tanto hablaba Jake.

-Yo… -De repente se quedo parada, observando, era un chico muy guapo que únicamente llevaba uno pantalones vaqueros, tenía el pecho al aire dejando una vista perfecta de unos abdominales y pectorales bien definidos, ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? ¿No había tenido bastante para aprender la lección con lo que paso con Lucas? ¿Es qué se había enamorado de una persona a simple vista? "No, imposible, el amor a primera visto no existe" pensó para sí muy segura, pero entonces que era. De repente todos los recuerdos de Lucas le vinieron a la mente.

**Hacía varios meses que Samanta, su madre había muerto en el accidente y Oihana tenía un ataque de rebeldía o al menos eso era lo que decía Eneko. Oihana iba de hombre en hombre buscando quizás el cariño que perdió al morir su madre hasta que conoció a Lucas, un chico malo, muy musculoso y muy guapo pero mentalmente inestable, Lucas le pidió que saliesen justos, cosa que Oihana acepto aunque no muy convencida de ello. Con cada día que pasaba Lucas se volvía más celoso y más agresivo pero Oihana no le dio importancia hasta que a los pocos meses le prohibió que viese a Eneko, no quería que viese a ningún hombre. En ese momento Oihana abrió los ojos, lo que hacía era por despecho, estaba enfadada con el mundo, enfadada con su madre por abandonarla y hacía todo lo que a su madre no le hubiese gustado, por lo que decidió mandarle a la mierda. **

**Quedaron en casa de Oihana que ese día estaba vacía ya que su padre no sabía nada de lo que ella hacía. En el momento en el que le dijo a Lucas que ya no quería volver a saber nada de él este entró en cólera y comenzó a pegarla, ella sabía y podía defenderse pero estaba en estado de shock, jamás hubiese imaginado que Lucas fuera capaz de golpearla. Oihana tardo varios segundo en reaccionar, segundos durante los cuales ella estaba tirada en el suelo mientras Lucas la golpeaba. Cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo Oihana le golpeo con la pierna en los huevos, cuando Lucas se encogió por el dolor Oihana le agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y le asestó un fuerte rodillazo en la nariz dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo, corrió a encerrarse en el baño y con el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo llamo a la policía. **

**Cuando llego la policía y una ambulancia él seguía tirado en el suelo pues Oihana aprovechando el estado en el que estaba le ató con bridas las manos y los pies para que no pudiese moverse. **

**Aquella etapa de locura le costó el tabique de la nariz roto, 2 costillas rotas, los 2 ojos, moratones por el torso y 17 cortes por puñetazos en la cara.**

Oihana agito la cabeza hacia los lados con la esperanza de borrar aquellos recuerdos. Aquel mismo día se prometió a si misma que pasaría de los hombre para siempre y aquí estaba ahora sintiendo algo que no debería sentir por un hombre al que no conocía de nada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Yo me llamo Oihana –Lo mejor era presentarse así que le tendió la mano.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le habrá pasado a Oihana con Embry? ¿Podrá superar lo que le paso con Lucas?<p>

**TENEIS ALGUNOS VIDEOS SOBRE LAS 3 ARTES QUE PRACTICA OIHANA EN MI PERFIL**

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Para Danny:

Hola wapisima, cuanto me alegro de volver a saver de ti, pense que habias perdido la historia cuando la cambie a rango M y no sabia como ponerme en contacto contigo para decirtelo. Bueno me alegra muchisimo que te guste como esta la historía, pero aun queda mucho.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Un beso muy grande.


	16. Noche de estrella

**_NOTA DE AUTORA_**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño obsequio. Como he encontrado trabajo y empiezo mañana aquí os regalo un super capitulo super largo. Ya me direis que os parece, espero merecerme algunos reviews. Un beso_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS<span>**

Y ahí estaba ella, observando a un chico guapo, cada vez que lo miraba una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, pero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿Se habría enamorado a simple vista? "Imposible", para ella el amor a primera vista no existía, era un invento de las películas y libros románticos para crear esperanzas en jóvenes, pues aquellos hombres perfectos no existían ¿O si existían y ella solo había tenido mala suerte? "¡NO!" se grito a si misma mientras sacudía las ideas de su cabeza.

-Bueno Oihana, y ¿Que te trae por aquí? -Embry tenía una gran sonrisa pero la felicidad no era plena, se debatía en su fuero interno una y otra vez sobre que iba a hacer ¿Dejaría a Sarah para estar con Oihana? ¿Pero si ella se iría en unos meses debería echarlo todo por tierra para luego perderla? ¿Debía aprovechar cada segundo que ella estuviese aquí? La cabeza de Embry le daba vueltas, pero sabía que era Oihana, a partir de ahora siempre iba a ser ella y por ella su corazón y su alma así se lo decía.

-Bueno he venido de visita a pasar un tiempo, luego me volveré a mi pueblo

Oihana separó la mirada de él, no podía seguir mirándole, le estaba confundiendo, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debería haber aprendido la lección. Después del juicio con Lucas se había prometido a si misma que se habían acabado los chicos para ella, serían meros objetos para saciar el placer o amigos, pero nada más. Quizás era eso lo que veía en el, un buen chico para saciar su ya larga sequia. "Si, tiene que ser eso, nada más" quiso convencerse a sí misma mientras observaba las estrellas y se adentraba unos pasos más en el mar.

A Embry aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal en el pecho, se iba a marchar y no tendría mucho tiempo para estar con ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se fuese? ¿Se marcharía con ella? ¿La intentaría convencer de que se quedara con él? De repente observo cómo se alejaba de el adentrándose un poco más en el agua permitiendo que su bonito vestido se mojara más y dejando a la vista una de sus piernas hasta medio muslo a través de la abertura del vestido que debía de llegar casi hasta la cadera. Un nudo se formo es su garganta mientras la observada, era muy hermosa, la luz de la hoguera golpeaba a su espalda creando unas sombras que bailaban a su alrededor, llevaba su pelo corto peinado con las puntas hacia afuera como lo solía llevar Alice, sus ojos marrones observaban el cielo en busca de algún hueco entre las nubes que le permitiese ver el cielo, los labios de un rojo intenso que tan solo invitaban a besarla, tubo que agitar la cabeza para eliminar las imágenes de como seria besar a esa mujer, que olía a diosa. Su olor, una mezcla de bosque, mar y dulce, olía como el mejor de los chocolates para el hombre más goloso del mundo. Continuo bajando la mirada hasta posarse en su pecho, justo en la línea superior de aquellos generosos pechos había un collar que le resultaba familiar, un lobo en posición aulladora tallado en madera, como los que se regalaban en la tribu entre las parejas Cómo podía ser que ella tuviese un collar de esos?, ¿Ya tendría pareja en la tribu? No podía ser, si apenas llevaba una semana aquí, quien había sido. Se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién te ha regalado ese collar? -Prácticamente escupió las palabras, lo que provoco que Oihana se girase en su dirección y le mirara con confusión.

-¿Perdona? -Entonces Embry se dio cuenta del todo que había empleado e intento decirlo de la mejor manera posible.

-Tu collar, es muy bonito, ¿Te lo han regalado o lo has comprado en algún lugar? -Oihana se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y sujeto el colgante con el puño cerrado mientras volvía la vista al cielo.

-Me lo regaló mi abuelo. -¿Su abuelo? ¿Sería su abuelo Quileute como para regalarle dicho collar que representaba el amor para la tribu a su nieta? Pero eso era imposible, ella era española y tenía la piel muy blanca.

-¿Tu abuelo era de la tribu? -Oihana se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo habría deducido él la verdad? Daba igual, pero no podía dejar que supiera la verdad, si consideraban a su abuelo un traidor por abandonar la tribu se le cerrarían todas las puertas.

-No, ¿Por qué? -Quería saber cómo había llegado a dicha conclusión antes de que los demás también llegasen a ella.

-Es que ese tipo de colgantes es un símbolo de amor entre nuestra tribu, se regala a la persona que más quieres -"Se regala a la persona que más quieres" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Oihana como si fuese el eco más profundo de una gran cueva. ¿Era ella la persona a la que más quería su abuelo?, sabía que él la quería pero no que ella era la persona que su abuelo más amaba.

-Es que... bueno, es uno de mis animales favoritos y mi abuelo era carpintero y me lo hizo. -Parecía una buena excusa, bien argumentada pero ¿Se la creería él?

-Ah -Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Embry al saber que no había ningún hombre fuera de la familia que le regalase cosas -Bueno, es muy parecido a los nuestros, es una gran casualidad -Parecía que Embry había creído su historia aun que no parecía del todo convencido.

-Sí, es una casualidad.

Estuvieron hablando de temas sin importancia sentados en la arena junto a la orilla durante algunas horas, hasta que vino Nessie y se lo llevo alegando que Jacob le buscaba. Oihana se marcho a casa a través del bosque mientras dejaba los restos de la fiesta a sus espaldas. Cuando Embry vio desaparecer a Oihana entre los árboles se apresuró a buscar a Sarah, pero no la encontró.

-Oye Nessie, ¿Has visto a Sarah?

-Estaba cansada a sí que se ha ido a tu casa. Me ha dicho que el fin de semana que viene no vendréis, que iréis a ver a sus padres. Te vamos a echar de menos. –Nessie apreciaba mucho a Embry, desde que era pequeña y tenía ganas de jugar, fuese cual fuese el juego él siempre estaba dispuesto a participar.

Recordar que el fin de semana siguiente no vendría le dolió en el alma, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar Oihana y tenía que aprovecharlo. Sarah y él se conocieron el primer año de universidad, ambos escogieron ingeniería. Desde el principio a Sarah le gusto Embry, pero él era reacio a comenzar cualquier relación por miedo a que un día apareciese su imprimación y no quería hacer pasar a alguien por lo que había pasado Leah, a pesar de que para todos seguía siendo una arpía desde que estaban juntos en la manada de Jake la había empezado a comprender. Después de un año al final decidió dar el paso y salir con Sarah. Ella no sabía nada de su condición de lobo porque la manada prohibía contarlo a menos que fuese una imprimada, pero aun así la había presentado como su novia oficial. Todos la había aceptado a pesar de que era un poco chismosa, todos menos Leah, porque sabía que tarde o temprano le pasaría lo mismo que a ella. Embry se dirigió hacia Jake, en busca de consejo.

-Jake tío, necesito hablar contigo en privado. –Jake vio el dolor escrito en el rostro de su amigo, lo conocía bien, había entrado en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Claro, ven, vamos hacia el bosque, fuera de ojos y oídos entrometidos –Varias carcajadas sonaron alrededor mientras emprendían el camino. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos se apoyo en un gran árbol soltando un gran suspiro.

-Vamos suéltalo ya Embry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Sarah? –Jake dedujo que tenía que ser mal de amores, ¿Qué otra cosa sino tormentaria de esa manera a su mejor amigo?

-Ojala fuera eso. He conocido a Oihana.

-Vaya, ¿No me digas que tú también te has enamorado? –Los ojos de Embry se abrieron como platos al oír esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que enamorado? ¿Quién se ha enamorado de ella? –Elevo un poco la voz, más de lo que hubiese deseado pero pareció que Jacob no se dio cuenta, este sin embargo emitió una pequeña risa mientras negaba disimuladamente con la cabeza.

-Pues Seth, en cuanto la vimos por primera vez en la playa, la chica iba en bikini y ya conoces a Seth, esta algo salido y entre lo guapa que era y lo bien que nos huele a todos, cosa que no entiendo, pues el chaval se quedo pillado.

-¿Se ha imprimado de ella?

-¡Qué va! El imbécil solo se ha quedado pillado, y ahora lo tengo todos los días danzando por el taller.

-¿Por el taller? No entiendo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué no lo sabes? Es mi nueva socia en el taller, es una mecánica estupenda. Por lo visto su padre le enseño desde que nació y tiene mil trucos para hacer las cosas más sencillas y más rápidas. Desde que está conmigo, tenemos 3 veces más trabajo y gano muchísimo más.

-¿En serio? ¿Mecánica? Jamás lo diría, no tiene pinta, parece, no se delicada, fina. Con ese cuerpo y esa cara hubiese dicho que era modelo. –Embry estaba gratamente sorprendido, se le había formado lentamente en el rostro mientras escuchaba las palabras de Jake, a él igual que a Jake le gustaba la mecánica.

-Bueno y de que querías hablarme, que nos estamos yendo por las ramas. –Jacob miraba a su amigo que aun que ahora tuviese una sonrisa en su boca, su rostro aun denotaba preocupación.

-Bueno, tú dile a Seth que no quiero que se acerque a menos 50 metros de ella. –Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿No me digas que te ha…? –Embry levanto la mirada para fijarla directamente en los ojos de Jake mientras asentía con la cabeza –Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues no lo sé, ella me ha dicho que se pronto, ¿Debería arruinar la relación de 2 años con Sarah por un par de meses con ella?

- Ella ha venido a conocer el país de su abuelo y una vez que consiga lo que necesita se irá y no creo que se vaya a quedar. ¿Por qué no esperas y la conoces un poco antes de decidir nada?

-Es una buena idea, primero averiguare si hay alguna posibilidad de que se quede conmigo y luego tomo la decisión.

-Procura que no se entere de que tienes a Sarah, se le ve buena persona, si ve que tienes novia no va a querer absolutamente nada contigo.

-Entonces volveré solo a partir de ahora. Pero ¿Qué le voy a decir a Sarah? Ella va a querer venir conmigo, sabes que le gusta esto.

-Chico, eso ya es cosa tuya, yo ahí ya no me meto.

En cuanto Oihana llegó a casa la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cada vez que la cara de Embry se ponía en su cabeza a su lado aparecían 2 más, la de Lucas y la suya propia después de los golpes. "¿Serán todos iguales?, mentirosos, traicioneros y cabrones. ¿O tal vez no?" comenzó a debatir en su cabeza si debería darse otra oportunidad o no, quizás solo tuvo mala suerte, su amigo Eneko era un buen hombre por lo que no todos deberían de ser malos. Ellos lo intentaron una vez, pero descubrieron que estaban mejor siendo amigos que pareja. La cabeza empezó a dolerle así que decidió salir a correr, pero esta vez lo haría como lobo, hacía mucho que no se convertía y tenía la necesidad de hacerlo por lo que se quito la ropa interior y las sandalias y salió de casa únicamente con el vestido.

Corrió hacia la línea de los arboles se quitó el vestido y lo anudo a una rama. Una vez desnuda vestida únicamente con el colgante de su abuelo se convirtió en la loba que llevaba dentro, para poder llevar siempre el colgante Oihana cambió la cuerda de cuero que sujetaba el colgante por una goma negra que se estiraba lo suficiente como para rodear su cuello en forma lobuna, de esta manera su familia siempre iba con ella, su abuelo velaría por ella. Corrió empleando toda su velocidad, la sensación de libertad era inmensa, su mente se vació de cualquier miedo, confusión o duda.

Cuando llego a la cascada se sentó cerca de ella dejando que las gotas de agua refrescaran su blanco pelaje el cual resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche. De repente un ruido saco a Oihana de su relajación mental que comenzó a escudriñar el horizonte plagado de arboles y oscuridad. Olfateo el aire de su alrededor y afinó su oído hasta descubrir que era lo que se estaba acercando a su posición. Eran lobos, al menos 6 por el sonido de las pisadas y los diferentes aromas, tal vez ese era su territorio. En pocos minutos 6 lobos de diferente pelaje oscuro aparecieron entre los árboles, liderados por un macho completamente gris, este observo a Oihana y comenzó a gruñir mientras le enseñaba los dientes. Era lo que ella creía, estaba invadiendo su territorio. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lobo gris con suma delicadeza, debía demostrarle que no era una enemiga, que no quería invadir su territorio. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos del pequeño lobo (comparado con ella) y agachó la cabeza y las patas delanteras, mostró sumisión frente aquel lobo, este observo a Oihana durante unos segundos e imito su movimiento.

Oihana ante aquel echo se quedo paralizada, ¿De verdad podía comunicarse con los animales como decía su abuelo? Todos los demás lobos de acercaron a su posición para olfatearla, Oihana deseaba acariciarlos, conocerlos, por lo que cabio de fase. Los lobos retrocedieron un paso y volvieron a olfatear, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era la misma se volvieron a acercar y permitieron que ella les tocase y acariciase. Como le había explicado su abuelo en las historias ella tenía un poder especial para comunicarse con los animales.

Hoy era miércoles, para Oihana el resto de la semana había pasado tranquila cada día iba a la cascada con las perras y se encontraba con el grupo de lobos a los cuales había puesto nombre, Nagusi(jefe) para el cabeza de manada, Ilargi(luna) y Ametsa(sueño) para las hembras adultas, Lore(flor) para la hembra joven, que tendría unos 8 meses, Eguzki(Sol) para el macho adulto y Txiki(pequeño) para el macho más joven de la manada que no tendría más de 3 meses.

Para Embry los 3 días en la universidad fueron un tormento, no conseguía concentrarse, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, el miércoles se levantó con una única idea en la cabeza, volver a verla. Se incorporo en la cama y ahí estaba Sarah, ¿Qué le iba a decir a ella? Se apoyo en su hombro y lo agito un poco para despertarla.

-Sarah, Sarah despierta –Sarah abrió los ojos y se estiró.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Me voy a ir un par de días a LaPush –Sarah abrió los ojos del todo y lo miró sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mi madre me ha llamado y me necesita por allí un par de días, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tú quédate aquí, volveré en un par de días.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –Sarah parecía no estar muy segura pero no lo cuestiono, el nunca le había mentido antes.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, si por lo que sea se alarga al fin de semana te avisaré para que vayas, sino vete a clase y coge apuntes también para mí.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Varias horas después estaba corriendo en forma de lobo en dirección a LaPush, para él era la forma más rápida(a parte del avión) y más barata de viajar. Un par de horas después estaba en los límites del bosque y de su casa, cambió de fase y se puso los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba anudada a la pierna y entro en casa. Por suerte al poco de entrar en la manada de Jake éste le había dado permiso para contárselo a su madre, cosa que le hizo todo más fácil por lo que ahora podía explicarle que era lo que le pasaba con Oihana y pedirle consejo a ella, pues no hay nadie más sabio que una madre. Pero cuando entró por la puerta de casa no había nadie. Aprovecho para darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia y un poco elegante. Cuando terminó de prepararse comió algo y se dirigió al taller de Jake.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros del taller se detuvo y observo aun al amparo de los arboles, vio como Oihana estaba arrodillada junto a un Volvo de los 80, llevaba un pantalón muy pequeño y una camiseta corta blanca llena de manchas de grasa y aceite, se le veía tan sexy que Embry se empezó a excitar de manera incontrolada hasta que vio como aparecía Seth y se sentaba junto a ella. De repente una furia recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía sentir odio por Seth, su compañero de manada, su hermano? Esa mujer estaba sacando lo peor de él. Desesperado comenzó a correr por el bosque para vaciar su mente.

Tras 2 horas de larga carrera volvió al taller pero esta vez para hablar con ella, pero cuando llego no logró verla por ninguna parte, de pronto apareció Jacob secándose las manos con un paño ya sucio.

-Se ha ido hace 15 minutos. ¿Qué escusa le has dado a Sarah? –Jake sabía perfectamente para que había venido su mejor amigo, el también estaba imprimado.

-Que tenía que ayudar a mi madre. –Embry apenado por no poder estar con ella se desplomo cansado sobre una silla que había cerca.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla a su casa?

-¿Sabes donde vive? –De repente la esperanza brillo tras los ojos de Embry

-Claro, ha alquilado la vieja casa de Jonson Mohar.

-¿Está viviendo en esa vieja casa sola en medio del bosque? ¿Y si le pasa algo? –Ambos sabían a qué se referían.

-Hace mucho que no hemos detectado olor a nuevos vampiros, de todas maneras hemos incluido la zona de su casa en nuestras patrullas.

-Gracias, iré a buscarla entonces.

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a la vieja casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa se colocó bien la ropa y llamó dado 3 toques en la vieja puerta de madera pero no abrió nadie. Olfateo el aire y se dio cuenta que su olor se adentraba en el bosque "A dónde diablos ira sola por el bosque, pronto anochecerá", la preocupación comenzó a invadirle y salió corriendo siguiendo su olor.

Mientras esperaba a su manada favorita saco de la mochila de Lola los altavoces y el IPod y puso un poco de música, los lobos nunca venían a la misma hora pero ella siempre esperaba, les traía comida. Puso el IPod en aleatorio y comenzó a cantar las canciones. A los pocos minutos apareció Nagusi entre los arboles seguido de los demás miembros de la manada, en cuanto vieron a Oihana Txiki salió corriendo a su encuentro en busca de sus mimos. Oihana se moría por el cachorro, se parecía muchísimo a Sombra cuando la acogió. Oihana cogió la bolsa donde traía los huesos y la carne y se la echo en el gran cuenco que guardaba junto a la cascada.

Embry corría a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía ¿Cómo podía haberse adentrado tanto en el bosque? ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Estaría herida? Todas esas preguntas golpeaban fuerte en su cabeza. De repente su olor se hizo más intenso, "Esta cerca" pero un sonido le hizo frenar de golpe, el aullido de un lobo, "Le están atacando" y aceleró con fuerza cuando consiguió verla a lo lejos junto a una cascada freno, parecía estar sola y… estaba cantando. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que era ella, pero esa voz, era como una diosa, cantaba una canción en castellano, pero su voz le dejó hipnotizado, era el sonido más hermoso que había oído jamás.

De pronto ella se dio la vuelta y se fijo que tenía algo entre las manos, era "UN LOBEZNO", "pero esta mujer está loca, como la pille la madre…", y lo vio, un lobo completamente gris que se acercaba a ella sigilosamente, ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí, iba a atacarla. Corrió hasta estar a la altura de Oihana gruñendo alto para asustar al lobo, pero lo que pasó jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. De repente en vez de salir corriendo o atacarle corrió a ponerse entre él y Oihana y comenzó a gruñir y a enseñar los colmillos, ¿La estaba defendiendo a ella?

-Tranquilo Nagusi

Aquella acción dejo a Embry con los ojos como platos, Oihana se acerco al lobo y le acarició la cabeza y este se relajo, segundos después aparecieron otros 5 lobos más y un perro que se situaron detrás de Oihana. Esta aun con el cachorro en brazos se adelanto al lobo y encaró a Embry.

-¡Estás loco o que! ¿Por qué atacas al lobo? –Embry se quedó sin palabras, el había venido a salvarla y ahora ella estaba enfadada, "estupendo".

-Pensaba que te estaba atacando, porque tenías al lobezno.-Él intentó defenderse pero Oihana le seguía mirando de forma acusadora.

-¿Te molestaste acaso en observar lo que estaba pasando antes de presentarte aquí como un loco? Ellos jamás me han atacado ni a mí ni a mis perras.

-¿Tus perras? Solo veo un perro. –Embry recorrió con la mirada a todo ser canino que allí había pero solo distinguió un perro.

-Aquella de ahí es mi perra Lola-Dijo señalando a Lola –y aquella de ahí es Sombra mi otra perra –señalo a Sombra para que le quedará claro – y los demás son lobos y este es su territorio. –Oihana bajo al cachorro al suelo y miro a Nagusi –Iros mañana os veo

Este ante la atenta mirada de Embry dio un aullido haciendo que los miembros de la manada se adentraran en el bosque, no sin antes frotarse con las piernas de Oihana para demostrarle su cariño, todos desaparecieron entre los arboles menos Nagusi que estaba en la línea del bosque observando a Oihana, cuando esta asintió con la cabeza se adentro en el bosque tras su manada. Embry estaba asombrado ante aquella escena.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer el que? –Dijo Oihana mientras se sentaba cerca de la cascada.

-Estar con lobos salvajes, controlarlos –Oihana comenzó a reír y eso desconcertó aun más a Embry.

-Yo no los controlo, nadie puede, como tu bien has dicho son lobos SALVAJES, pero si en vez de venir aquí como un loco te hubieses molestado en mirar y entender podrías ver que los lobos no son salvajes, son animales que solo cazan por necesidad no por placer y si les demuestras respeto y cariño ellos harán lo mismo contigo. Cuando vine aquí me di cuenta de que estaba en su territorio, les demostré respeto y sumisión, les demostré que no quería dañarlos ni robarles el territorio y ellos me aceptaron, a mí y a mis perras. Desde entonces vengo cada día, les traigo comida y juego con ellos –Metió los pies en la pequeña pero profunda laguna que había alrededor de la cascada.

-¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

Embry se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella miraba el agua mientras movía los pies y comenzó a mirarla, llevaba unos pequeños pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirante, simple pero sexy, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el cinturón que llevaba puesto en cual, había 2 pequeñas fundas en su parte trasera que sujetaban lo que parecían ser cuchillos, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella con cuchillos? ¿Sabría usarlos?

-Vengo todos los días después del trabajo, les traigo comida a los lobos y me baño en el estanque.

Oihana observaba de reojo todo lo que hacía Embry, se observo mientras él la recorría con la mirada y luego se centraba en los cuchillos, mejor asustar a alguien con ellos que tener que dar un mal golpe y matar a alguien. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por él, tal vez fuera deseo, tal vez fuese cariño, no estaba segura pero tenía que descubrirlo o se acabaría volviendo completamente loca con los sentimientos que surgían en su interior. Se puso de pie y ante la atenta mirada de Embry se desabrocho el cinturón y lo dejo en el suelo, después de quito el pantalón y la camiseta quedando únicamente en bikini y se metió en la pequeña laguna.

Embry la miraba atento cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar únicamente con un bikini blanco la miró de arriba abajo, jamás había visto nada más hermoso ni más sexy, sin darse cuenta de cuando comenzó a excitarse pensando en besar y tocar cada centímetro de la piel se fijó en el tatuaje que llevaba en el lateral derecho, era muy bonito. Se metió en la laguna y le hizo señales para que le siguiera. El se levantó y quitó la ropa menos los calzoncillos sin darse cuenta de la erección que se le notaba a través de los bóxers. Oihana al ver aquella muestra del deseo de Embry hacía ella rió internamente mientras él se metía en el agua.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces con esos cuchillos?

-Defenderme

-Y ¿Sabes usarlos?

-Claro que si, si no supiese usarlos no me servirían para defenderme ¿No crees? –Oihana sonrió pícaramente aumentando el deseo de Embry por besar esos carnosos labios.

-¿Y los usarías conmigo? –Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacía ella.

-¿Debería defenderme de ti? –De repente Oihana escuchó la canción El cielo no entiendede OBK y sonrió por la situación.

Sin apenas darse cuenta Embry estaba a pocos centímetros de ella mirándola con ojos de deseo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –La duda invadía a Oihana.

-He seguido tu olor –Cuando Embry se dio cuenta de que había revelado más información de la que deseaba ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Mi olor? -¿Cómo podía ser que le hubiese encontrado por su olor si el olfato de un hombre apenas es capaz de identificar un olor a unos centímetros de distancia?

-Es que en mi familia tenemos ese don, podemos identificar un olor y seguirlo. Es cosa de genética yo nunca lo he entendido. –Ahora Embry no sabía cómo salir del embrollo en el que se había metido sin decir que tenía el olfato de un gran lobo.

-O sea que me estabas siguiendo.

-Puede ser –Embry suspiro internamente al sentir el alivio de poder haber pasado el bache de ser descubierto.

-Y dime ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida? –Aquella pregunta tomo a Embry desprevenido, ¿Qué le iba a contestar? Estaba con la chica a la que había imprimado bañándose casi desnudos en una laguna solitaria en mitad del frondoso bosque "Si ve que tienes novia no va a querer absolutamente nada contigo." De repente las palabras de Jake sonaron alto y claro en su cabeza. Si le decía que si ella se alejaría.

-No, estoy solito. –Se sintió un cabrón, rastrero y traicionero pero no podía decir la verdad.

-Eso esté bien. –De repente la lujuria empezó a dominar a Oihana, eso de que le dominaran las emociones era lo que peor llevaba, pero la mantuvo a raya sabia que le pasaba si se dejaba dominar, perdería todo el control y el uso de la razón.

No iba a permitir a la lujuria ganar la batalla pero tampoco la iba a dejar hambrienta, sabiendo que él no tenía novia ella disponía del camino totalmente libre. Se acerco los pocos centímetros que los separaban y mientras la música que salía del reproductor y la naturaleza les envolvía le dio un beso.

En cuanto Embry la vio acercarse toda su excitación toco techo, sentía como un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía su erección crecer sin medida y de repente sus labios se tocaron. Su sabor era incluso mejor que su olor, era como si a un adicto al chocolate se le hubiese privado del mismo durante años y ahora se le daba el más sabroso de todos ellos. Una bomba de sensaciones explotaron en su estomago, sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con Sarah.

Su beso se prolongo hasta que Embry pidió acceso a su boca con la lengua, ella le dio paso sin demora alguna, quería saborearlo bien, deseaba sentirlo. Embry comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella, su tacto era como la seda suave pero extrañamente caliente, era tan caliente como él, eso le sorprendió pero su mente no estaba para trabajar en ese tipo de pensamientos. Oihana rodeo con los brazos el cuello de él entrelazando los dedos con su pelo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, él estaba siendo muy delicado, mucho más de lo que ella estaba acostumbraba, quizás era que hasta ahora había tenido mala suerte en el amor.

La intensidad y la pasión de los besos fue aumentado sin medida hasta que Embry cogió a Oihana de uno de sus muslos para ponerla a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura, una vez así apoyo la espalda de ella sobre el borde de la laguna. Él jamás había estado tan excitado, jamás había tenido entre sus manos a una mujer como aquella que le estaba haciendo perder todo control sobre sí mismo, era incapaz de pensar, solo sentía pasión y una lujuria reprimida.

De repente la mano de Embry dejo de acariciarle el cuerpo para posarse en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo y apretándolo con dulzura, la estaba volviendo loca, completamente loca, cada vez le constaba más mantener la lujuria a raya. Embry le desabrocho la parte superior del bikini, dejando a la vista aquellos generosos pechos perfectamente redondos con los pezones totalmente erectos por la excitación lo cual provoco aun más su propia excitación. Embry poso su mano sobre el cuello de Oihana y fue bajando en línea recta pasando entre sus pecho lo que provoco que Oihana curvase la espalda de la excitación hasta acabar en su pequeña cintura y posar un pequeño mordisco en ella acción que hizo perder un poco más los papeles a Oihana que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Deslizo ambas manos a lo largo del musculoso y bien formado pecho de Embry hasta llegar a sus bóxers y comenzó a frotar su gran erección. Embry soltó un gemido de placer entre los labios de ella. Él jamás había hecho algo así, ella era prácticamente una desconocida, no sabía su apellido, no sabía su edad, no sabía nada de ella y sin embargo ahí estaba ella volviéndolo completamente loco llevándolo al placer más intenso que había sentido jamás y sin estar completamente desnudos.

Quería provocarla, deseaba volverla loca tenía que demostrarle que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Descendió la mano hasta introducirla en las braguitas y rozo su centro más placentero, aquello hizo perder la cabeza a Oihana que justo es ese momento estaba besando la clavícula de él, con el placer en su vientre mordió la clavícula de él sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando hasta que la sangré rozo sus labios, aquel sabor le hizo perder completamente la cabeza, lamió y absorbió toda la sangre que salía de la herida, ya no podía sostener más la lujuria y la soltó haciendo que arqueara la espalada.

Embry sintió una fuerte mordida en el hombro pero a falta de dolor lo que sintió un gran placer vio como ella arqueaba la espalda y una gran lujuria nació en su interior, una lujuria que jamás había sentido, la lujuria de un animal. Cuando Oihana volvió a poner recta la espalda y la miro a los ojos la lujuria fue aumentando más y más pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sus ojos se había vuelto completamente rojos.

Cuando la lujuria los domino a ambos por completo se arrancaron mutuamente la única ropa que le quedaba al otro y de una fuerte estocaba Embry entro en ella, en ese preciso instante el mayor de los placeres recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Las estocadas continuaron cada una más fuerte y más profunda que la anterior mientras las manos, besos y mordiscos recorrían todo el cuerpo. Oihana había permitido salir a su animal interior soltando la cadena a la lujuria pero no se arrepintió, lo estaba disfrutando con un inmenso placer. Sin apenas darse cuenta unas ondas de fuego que nada tenían que ver con las de la transformación fueron recorriendo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse todas entre la cadera liberando todo el fuego de golpe cuando alcanzo uno de sus mejores orgasmos. Embry comenzó a sentir una gran presión en su erección, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar, de repente noto como Oihana le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y emitía un enorme gemido de placer, en ese mismo instante dejo de luchar contra la presión y sintió un placer tan puro e intenso que le hizo gritar el nombre de ella mezclados con gemidos de placer.

-Por fin se ven las estrellas –Dijo Oihana mirando al cielo y viendo como la mayoría de las nubes se habían marchado dejando a la vista algunas estrellas. –Es hermoso

-Tú eres más hermosa.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo seguirá la historia entre Embry y Oihana? ¿Dejará a Sarah?<p>

Para Danny:

Hola wapetona, bueno aquí te he dejado un super capitulo. A ver si te gusta y te aclaro algunas dudas que tenias sobre Sarah, pero no te procupes aun queda mucha historia y muchos sucesos.

Un beso muy grande


	17. Del amor al odio en un paso

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO EN UN PASO**

Oihana continuaba mirando las pocas estrellas que las nubes dejaban ver mientras Embry la observaba. Mientras le observaba el rostro suave y fino como la seda pudo observar algunas marcas que tenía por todo el rostro. Alzó la mano y recorrió con el dedo índice algunas de esas marcas que al tacto parecían cicatrices.

-¿De qué tienes todas estas cicatrices? –Oihana bajó la mirada del cielo para posarla sobre el rostro de Embry que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-No son nada –Dijo apartando la cara para evitar el contacto con su mano.

-¿Cómo que no son nada? Vamos dímelo, puedes confiar en mí –Oihana no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad ni mostrar nada de su pasado.

-No es nada, de verdad –La voz sonó muy convencida pero cometió un error, bajo la mirada del rostro de Embry al agua de la laguna. En ese momento Embry se dio cuenta que ella le estaba ocultando algo importante que no tenía ninguna intención de contarle, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Venga dímelo, por favor –Embry elevó la barbilla de ella para que volviera a mirarle a los ojos, era su imprimada y sabía que algo malo le había pasado.

-No fue nada –Dijo con tono despreocupado intentando quitarle hierro al asunto –solo un pequeño descuido con mi último novio. –finalizo elevando los hombros intentando no darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

-¿¡Cómo que un descuido! ¿¡Te pego! –Embry estaba exaltado con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía comprender como alguien le había podido poner la mano encima a semejante ángel. Era intolerable.

-No te preocupes, tampoco fue para tanto, me defendí, solo que me costó reaccionar. –No iba a dar detalles de cómo quedo su cuerpo y su cara después de aquello, los únicos que los sabían eran Eneko y su padre. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las cicatrices hasta que su visión se mejoró tras la transformación.

-¡Maldito hijo de! Por lo menos está en la cárcel, ¿Por qué le denunciaste no? –Embry había cogido a Oihana por los hombros pero ni ejercer ninguna fuerza por miedo a lastimarla. No podía pensar en cómo alguien podía haberle hecho daño a su imprimada. Cómo lograra ponerle las manos encima ese chico no volvería a respirar.

-¡Ja! En la cárcel, vaya chiste. No sigue tan campante por la ciudad. La ley en mi país es de risa. Aunque tortures, violes y mates a alguien o no vas a la cárcel o solo vas unos pocos años y a cuerpo de rey. –Oihana se reía internamente por la suposición de Embry, las leyes era muy diferentes entre sus países.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Esto es…

-Ya déjalo –Interrumpió a Embry –no tiene importancia, es pasado y el pasado, pasado está.

Dando por terminada la conversación, aun que aquella respuesta no dejó nada satisfecho a Embry que tuvo que contenerse para no temblar de la ira que le provocó oír como alguien había dañado a aquel magnifico ángel, su ángel. Acompaño a Oihana hasta su casa, la vieja casa. Pudo ver como había un saco de arena colgado por 3 grandes cadenas a 3 de los arboles más gruesos que había junto a la casa. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso, Oihana no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Era ella una de esas estúpidas personas que caen dos veces en la misma piedra? Puede que sí pero ¿Qué era lo que sentía por aquel fornido muchacho? No sabía su edad, ni su apellido, no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Tenía que aclararse y tendría que hacerlo pronto, él parecía que si sentía algo por ella pues la miraba con ojos de niño, con una mirada penetrante, de la misma manera que su padre miraba a su madre.

Embry ya había decidido que iba a darlo todo por ella, lo iba a intentar todo para mantenerla a su lado para siempre pero para ello primero tenía que hablar con Sarah y dejar su relación de la mejor manera posible, no quería hacerle daño aunque como se enterase de lo que había pasado entre él y Oihana se le partiría el corazón. De pronto volvió a sentirse como un sucio rastrero y traidor, quizás debía haber esperado a romper con Sarah para estar con Oihana pero todo había sido tan rápido. Cuando se iba a marchar miro a los ojos a Oihana y se perdió en aquellos ojos marrones que observándolos de cerca y con atención se podía ver pequeñas motas verdes, por un momento recordó un pequeño detalle que deseaba preguntarle desde hacía un buen rato.

-Por cierto princesa –Cuando Oihana escucho esa palabra se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago. Ella no era una princesa, ella era el monstruo del cuento del cual todo el mundo huía y temía. Ella era un peligro y no debería arrimarse tanto a alguien.

-No me llames princesa –Le interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Oihana cambió su rostro alegre a uno de piedra y sin ninguna expresión, eso le sorprendió a Embry porque ella no se había puesto seria ni tampoco había perdido la sonrisa hasta ahora, ni si quiera al hablar del estúpido mal tratador "Si lo llego a pillar, no lo cuenta", le hervía la sangre solo de pensar en el –Yo no soy la princesa de los cuentos, soy peligrosa. En realidad, no deberías acercarte a mí, podrías acabar mal herido.

-¿Cómo? –Embry no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir y además con tantísima seguridad en la voz. ¿Cómo iba a ser aquel pequeño ángel (porque era pequeña) peligroso? –No te preocupes, soy uno de los hombres más duros que existen, además no creo que seas peligrosa pero en caso de que lo seas, solo decirte que soy un temerario. ¿Tiene la dama alguna petición más que hacer?

-Solo que no me llames cosas cursis. Me gusta mi nombre.

-Echo.

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron un pequeño beso y Oihana entro en casa. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose uno de sus camisones (más bien picardías) que más le gustaban y se metió en la cama junto a las perras. Embry por otro lado corrió por el bosque con la felicidad más intensa ocupando su pecho y la más grande de las sonrisas grabada en su cara. Cuando llegó a la reserva se encontró con Brody que venía tarareando una canción con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Hey Brody! ¿Has visto a Jake?

-Hoy le toca patrulla con Leah, se fueron hace una hora.

-Gracias –Salió corriendo hacia el bosque despidiéndose con la mano de Brody que se había quedado un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Embry que por lo general se paraba a hablar con todo el mundo y era de los que no callaba nunca.

En cuanto llegó al bosque se quitó la ropa y se la anudo a la pierna antes de transformarse. Una vez en su forma de lobo buscó a Jake dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal con Oihana?-Preguntó Jake que corría sin dirección fija.

-Bien –Sin quererlo le vinieron todas las imágenes de esa noche junto a Oihana. Al ver aquello Jake frenó en seco.

-Bueno, bueno, yo creo que mejor que bien ¿No? –Embry estaba avergonzado, no quería traicionar a Oihana de esa manera pero era inevitable, no quería hacerle daño, ya le habían hecho bastante. En ese momento rememoró las cicatrices y la historia que le conto.

-No me lo puedo creer y encima está en la calle. Pues sí que va mal la ley en España –Jacob estaba sorprendido, no le pareció que Oihana hubiese pasado por ningún tipo de mala situación. Siempre estaba sonriendo y alegre. –Es una luchadora.

-Ella es una luchadora y una buena persona y tu un cabrón por acostarte con ella mientras tienes novio. Como se entere después de todo lo que ha pasado no querrá volver a saber nada de ti. –La voz de Leah sonó alto y claro en la mente de Embry, desde que Leah se fue con Jake era menos arpía, menos cruel, pero a veces su lengua era una cuchilla.

-Leah no te pases –Le regaño Jacob.

-¿Es qué acaso he dicho una mentira?

-No, Leah tiene razón. Pero no sé que me pasó, cuando la vi ahí en medio del bosque con aquellos lobos deje de pensar y cuando la vi en bikini mi mente dejó de funcionar bien. Lo siento –Dicho esto cambió de fase, se vistió y se marcho a casa con la moral por los suelos.

Oihana se despertó cuando un pequeño rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas y golpeó su cara. Se levanto y observo por la ventana "Por fin, sol…", una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de verdad. Ella siempre sonreía pero nunca lo hacía de verdad, sabía que era una máscara, la llevaba desde que su madre murió, no podía mostrar lo que sentía de verdad o su padre jamás levantaría cabeza. Cada vez que estaba sola se quitaba esa máscara para dejar a la autentica Oihana, triste, amargada, dolida, solitaria incluso algo destructiva consigo misma. Cuando vio el sol algo de felicidad se instaló es su corazón. Decidió salir a disfrutar el sol y de la libertad que sentía. Salió de casa, dejo una llave escondida en el hueco de un árbol, se quito la ropa y se transformo en el lobo blanco.

Hoy no tenía prisa, Jacob le había dejado un mensaje en el móvil diciéndole que tenía algunos asuntos que tratar por lo que hoy cerraría el taller, así que tenía fiesta. Oihana comenzó a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo de lobo le permitía sacando todos los pensamientos y las emociones dejando únicamente una sensación de libertad y poder. Después de correr durante varias horas se tumbó sobre una gran roca que había en un claro del bosque mientras el sol golpeaba sobre su pelaje blanco. La verdad es que se sentía bien, si no fuese porque era un peligro para todos los que la rodeaban, le gustaría eso de ser un cambiante de forma "un cambiante de forma, si eso es lo que soy una cambiante" pensó con algo de alegría al poder al fin darle un nombre a lo que ella era.

Embry estiró todo su cuerpo perezosamente en la cama, miró el reloj que había sobre la mesita junto a la cama, marcaban las 12:00 "Vaya, pues si que he dormido". Se incorporo aun soñoliento y miró a través de la ventana, "pero si hace sol… Oihana debe estar contenta", automáticamente toda su mente se lleno con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, pensó que con la hora que era estaría trabajando en el taller. Decidió que iría a hacerle una visita y a demostrarle sus habilidades en la mecánica, Jake le había dicho que ella era muy buena y quería impresionarla, seguro que a Jake no le importaba. Se levanto de un salto y fue directamente a darse una ducha. Mientras se vestía solo la puerta.

-¡Mama! –Chillo pero no respondió nadie -¿Mama? –Pero seguía sin responder nadie "¿A dónde habrá ido mi madre?".

Se puso rápidamente los pantalones y corrió a abrir la puerta que ya habían tocado 2 veces más "Tal vez sea ella" y corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó paralizado "¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?".

-Vaya parece que no te alegras de verme –Embry consiguió salir de su estado de stock.

-No seas tonta, claro que me alegro de verte, solo es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí. ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad? -¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que Sarah había venido?

-¿Puedo pasar o me quedo en la calle? –Embry pensó un momento, Oihana estaba trabajando y de vuelta a su casa tenía que pasar por la de él ¿Y si le daba por hacerle una visita?

-¡NO!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida ante la reacción de Embry.

-Digo que mejor espera a que me termine de vestir y nos vamos a la playa.

-Está bien –Dijo Sarah mientras veía marcharse a Embry hacia su cuarto, sabía que algo le pasaba. Embry se vistió lo más rápido posible y salió al encuentro de Sarah. Tenía que hablar con ella y dejarlo todo claro, al menos ella se merecía eso.

-Ya estoy, venga vámonos –Cerró la puerta de casa y se dirigieron hacia la playa.

Oihana observo como el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, ya debía de ser medio día, sería mejor volver, aun no había visto a nadie por los bosques pero tampoco quería tentar la suerte. Como ya se conocía los bosques bastante bien volvió por el lado más corto hacia casa. Tardo menos de una hora en llegar a casa y miro el reloj, este marcaban las 13:05. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la reserva a ver si encontraba a Jake o a Embry.

Embry paseaba en silencio por la playa con Sarah estaba buscando las mejores palabras para romper con ella "Mira Sarah lo mejor será que ya no estemos juntos", "Sarah creo que me he enamorado de otra", "Creo que mejor seguimos siendo solo amigos", por mucho que buscó no encontró la frase correcta.

Oihana aparcó la moto frente al taller pero como le había dijo Jake estaba cerrado, "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" y salió a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, tal vez a Seth. Se dirigió hacia la casa de Seth pero se encontró con Nessie en la puerta.

-Hola Nessie, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ésta la sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola Oihana, que alegría verte. Estoy esperando a Seth que como siempre va tarde. Jake está con mi familia en Seattle y Seth prometió llevarme en coche.

-Con razón a cerrado el taller. ¿Cuándo va a venir? Me gustaría hablar con él un par de cosas. –Jake era el único en el cual tenía un poco de confianza, no era mucha pero era algo y tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas sobre Embry.

-Pues no sé, creo que volverá para la noche, pero no estoy segura.

-Da igual ya hablaré con él. ¿Has visto a Embry?

-Si, le vi hace un rato que iba hacia la playa con su novia –De pronto Oihana dejo de respirar ¿Novia? ¿Había dicho novia? Y salió corriendo en dirección a la playa.

-¡Oihana espera! –Le gritaba Nessie por atrás pero no le escucho.

Cuando llego a la línea de la playa pudo ver a Embry paseando por la playa con Sarah, no lo podía creer, ese maldito cabrón le había engañado, le había mentido y traicionado. De repente una ira descomunal comenzó a crecer en su interior. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaba Embry con una mirada totalmente cargada de odio.

Embry de pronto paro su marcha, le había llegado el olor de Oihana, no podía ser, le había visto, la estaba viendo acercarse a su posición con paso firme y con una mirada que tan solo expresaba furia. Un miedo creció en su interior, ¿Qué le iba a decir? En pocos segundos ella estaba junto a ellos con los ojos totalmente negros y de pronto comenzó a sentir ira, no sabía porque pero él también se estaba poniendo furioso.

Oihana sentía tanta ira que esta intentaba salir de ella, pero no lo permitiría, no permitiría ir a su ira por lo que la agarro con fuerza en su interior. Embry dejo de sentir ira para volver a sentir miedo, no podía mirar aquellos ojos marrones que se habían convertido en el pozo más negro que jamás había visto. Ella no sabía qué hacer pero en cuanto estuvo delante de él solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa y le dio un gran tortazo sin poder controlar su fuerza. Embry sintió un fuerte tortazo, pero ¿Cómo podía sentirlo y su piel era de piedra?, ¿Sería porque venía de su imprimada y el dolor era emocional? Tenía que ser eso.

-¡TU!, ¡MALDITO CABRON! –Sarah observaba la escena sin poder articular palabra con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Déjame explicártelo por favor –Suplicaba con las manos en alto.

-¡TE LO PREGUNTÉ, TE PREGUNTE SI TENIAS A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL Y ME DIJISTES QUE NO! ¡NO QUIERO TUS EXPLICACIONES!

-Por favor déjame explicarme

-¡NO! ¡CREI QUE ERAS DIFERENTE, QUE TU SI ERAS UN BUEN TIO, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS, ERES IGUAL QUE LUCAS SOIS TODOS IGUALES!

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño, por favor dame un segundo te prometo que te contaré todo. –Embry continuaba suplicando mientras intentaba acercarse a Oihana pero esta le dio un fuerte empujón.

-¡No te acerques a mí nunca más, a partir de ahora no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no quiero verte ni oírte! ¡A partir de ahora tu y yo somos desconocidos, ya no existo para ti! –Dicho lo que tenía que decir soltó su ira que empezó a salir de su cuerpo. Embry volvió a sentir una gran ira creciendo en su interior mientras veía como la chica que más significaba para el se alejaba para siempre.

-Adiós Embry –Este se giro para ver como Sarah con una cara también llena de ira se alejaba corriendo de él mientras lloraba.

Embry dejó caerse sobre la arena de rodillas, mientras esa enorme ira que no era suya seguía en su interior impidiéndole reaccionar correctamente, golpeó con fuerza el suelo intentando sacar esa ira pero no dio resultado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que poco a poco la ira fue reduciendo hasta dejar a un Embry abatido y triste.

Oihana corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la línea del bosque y sin preocuparse por su ropa cambio de forma y aun con la ira en su interior corrió más rápido que nunca. Era tan estúpida como para creer que verdaderamente había buena gente, era tan estúpida como para tropezar 2 veces con la misma piedra. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para confiar en él, como para confiarle una parte privada de su pasado? Pero hace tiempo se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a derramar una lagrima por nadie que no fuese su familia y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, desterró con todas sus fuerzas todo resquicio de ira que había en su interior y cambio de forma. Cogió la llave que había escondida, entro en casa y se tiro en la cama. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, estiró la mano para cogerlo de la mesilla de noche y observo en nombre en la pantalla "No puede ser, es él".

* * *

><p>¿Quien llamará a Oihana? ¿Podrá perdonar a Embry por haberle engañado?<p>

Para Danny:

Hola preciosa, que gusto me da leer tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este tambien te guste y me mandes otro review.

Espero que esta historia te guste aunque aun queda mucha.

Un beso muy grande


	18. La visita

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar pero entre el nuevo trabajo que tengo y algunos asuntos personales no tengo tiempo para nada. Prometo actualizar antes._

_Bueno aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA VISITA<span>**

Oihana se quedó observando la pantalla del teléfono mientras el nombre parpadeaba, no se podía creer que él le estuviese llamando pero cuando fue a descolgar el teléfono dejó de sonar. Rápidamente marcó su número y le llamó pero se apareció el mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más frustrada. Salió fuera de la casa y se dirigió hacia el saco que tenía instalado que estaba relleno de hormigón y unas barras de hierro ya que el anterior saco que estaba hecho de cemento apenas duró uno puñetazos.

Comenzó a golpearlo con los puños desnudos y le atizaba una patada tras otra. Tenía que sacar su frustración y esta era la manera más rápida y más eficaz para lograrlo. Golpeó tan fuerte como pudo y tantas veces como necesitó para calmarse. Cuando su frustración desapareció por completo se detuvo en seco. De pronto un pequeño ardor se instaló en sus manos y en sus piernas, comprobó que tanto el saco como el suelo que había junto a él estaban cubiertos con algo de sangre. Miró sus manos, estas estaban sangrando y tenía los nudillos en carne viva, después observó sus piernas, tenía ambas espinillas con grandes heridas sangrantes. No se preocupó mucho de la gravedad de las heridas, en pocas horas estarían curadas. Volvió a casa a limpiarlas y se vendó las manos para poder cocinar la cena y evitar que se infectaran antes de que se cerraran.

Embry fue a ver cómo estaba Oihana, sabía que ella no quería verle ni saber nada de él y pensaba respetarlo al menos durante un tiempo, solo la observaría desde lejos, como un pervertido, era consciente de ello pero necesitaba verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Cuando se acercó a su casa un fuerte olor a sangre le penetró en las fosas nasales, ¿Y si estaba herida? Siguió el aroma hasta llegar al saco que tenía instalado cerca de la casa, se movió con cuidado para evitar que ella pudiese verle y se aproximó al saco. Observó con horror como saco a la altura aproximada de los puñetazos y las patadas que podía dar alguien de la estatura de Oihana estaban cubiertos por manchas de sangre al igual que el suelo que estaba lleno de gotas de sangre. Oyó como Oihana estaba realizando algo al otro lado de la casa y con un gran sigilo siguió los ruidos hasta encontrarla en la cocina, "Bueno, al menos está bien" pensó para aliviar un poco su conciencia. La vio que estaba cocinando, por el olor parecía pollo asado y le entró hambre. La observó con atención llevaba unos pequeños pantalones que apenas le cubrían los muslos y una camiseta de tirantes, se sorprendió al fijarse en sus piernas, sus espinillas estaban cubiertas por grandes heridas que aunque no sangraban parecían algo graves, además llevaba las manos vendadas al estilo de los boxeadores. Parecía que había golpeado con muchísima fuerza el saco. De pronto un gran sentimiento de culpa le invadió, era él el motivo de esas heridas lo sabía muy bien, jamás había querido hacerle daño pero aun así se lo había hecho. Se sentía un miserable por dañar a la que ahora era la persona más importante de su vida. Ella le había comparado con alguien llamado Lucas ¿Sería ese el nombre del desalmado que marcó su hermoso rostro de ángel? ¿Sería de verdad él como aquel miserable?

Oihana decidió hacer pollo asado para cenar, no era muy buena cocinera pero ese plato le salía exquisito. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Corrió hacia él que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y nada más ver el nombre en la pantalla lo descolgó sin dudarlo.

-Hola -Su voz era un poco apenada.

-Hola reina -Dijo la otra voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así -Embry seguía atento la conversación que tenía Oihana con aquel hombre. Le costaba un poco escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono y su castellano no era especialmente bueno pero lo suficiente para seguir la conversación.

-Casi el mismo tiempo desde que tú me dejaste de escribir cartas -Oihana dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Sí, ¿Qué querías que hiciese Eneko? No me cogías el teléfono y yo me marchaba.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero entiéndeme ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara ante eso?

-Se que no debió resultarte fácil de digerir pero ten por seguro que a mí tampoco -La voz de Oihana era cada vez más triste.

-De verdad lo siento. Dime, ¿Cuanto hacía que te pasaba antes de aquella noche?

-Tan solo un par de semanas, no sabía que me estaba pasando ni porque, solo sabía que me había convertido en un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo reina?, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad.

-Pero ya me vistes, vi tu cara de terror.

-Yo jamás había visto algo así. Escúchame bien reina -Embry no sabía quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea pero fuese quien fuese debía ser alguien muy especial para ella ya que a él le permitía llamarla reina y a él le dijo que no quería ningún apelativo cariñoso, aquello le hizo hervir la sangre -tú no eres ningún monstruo, eres lo mejor que hay en este mundo, sabes que eres la persona más especial de mi vida.

-Pero si soy un monstruo tú me viste y eso no ha cambiado.

-Reina cierra los ojos y respira hondo...Dime ¿Qué sientes? -Oihana dio un pequeño suspiro de alegría con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi corazón.

-¿Es el mismo sonido que hace 10 años? -La sonrisa en el rostro de Oihana aumentó.

-Sí.

-Hace 10 años no eras un monstruo y ahora tampoco lo eres.

-Mi rey, por mucho que digas que no lo soy no tienes razón y por eso estoy aquí, para descubrir la solución para volver a ser yo

-Y yo voy a ir para ayudarte.

-¿¡Qué! -Oihana estaba sorprendida por la revelación de su mejor amiga.

-Lo que oyes, me voy a Estados Unidos contigo

-No hace falta que vengas

-Escúchame bien ¿Quién estaba contigo cada vez que te caías de un árbol?

-Tú.

-¿Quién estaba contigo cada vez que llorabas?

-Tú.

-¿Quién estaba contigo cuando tu abuelo murió?

-Tú -De pronto una gran tristeza le invadió el corazón.

-¿Quién estaba contigo cuando murió tu madre? -Es rostro de Oihana cada vez era más y más triste.

-Tú.

Embry pudo ver cómo una lágrima descendía por la mejilla de Oihana, el no sabía nada de ella. No sabía que había perdido a tanta familia. Miró a Oihana, sus ojos eran grises, un gris muy claro y de pronto una gran tristeza le invadió el alma era la tristeza más grande que había sentido jamás.

-¿Quién estaba contigo durante los meses que pasaste en el hospital tras el accidente?

-Tú

-¿Quién estuvo contigo tras lo de Lucas? –La tristeza de Oihana aumentó tras oír aquel nombre.

-Eneko… -Él notó su tristeza, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Oihana, sé que no quieres hablar de él, sé que no quieres nombrarlo ni que lo nombren porque crees que eso demuestra que eres débil pero no lo eres, te pegó, te costó reaccionar sí, pero lo hiciste, te defendiste y le denunciaste. No eres débil, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y lo sabes. Así que dime ¿Quién estuvo contigo tras lo de Lucas?

-Tú

Embry noto cómo la tristeza aumentaba más en su interior, no lo podía explicar pero los ojos de Oihana se pintaron de un gris más claro. ¿Sería la tristeza de Oihana la cual estaba sintiendo como suya propia? No, eso no podía ser, pero entonces ¿De dónde salía toda esa tristeza que él jamás había sentido?

-Exacto y seré yo quien esté ahora contigo para ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas -Tras escuchar esto Embry salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. No sabía quién era el pero iba a venir a ponerse entre él y Oihana. ¿Qué respuestas estaría buscando Oihana aquí? ¿Por qué dirá que es un monstruo? Tenía que encontrar las respuestas si quería volver a tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Eneko, no hace falta que te molestes. No puedes dejar toda tu vida y tu trabajo allí para ayudarme.

-Bueno pues vamos a cambiar el punto de vista. ¿Quién me defendía cuando nadie más lo hacía?

-Yo –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Oihana al recordar momentos felices de la infancia.

-Y dime, ¿quién me enseñó a subir a lo alto de las copas de los árboles?

-Yo –La sonrisa de Oihana cada vez se hacía más grande.

-¿Quién curaba mis heridas?

-Yo

-Y habar, refréscame la memoria ¿quién me consiguió mi primera cita?

-Mmmmm, creo que fui yo.

-Exacto, y dime ¿Quién fue la que robo mi virginidad y a la cual yo robe la virginidad?

-Yo –En ese momento recordó como todas sus amigas maldecían porque habían perdido la virginidad con el hombre equivocado y no les gustaba recordar aquel día. Sin embargo, para ella perder la virginidad con su mejor amigo fue todo un regalo.

-¿Quién ha estado conmigo siempre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, fuese de día o de noche, para reír o llorar?

-¿Yo?

-Entonces ¿Con quién crees que voy a estar ahora que es un mal momento?

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Exacto! Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Llego mañana a las 16:50 pasa a recogerme al aeropuerto. Un beso mi reina. Agur. *Adiós*

-¡Espera! –Pero ya era tarde, Eneko ya había colgado.

Mañana llegaba, eso significaba que le había llamado cuando ya tenía el billete comprado. Oihana dio un suspiro sonoro, por mucho que intentara volver a llamarle para intentar convencerle para que no fuese sería imposible ya que sabía perfectamente que él no le cogería el teléfono aunque llamara mil veces para así evitar que intentara convencerle.

-Que paciencia hay que tener con este hombre –Dijo para sí misma mientras sacaba el pollo del horno para cenar.

El día amaneció llovioso, a Oihana le gustaba la lluvia, en su tierra la mitad de los días del año eran lluviosos y solía salir andar por el bosque a caminar bajo el agua. Pero hoy era tarde, tenía que ocuparse de las perras e ir a trabajar. Además tenía que salir de trabajar pronto pues debía recoger a Eneko en el aeropuerto. Oihana cogió la moto, era su único medio de transporte y tenía que ir a recoger a su hermano, además tenía que pedirle prestado otro casco a Jacob para poder venir con su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó al trabajo se quedó de piedra en la puerta del taller, un hermoso Shelby Mustang GT500 del año 67 estaba estacionado en la entrada del taller. El coche de sus sueños estaba a solo un paso de distancia. De pronto Jake salió de debajo del coche con cara de frustración lanzando la llave inglesa contra otras herramientas haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Maldito trasto! –gruño Jake cuando se dio cuenta de que Oihana le miraba de asombro desde la puerta del taller.

-¿Qué sucede? Nunca te he visto tan enfadado –Dijo Oihana mientras se acercaba a él.

-Es este maldito trasto que me han dado porque no arranca y el dueño no quiere saber nada de él y no me extraña. Lo voy a llevar al chatarrero.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra! –Jake la miró sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Lo quieres? -¿Se lo estaba diciendo enserio?, ¿Le estaba ofreciendo su coche favorito?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí, si lo quieres es todo tuyo, yo no quiero saber nada de él. –Oihana no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero su cuerpo le traicionó y salió corriendo a abrazar a Jake.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –Jake se quedó sorprendido por el arrebato de ella, jamás había mostrado cariño hacia él. Sí, era amable, simpática pero no cariñosa, así que aprovechó el momento y le devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento Embry llegó a la puerta del taller para intentar hablar con ella pero la imagen con la que se encontró le hizo hervir la sangre de celos. Jake y Oihana estaban felizmente abrazados mientras ella le daba las gracias una y otra vez. ¿Qué le había dado o hecho Jake para que ella le estuviese abrazando y dando las gracias tan efusivamente?

De pronto tanto Oihana como Jacob olieron a Embry, Oihana empezó a ponerse furiosa, no quería volver a verle y así se lo había dicho a él y sin embargo hay estaba parado en mitad de la puerta de SU trabajo. Decidió hacer lo que toda mujer despechada haría, intentar hacerle sufrir. Se coloco totalmente de espaldas a Embry y frente a Jake, le miro a los ojos con suplica y le giño un ojo. Entonces le palto un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias por el coche Jake, eres el mejor.

Se separo de Jake y se dirigió a la parte delantera del Mustang mientras veía como Embry apretaba los dientes y los puños. Se metió bajo el coche y comenzó a mirar que es lo que podía fallarle. Vio como Jake y Embry se alejaban de la puerta con la intención de hablar sin que ella les oyese, lógicamente no sabían del estupendo oído del que disponía ella, lo que le permitió escuchar perfectamente toda la conversación.

-¿De qué coño va esto? –Embry parecía algo desquiciado -Sabes que es mi imprimada y aun así intentas quitármela. -¿Imprimada?, ella no conocía esa palabra, pero no le sonó nada bien.

-¿Te estás oyendo Embry? ¿Cómo te iba a hacer algo así? Soy tu mejor amigo no lo olvides.

-¿Entonces dime porque te estaba besando? –Los brazos de Embry comenzaron a temblar, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

-¿Es que acaso estas ciego? Me ha besado para putearte a ti, para vengarse, deberías pasar más tiempo con mujeres, no sabes nada de ellas. Te avisé de lo que pasaría si intentabas algo con ella mientras estuvieses con Shara y no me hiciste caso, ahora tendrás que acarrear con las consecuencias. –Embry dejo de temblar y sus puños se aflojaron.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No sé qué hacer para que me perdone.

-Paso a paso chico. Ahora vete, no la saques más de quicio.

Embry se marcho corriendo entre los bosques mientras Jake se acercaba a la posición de Oihana, se agacho para poder verla bajo el coche, tenía los ojos puestos en la caja de cambio pero en realidad no miraba nada. El sabía que la imprimaba de sentía atraída hacia el lobo que la imprimió por lo tanto ella tenía que estar pasándolo mal y a diferencia de Embry ella no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, estaba totalmente sola en aquel lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –La apenada voz de Jake saco a Oihana de sus pensamientos, la estaba mirando, mirando con lastima y ella odiaba que sintiesen lastima por ella. Con una gran sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos miro a Jake.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Te importa si hoy me pongo con el mustang, tengo que recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto a las 4 y con la moto y las maletas andaremos mal.

-Claro, además si no consigues arreglarlo, puedes llevarte el mío. -¿A quién iba a recoger?, de pronto le entro una gran curiosidad.

-No te ofendas Jake pero no creo que ese viejo Golf aguante ida y vuelta hasta Seattle.

-Es más duro de lo que parece. ¿A quién vas a recoger? –Oihana volvió a girar la cabeza en dirección al coche en busca de algo que no permitiese arrancar el motor.

-A un amigo.

* * *

><p>Para Danny:<p>

Hola wapetona, gracias por escribirme, tan fiel como simpre y siento mucho la tardanza de verdad. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Ya me diras

Un beso muy grande


	19. El encuentro

**_Nota de la autora_**

Bueno siento mucho el retraso, pero el trabajo me ocupa todo el tiempo. Trabajar el malo, pero de algo hay que vivir. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. La semana que viene cambio de trabajo asi que actualizaré más amenudo como hacía antes, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El encuentro<strong>_

Oihana pasó varias horas bajo el mustang pero sin hacer apenas nada, solo pensar y recordar. Recordar los besos y las caricias de Embry aquel día en la cascada ¿Por qué no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza? A pesar de que le había engañado, traicionado y usado aun seguía pensando en el, pero ¿por qué? Como bien la llamaba Eneko era una reina, la reina del corazón de hielo porque jamás había sentido amor por nadie que no fuera de la familia. Jamás se había enamorado, no había dicho las palabras Te quiero a nadie salvo a su familia, ni si quiera a Eneko a pesar de que a él le quería mucho, pero las palabras no salen jamás de sus labios.

Agitó la cabeza para eliminar todas las preguntas y las dudas y se centró en el coche. Tenía que repararlo para poder recoger a Eneko porque si iba a buscarle en moto no sabía dónde iban a meter las maletas.

Tras varios intentos por fin logró arrancar el mustang sustituyéndole algunas piezas, no sonaba muy bien y aun había que hacerle unos cuantos apaños más pero al menos funcionaba lo suficientemente bien para ir a buscar a Eneko.

-Jake mira, ya funciona. –La voz de Oihana aun tenía un tono apagado, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Embry.

-¡Vaya!, eres la mejor. ¿Qué tenía?

-Bah, tenía mal el alternador, la batería, la bomba de gasolina y alguna cosilla más.

-Bueno pues ya tienes coche –Le dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por el regalo.

-De nada, que menos, gracias a ti el taller va de maravilla he ganado más estas semanas que en 3 meses y es que trabajas bien, me enseñas trucos y encima vienen muchos clientes solo para ver a la chica más guapa de la zona cubierta de grasa y aceite

-Sí, seguro –Oihana hizo girar los ojos -¿Te importa que deje la moto en el taller? Tengo que ir a buscar a un amigo al aeropuerto y ahora que tengo coche iremos mejor en el.

-Claro que no, y dime ¿Quién es amigo? ¿Un novio?

Jacob trataba de conseguir más información de la joven. A pesar de que le caía muy bien no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, nunca hablaba de su vida, tan solo sabía lo que había visto a través de la mente de Embry cuando estaban en forma de lobos que además tampoco era mucho, pero después saber lo que le había hecho aquel tipo no podía dejar de buscar en ese precioso rostro hasta la más mínima cicatriz ¿Cómo un hombre podía hacerle ese a una mujer? No le entraba en la cabeza "Maldito cobarde" se repetía una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de todo ella se lo había dicho como si no pasara nada, como si aquello no le hubiese afectado, ¿Cuánto había aguantado esa mujer para que algo así no le afectase? ¿Habría más cosas en su pasado que la habían hecho sufrir? Seguro que sí, porque a pesar de todo ella siempre estaba sonriendo y siendo amable y cariñosa pero sus ojos parecían expresar otra cosa. Parecía una mujer de piedra. Le dio la sensación que de Embry no lo iba a tener nada fácil, las imprimadas podían elegir no estar con los lobos que las habían imprimado y estaba claro que ella había dicho no.

-¿Novio? Que va, paso de novios, no dan más que problemas –Dijo apartando la mirada del rostro de Jake mientras miles de imágenes de todos los chicos a los que se había acercado pasaban por su mente.

¿Por qué nunca había tenido un novio? Sabía que era guapa, todos los chicos iban detrás de ella, no le faltaban pretendientes pero todos iban detrás de su físico y nada más. Al único al que había considerado algo así como un novio había sido Lucas aunque no sentía nada por él salvo atracción física. Había tenido muchos compañeros de cama como los llamaba su abuela pero jamás había sentido por ninguno más que lujuria, ¿Habría algo mal en ella para no poder querer a nadie?

Jake vio como los ojos de Oihana se entristecían mientras miraba a un punto indeterminado del taller a pesar de tener una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Podría descubrir en que pensaba aquella mujer? Tendría que llamar al lector de mentes para que le diese una sesión. Jake rio para sus adentros con semejante alusión pero no lo iba a descartar.

-Bueno he de irme te veo mañana. –Dicho esto Oihana se subió al coche y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

Tras casi 2 horas al volante por fin llego al aeropuerto 20 minutos antes de la llegada del avión de Eneko que según las pantallas llagaba puntual. Esperó en la cafetería hasta que el altavoz anuncio la llegada del avión con procedencia Madrid y se dirigió a la puerta de desembarque. De pronto, entre la acumulación de gente que salía apareció Eneko con una enorme bolsa casi tan grande como él echada al hombro izquierdo y una bolsa algo más pequeña en la mano derecha.

-Hola preciosa –Dijo cuando por fin estaba junto a ella.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Oihana le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras él le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Vaya! Has crecido.

-Sí, unos pocos centímetros.

-Estás muy guapa –Dijo Eneko mirándola de arriba abajo cuando ella se separó.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, ¿Está muy lejos la casa? –Preguntó ya cansado de tanto viaje.

-Un poco, venga tengo el coche aparcado fuera. –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que él la siguiera y así lo hizo.

-¿Coche? ¿Te has comprado un coche? Eso no me lo ha contado tu padre.

-¿Habéis estado cotilleando sobre mi antes de salir o qué? –Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento.

-Bueno…, solo un poquito, no te enfades polita*

-Marujas*, lo he conseguido esta mañana. Trae dame la bolsa grande. –Oihana le tendió la mano, pero Eneko levanto la ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-Peso muchísimo.

-Ahora soy muy fuerte.

-Veámoslo. –Eneko bajo la mochila con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo con cuidado y esfuerzo.

-Eres un debilucho –Oihana cogió la mochila del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo con una sola mano ante la mirada sorprendida de su mejor amigo. –Vámonos.

-¡Guau! Eres una pequeña forzuda.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal va tu inglés?

-Un poco oxidado pero bien. Tuve una buena maestra.

-Sí, la tuviste –Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento Oihana saco las llaves del coche.

-¡Oihana mira!, buah que pasada, es gt 500 del 65. –Eneko estaba emocionadísimo.

-No, es del 67. –Dijo mientras se acercaba al maletero para abrirlo.

-¿Es tuyo? ¿Este es el coche que has conseguido esta mañana?

-Este mismo –Oihana abrió el maletero y depositó la enorme bolsa en él –Trae la otra bolsa y deja de babearme el coche.

Ambos se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron a la vieja casita de Oihana mientras se iban poniendo al día el uno al otro. Eneko no hacía más que preguntar sobre la nueva forma de Oihana, quería saberlo todo pero ella no le contestaba a nada, quería saber si su amigo la aceptaba por fin antes de contarle nada. Tras un largo viaje por fin llegaron a la casita de Oihana y ambos bajaron del coche en dirección a la casa.

-Vaya, es bastante más pequeña que tu casa.

-Buenos, mi casa fue construida para albergar a una gran familia –"de la cual apenas quedan miembros" pensó ella con tristeza –mientras que aquí estoy yo solo y me sobra espacio. Vamos entra, tengo una habitación para ti.

Rebusco las lleves en el bolso y entraron debando las maletas de Eneko a un lado de la puerta. Cuando puso un pie en aquella casa pudo notar el gusto de Oihana por las culturas del mundo en cada una de las paredes, un lauburu* de madera y varias fotos de su tierra representaban al país vasco. Diferentes figuras talladas en madera oscura representaban la cultura africana. También estaban representadas las culturas India, Egipcia, Asiática y Nativa Americana pero lo que él encontró más curioso es que en el salón sobre la mesa que había frente al televisor se encontraba un pequeño cinturón con 2 cuchillos y no solo eso sino que en la pared este del salón 2 espadas aparentemente muy afiladas y algunas estrellas ninja decoraban la pared. ¿Tanto había cambiado Oihana? Ella era de las que aborrecían las armas.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó señalando las armas de la pared y luego el cinturón que había sobre la mesa.

-La espada más larga es una catana, es la espada que utilizaban los antiguos samuráis de la cultura Japonesa en la antigüedad, mientras que la espada corta era la empleada por los ninja. Las estrellas se empleaban para retrasar al enemigo en caso de que el ninja fuese descubierto en una misión, no es un arma para matar sino para huir. Y esos –Dijo señalando a los cuchillos del cinturón –son mis cuchillos de mano.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas armas? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las armas?

-Empleo este tipo de armas desde que aprendo artes marciales, entre ellos el ninjutsu pero sobre todo porque si alguien se me pone tonto y le saco el cuchillo seguramente se eche para atrás porque si lo golpeo puedo matarle y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. –Se acerco a la mesa, cogió el cinturón y lo guardó en un armario del salón.

-Ah, ¿Tanta fuerza tienes?

-¿Quieres comprobar lo que tengo nuevo? –Sabía que la sonrisa picara de Oihana no le traería nada bueno, pero al demonio, era su mejor amiga y lo sería siempre, además, la curiosidad lo corroía.

-Cuéntame –Dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Casi mejor te lo muestro. Espera aquí – Y se dirigió a su habitación donde se puso un vestido y unas sandalias y cogió la mochila donde metió un vestido extra, las llaves y el móvil. –Vamos fuera. –Eneko le siguió fuera de la casa hasta detrás de los arboles.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Cuando vuelva mete lo que te dé en esta mochila y échatela al hombro –Eneko abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella le detuvo. –No, no me discutas. –Y salió corriendo hasta que los árboles le impedían ver a Eneko.

Oihana se quito la ropa y la dejo amontonada. Visualizó al lobo y cambió de forma. Cogió el montón de ropa con la boca con cuidado de no dejarle babas y se acerco poco a poco hacia Eneko.

De pronto un enorme lobo blanco como el que había visto hacia tiempo en aquella ladera apareció entre los árboles. Sin el miedo bloqueándole el cerebro observo detenidamente a la loba que se acercaba, con el pelo blanco como la nieve y algo largo.

-¿Oihana? -¿Le entendería su amiga? Porque sino tan solo era un tonto hablando con un lobo. Pero el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Eso era bueno, no podía hablar pero le podía entender.

La loba soltó el vestido y unas sandalias que llevaba en la boca y le señalo la mochila con el hocico, haciéndole entender que debía guardar la ropa en ella. Lo hizo sin rechistar y luego se la echo al hombro.

-Y ¿Ahora qué? –La loba se agacho y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando a su lomo.

¿Entendería Eneko lo que ella quería? Deseaba llevarlo a la cascada pero a paso normal no llegarían nunca, por lo que lo más sencillo era llevarlo ella pero, ¿Se atrevería? ¿Confiaría en ella para eso?

-¿Quieres que suba como si fueses un caballo? –La oyó gruñir por lo bajo por la comparación y eso le hizo soltar un risilla pero asintió y sin mucha confianza se subió sobre el lomo de la loba.

No estaba muy seguro si podría con él pero para su sorpresa en cuanto estuvo bien sentado ella se levantó sin apenas esfuerzo y echo a andar. Poco a poco la loba fue acelerando haciendo que Eneko tuviese que agarrarse con fuerza a su pelaje, al principio le dolían los tirones de pelo pero se fue acostumbrando. Cuando cogieron una buena velocidad, no mucha ya que él no podría sujetarse bien la loba escucho como su amigo gritaba de emoción. La alegró, al menos no le tenía miedo.

Oihana escogió el camino corto para llegar a la cascada en vez del largo que solía emplear cuando iba a correr porque llevaban una velocidad baja. Tardaron algo más de media hora en llegar, Oihana se tumbo para permitirle a Eneko bajar de su lomo, seguro que le había arrancado más de un mechos de pelo para no caerse por la velocidad.

- ¡Vaya pues si que eres rápida¡ ¿Tienes super fuerza?

Oihana miro a su alrededor hasta encontrar una gran piedra. Se puso frete a ella y dándole una patada como si de un balón de futbol se tratara la desplazó muchos metros.

-¡Joder! Que guay. –Oihana se acercó a Eneko y froto el morro contra la mochila intentado decirle que le entregara la ropa para poder cambiar de forma.

-¿Qué quieres? –Oihana agarro la mochila y tiro de ella suavemente -¿Quieres la mochila? –Oihana negó con la cabeza - ¿Algo de dentro de la mochila? –Eneko vio como la loba asentía con la cabeza y sacó la mochila de los hombros y la abrió del todo para que ella pudiese mirar dentro. -¿Esto? –Preguntó sacando parte del vestido de Oihana. Ella asintió. Cuando él le entregó el vestido se ocultó tras los árboles, cambió de forma y se puso el vestido.

-Bueno, estas mucho mejor que con tanto pelo por el cuerpo.

-Muy gracioso –Dijo Oihana acercándose mientras se sacudía el vestido

-¿Qué más tienes a parte de fuerza y velocidad?

-Bueno en forma de lobo tengo todo más desarrollado que ahora pero aun así tengo mucha más fuerza, velocidad, visibilidad, olfato, memoria, agilidad, reflejos, oído y velocidad de recuperación.

-Eres un pequeño monstruito, porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo pequeña.

-Vete al cuerno. –A Oihana no le gustaba que le recordaran lo bajita que ella, aunque después de la transformación había cogido unos centímetros aunque no los suficientes para que no le consideraran baja.

-Sabes que te lo digo a buenas, reina.

-Deja de llamarme "la reina del corazón de hielo" quieres.

-Vale, vale –dijo con las manos levantadas indicando que no quería guerra. –Haya paz. –De pronto Oihana se giró de golpe hacia la arboleda, ¿Había oído algo?

* * *

><p>¿Quién o que se acerca a ellos? Lo descubrireis en el próximo capítulo.<p>

(1)Polita: Guapa en vasco

(2)Laburu: Simbolo vasco

PARA DANNY:

Hola wapetona.

Siento mucho la tardanza de verdad, pero ya sabes, 10 horas al día de lunes a sabado agota a cualquiera.

Prometo actualizar mucho antes a partir de la semana que viene. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, ya me dirás.

Un beso muy grande


	20. Carperucita roja

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Uff, que bien me han sentado las vacaciones. Aun que estar una semana en el monte sin ordenador ha sido durillo jeje. Bueno aqui os dejo el capi. Espero que os guste._

_Los pensamientos estan entre "comillas"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPERUCITA ROJA<span>_**

-Deja de llamarme la reina del corazón de hielo quieres.

-Vale, vale –dijo con las manos levantadas indicando que no quería guerra. –Haya paz. –De pronto Oihana se giró de golpe hacia la arboleda, ¿Había oído algo?

Oihana escuchó un ruido en el bosque, se giró para poder ver pero los arboles le tapaban la visión así que olió. Olisqueó el aire en busca del aroma y no lo reconoció, no eran los lobos ¿Quién podría ir justo al mismo punto que ellos en mitad de la nada donde no había carreteras para ir hasta ahí? Seguramente nada bueno. Echo mano a los cuchillos del cinturón pero no estaban, rebuscó en la mochila y nada. "Mierda, mierda y más mierda" se los había dejado en casa, en el armario donde los escondió para no asustar más a Eneko y ahora tenía que protegerle y no tenía con que porque no se podía trasformar delante de nadie ni usar su gran fuerza.

-Escóndete –Le dijo a Eneko para que estuviera oculto y a salvo

-¿Qué? –Eneko estaba sorprendido

-He oído algo, escóndete hasta que te lo diga.

-No te voy a dejar aquí sola para esconderme.

-Haz lo que te pido, ahora yo no necesito protección pero tu si y yo no puedo usar mis nuevas habilidades en público, por favor, hazle caso. –Le miró a los ojos a la espera que de que entendiese porque debía permanecer oculto.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitas avísame.

-Estate escondido detrás de un árbol, si pasa cualquier cosa pega un grito, sabes que te oiré.

Y sin decir una palabra más a Oihana y refunfuñando Eneko se escondió tras un gran árbol. No le parecía bien, no era correcto, él era el que tenía que protegerla y no al revés, aun que Oihana nunca hubiese necesitado protección alguna, siempre había sido capaz de defenderse sola. Aun que qué una mujer no necesitara protección no significaba que no la quisiera y Oihana era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirlo.

Tras ver que Eneko se había escondido se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el sonido, cuanto más alejado estuviesen de él, mejor. Cuando empezó a andar siguió el aroma y en menos de 20 segundos se encontró con la persona que los buscaba. Una chica morena con el pelo más corto que ella y unos centímetros más alta que ella la miraba fijamente apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Ya la había visto antes a lo lejos en el pueblo pero nunca había llegado a captar su olor.

-Tu amigo no tiene porque esconderse de mi -¿Cómo sabía ella que no está sola?

-No te ofendas pero como no te conozco mejor dármelas de precavida.

- Y ¿Desde cuándo un hombre deja que una mujer le defienda en vez de defenderla él?

-Desde que la mujer puede defenderse sola. ¿Quién eres y que quieres? –Oihana se apoyó en otro árbol cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y la mujer sonrió.

-Me llamo Leah y he venido para hablar contigo.

-Y de que quiere hablar una absoluta desconocida conmigo, Leah.

-Yo te conozco aun que tu a mi no, pero resulta que tanto Embry como Jacob hablan mucho de ti. –Se levantó del árbol en el que se apoyaba y caminó hacia ella.

-Pues si has venido a dar la cara por Embry ya puedes irte por dónde has venido porque no quiero oír nada.

-¿Dar la cara por él? No te preocupes antes me tiro por un acantilado a hacerle un favor a ese.

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido?

-A pedirte que vayas a hablar con él.

-¿No habías dicho que no venias a interceder por él?

-Me importa un carajo si le perdonas o no, la verdad es que no se lo merece. Yo ya se lo avisé y no me hizo caso.

-¿Es que acaso aquí todo el mundo sabía que jugaba a 2 bandas y nadie se dignó a decírmelo? Estupendo, eso me hace sentir muchísimo mejor. –Oihana se sentó con la espalda aun apoyada en el árbol.

-¿Por qué escondes a tu amigo? –Aquella pregunta la sorprendió muchísimo, ¿Cómo sabía ella que no estaba sola?

-¿Cómo sabes que escondo a alguien?

-Te he oído pedirle que se escondiera. ¿Cómo es que eres tú la que protege al hombre y no al revés?

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, yo sola puedo defenderme, se artes marciales y el no. Había oído ruidos y no sabía quién se acercaba, mejor prevenir que curar. -"Me gusta esta chica" pensó Leah para sí misma, una mujer que no quería ni necesitaba la protección de un maldito hombre.

-Bueno a lo que venía era a decirte que estoy harta de tener que aguantar a Embry lloriqueando y martirizándose en cada esquina del pueblo o del bosque. Me veo obligada a pasar mucho tiempo a lo largo del día con él y esto se está volviendo insufrible. Se pasa el día como un maldito zombi, repitiendo una y otra vez ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad? una y otra vez. Es exasperante.

"De verdad anda como un muerto viviente por mi" pensó Oihana con algo de alegría. "No, no puedes caer al primer suspiro de un hombre"

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Qué vaya y le perdone sin más?

-O no, no –Con una gran sonrisa Leah añadió.- Por mí como si le arrancas la piel a tiras pero habla con él para que no me dé más el coñazo y que sea pronto porque me está volviendo loca y si lo mato acabare en la cárcel.

Dicho esto Leah se dio media vuelta y se adentro en el bosque corriendo.

-Estupendo –Murmuro Oihana mientras se levantaba y volvía junto a Eneko.

-¿Quién era? Pregunto Eneko cuando Oihana regreso con el rostro algo abatido.

-Una chica de la reserva, quería hablar conmigo. No te preocupes. ¿Volvemos? Tengo hambre

-Claro –Eneko sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, había algo que no quería contarle.

Cuando regresaron, esta vez con el paso más lento que antes Eneko entro en la cocina dispuesto a hacer algo para comer. Se dedicó a abrir todos los armarios y la nevera en busca de algo para hacer.

-Por Dios Oihana ¿Es que no tienes nada para comer? –Oihana se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-Claro que sí, los armarios están llenos, ¿No lo ves?

-No, están llenos de porquerías, bolsas, chucherías y chocolate, la única comida que veo es pollo y pasta.

-Pues eso es comida ¿no? Además sabes que no se cocinar, el pollo asado y pasta es lo único que sé hacer. Además desde mi cambio tengo muchísima más hambre que antes pero coma lo que coma no engordo ni un solo gramo ¿por qué no deleitarme con todo lo rico y sabroso que antes tenía que comer con mesura?

-¿Me estás diciendo que en pocos días has aprendido 2 artes marciales diferentes pero sin embargo no has aprendido a cocinar un poco? –Abrió otro armario y se quedo mirando las botellas. –Bueno por lo menos alcohol sí que tienes –Ojeo las botellas –Tienes un buen arsenal. Luego prepararemos unos mojitos. Y mañana compraremos comida de verdad.

Oihana bufó, cogió una bolsa de patatas de uno de los armarios y se tiro en el sofá del salón poniendo los sobre la mesilla. Al poco Eneko le siguió poniéndose a su lado con otra bolsa de patatas y las perras se unieron a ellos tumbándose a sus pies.

Al día siguiente cuando fue al taller a primera hora de la mañana se lo encontró cerrado y a Nessie sentada en la puerta de la misma esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Nessie? –Esta alzó la mirada, tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Había estado llorando.

-E discutido con mis padres y he venido a ver a Jake pero no está. –Se puso con las rodillas contra el pecho y escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

-Y ¿Dónde está Jake?

-No lo sé, su padre me ha dicho que había salido esta mañana temprano pero aquí no está y como he salido corriendo de casa no he cogido el teléfono.

-Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y me cuentas que te ha pasado, quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y Oihana le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No conocía mucho a la chica pero le había cogido muchísimo aprecio. A demás Jake se pasaba el día entero hablando de ella. Mientras se adentraban en el bosque permanecieron en silencio permitiéndole así a Nessi aclarar sus ideas.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Por qué has discutido con tus padres?

-Veras, cuando era más pequeña vivíamos aquí en Forks pero cuando tenía dos años mí familia y yo nos mudamos a Seattle. Pero ahora no me dejan venir a ver a Jake. –Nessie se secó con la manga una lágrima furtiva.

-Así que es porque no quieren que veas a Jake. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Oihana la vio dudar unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Tengo dieciséis.

-Vale, Jake al menos tiene veintidós. ¿No crees que tus padres puedan estar preocupados de que veas tanto a un hombre tan mayor?

-Jake está conmigo desde que nací.

-Sí, pero cuando naciste tú no te preocupabas por los chicos. Y ahora te gusta un chico de al menos 6 años más que tu. ¿No crees que puedan estar preocupados por eso?

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta Jake?

-Se te nota y no, no te preocupes que seguro que él no se ha dado cuenta. Los hombres no son muy dados a fijarse en los pequeños detalles de nuestro comportamiento.

-Ya bueno, menos mal. ¿Crees que mis padres lo sabrán?

-Seguro que tu madre sí que lo ha sabido y se lo ha dicho a tu padre.

-Vaya mierda.-"Y con el cuidado con el que ando para que mi padre no lea nada sospechoso en mi cabeza para nada".

De repente unos ruidos se escucharon a pocos metros de donde ellas estaban y un olor dulzón como a caramelo golpeó a Oihana y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. "Esto no me gusta".

Cuando Nessie se detuvo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola y que Oihana se había detenido y observaba el bosque con cara de concentración.

-¿Qué pasa Oihana?

-Shhhh –Le indico poniendo además el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Nessie escudriño el bosque pero su vista no era tan buena como la de su familia ni la de Jake. Se concentró en escuchar y no oyó nada pero al olfatear el aire lo descubrió. "Mierda, vampiros" pero no eran de su familia, no era el mismo olor.

Corrió hacia Oihana y la sujetó del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella.

-¡Vamos Oihana, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya!

Pero antes de que les diese tiempo a moverse 2 hombres aparecieron frente a ellas. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa abierta. El otro, rubio con pelo corto tenía unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta sin mangas. La piel de ambos era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos… ¡Tenían los ojos rojo! "¿Cómo es eso posible?" se pregunto Oihana y cómo era posible que 2 simples hombres encendieran todas sus alarmas.

-Vaya. Vaya Jason mira que hemos encontrado, dos pequeñas palomitas- Le dijo el chico moreno al rubio.

-Más que palomas yo diría que son canarios. Son muy pequeñas no crees Mike.

-Oihana tenemos que irnos de aquí –Dijo Nessie en apenas un susurro.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada. –Oihana echó las manos a la espalda y desenfundo los cuchillos.

-¿De verdad pretendes defenderte con eso? –Ambos hombres empezaron a reír sin cesar.

-Venga Oihana no puedes ganar con eso, no sabes lo que son.

-La jovencita tiene razón. No sabes lo que somos. –Dijo Jason con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que sois?

-Tu peor pesadilla guapa.-Dijo Mike mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Dudo que tú seas mi peor pesadilla.

-Vega Oihana, tenemos que intentar huir. –Nessie seguía dando pequeños tirones del brazo de Oihana. –Son vampiros, no puedes hacer nada contra ellos -Oihana miró seria a Nessie y luego se le escapo una gran risa.

-¿Vampiros? Eso no existe.

-Oh, sí que existimos preciosa. Somos muy reales.

-Y ¿Por qué estáis al sol? ¿No se supone que os quemáis?

-Una historia popular nada más. –Jason apareció a pocos metros de Oihana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Wooh –Oihana inclino el cuerpo hacia atrás de la impresión que le dio.

Automáticamente se puso delante de Nessie para protegerla y alzo el cuchillo poniéndolo en posición de ataque. La velocidad a la que se había movido el hombre no era natural, pero tampoco lo era suya.

-A sí que quieres jugar ¿eh?, me gustan las gatitas salvajes. Me gusta jugar con la comida.

-Vete –Dijo Oihana mirando de reojo a Nessie.

-¿Qué? –Nessie estaba asustada.

-Corre todo lo que puedas al pueblo y protégete en la casa de Jake.

-No voy a dejarte aquí sola.

-Márchate, estos hombres y yo vamos a jugar un rato.

-Oihana, tú no puedes vencerlos, son muy fuertes y muy rápidos. Solo un hombre lobo puede con ellos.

-Hazle caso a tu amiguita gatita, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo. –"No seré un hombre lobo pero puedo ser una loba muy peligrosa" pensó Oihana para sí.

-Ahora corre y no mires atrás en ningún momento.

-Pero Oihana…

-No hay peros, ¡Corre!

Nessie echo a correr a través del bosque con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo mestizo le permitía a sabiendas que Oihana ya no la estaba mirando. Tenía que llegar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitiesen y encontrar a alguien de la manada para que fuesen a salvar a Oihana antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

En cuanto Nessie echo a correr el hombre que estaba más alejado intentó alcanzarla, pero Oihana corrió a interponerse en su camino. Cuando este le miró con curiosidad ella blandió el cuchillo hacia el supuesto vampiro.

El cuchillo golpeó en el brazo derecho y se partió en 2 "Mierda, uno menos" pensó mientras lanzaba al suelo la empuñadura.

-Cariño, los cuchillos no pueden dañar nuestra piel.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Con un rápido giro, Oihana golpeó en el cuello de Mike con el empeine del pie derecho, enviándolo contra un árbol, el cual se derribo por la fuerza del impacto. En ese mismo momento Jason cargo contra la joven y la arañó en el costado en el mismo momento que esta lanzaba una estocada con el puñal al pecho del hombre. Pero también se partió. Con un rápido movimiento Oihana salto hacia atrás dejando espacio entre ambos, pero cuando miró hacia la derecha Mike estaba a su lado y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que la lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

-La comida que lucha es la más sabrosa ¿Verdad Jason? Pero de esa hay muy poca. ¿Dónde has aprendido a golpear así y a moverte tan rápido? –Oihana se levanto del suelo escupiendo la sangre que se le había amontonado en la boca.

Oihana estaba enfadada. No solo existían los vampiros sino que no sabía nada de ellos, todo lo que se contaba en el cine y en las fábulas era mentira. No se quemaban al sol y tampoco se les podía clavar una estaca en el corazón ya que ni un cuchillo muy afilado podía atravesarles la piel. Pera ella guardaba un arma secreta que ellos no esperaban. Con los ojos negros como el carbón se encaró a los vampiros con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Creéis que esto es el cuento de caperucita roja y que yo soy vuestra comida?

-Exactamente gatita pero aquí no hay leñador que te salve. –La voz de Mike sonó burlona. Se estaban riendo de ella. "Habéis elegido mal a vuestra presa".

-Os equivocáis en un pequeño detalle. Aquí el lobo soy yo.

Dichas estas palabras Oihana cambió de forma. Trozos de ropa volaron por doquier. Ambos vampiros tenían una expresión de asombro mezclada con terror mientras el lobo blanco se abalanzaba sobre ellos a una velocidad increíble.

Jason intento golpearla, pero ella era más rápida y cuando esquivo el puñetazo se giró en el aire y le mordió con fuerza el brazo. Notó como los colmillos atravesaban la piel mientras el vampiro gritaba de dolor. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo empleó el impulso para lanzarlo a varias decenas de metros de distancia.

Cuando se deshizo el primero dirigió la vista hacia Mike pero no lo vio. El muy cobarde había salido corriendo. Pero ella era más rápida. Corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro dulzón que había dejado por el bosque y en pocos segundos lo divisó. Aceleró hacia su nueva presa y de un salto lo tuvo bajo sus patas delanteras. Con un zarpazo de la para derecha le hizo 4 cortes en el pecho antes de dejarlo marchar.

En cuanto Oihana alzo la pata que mantenía al vampiro preso contra el suelo esto huyo a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás y al cabo de unos segundos se quedo sola.

Observó toda la línea del bosque y no vio nada, ambos habían escapado. Rastreo el aroma, se habían marchado hacia el este, hacia los montes, lejos de la población. Olisqueó el aroma de Nessie, esta había huido hacia el oeste, no se los encontraría. Se sentó y se relajó.

Cuando el nivel de adrenalina descendió un fuerte dolor se le golpeo el costado izquierdo. Giro la cabeza. Sangre. El maldito vampiro la había arañado y estaba perdiendo sangre. Pronto cicatrizaría. "Me convertiré en vampiro", según las leyendas tenias que ser mordido o ingerir la sangre de los vampiros así que seguramente solo sería una molestia hasta que cerrara la hemorragia y empezara a cicatrizar.

Corrió hacia casa, tenía que conseguir ropa y vendarse la herida y después tenía que buscar a Nessie, estaría asustada.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo explicará Oihana lo que ha pasado? ¿Habrá llegado Nessie sana y salva a LaPush? Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo.<p>

PARA DANNY:

Hola wapisima: Me entanta que la historia te tenga en ascuas, eso es que lo no estoy haciendo mal del todo. Parece ser que poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo el pastel pero no te apures, aun queda muchiiiiiisima historia por delante.

Espero que también disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

Un besito muy grande y hasta pronto


	21. En la boca del lobo

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA._**

_Bueno pues como siempre deciros que los pensamientos están entre comillas. Los recuerdos en cursiva y las conversaciones mentales en negrita. ¡Que disfruteis de este nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO<strong>

Oihana corrió hasta estar cerca de casa pero aun cubierta por los arboles que la rodeaban y tras comprobar que no había nadie por los alrededores, cambió de forma. La herida del costado seguía sangrando, la apretó fuerte con la mano derecha y corrió hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegó a la entrada metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave y… "Mierda" había perdido todo al cambiar de forma en el bosque, el móvil, las llaves, la cartera, todo. Tendría que volver a por ellas más tarde, estupendo. Cogió la llave auxiliar que escondía en un árbol cercano y entro en casa. Las perras salieron a su encuentro pero nada más.

-¿Hola? ¿Eneko? –La casa estaba vacía.

Se dirigió al baño y saco una venda del botiquín. Se la ajustó fuerte para parar la hemorragia. Estaba un poco mareada, esa mañana no había desayunado y ahora había perdido mucha sangre. Se puso los primeros pantalones y la primera camiseta que había en el armario. Se disponía a salir cuando vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

"He ido a comprar comida, la de verdad. Volveré luego.

Me he llevado tu coche."

"Estupendo, seguro que me encarga cocinar", pensó con amargura mientras salía a la calle. Corrió en dirección a la casa de Jake con las perras siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Cuando llegó vio que tanto Jake como otro chico de pelo cobrizo intentaban apaciguar a una desconsolada Nessie que lloraba a moco tendido. De pronto su llanto ceso de golpe a la vez que los 2 hombres y la muchacha miraban en su dirección. Automáticamente Nessie salió corriendo a su encuentro gritando su nombre. En cuento llego junto a ella la abrazó con mucha fuerza, mucha más de la que esperaba de alguien tan joven, lo que hizo que Oihana siseara ante el fuerte dolor que sintió en el costado y Nessie la soltó de golpe.

-Lo siento mucho, te he hecho daño. –Dijo mientras daba un paso atrás y los 2 chicos llegaban a su altura.

-Estas herida –Dijo con un tono seco y sombrío el muchacho de pelo cobrizo.

-Y ¿Tú eres…? –Preguntó Oihana elevando una ceja mientras miraba al chico.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Volvió a preguntar el muchacho eludiendo las preguntas de ella.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el primo de Nissie.

-Un placer.

-Ahora contesta tú a la mía.

-Que quieres que te diga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada en especial.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los tipos? –Preguntó Jacob algo molesto.

-Huyeron, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo has podido salir airosa? –Nessie la miraba como si hubiese hecho algo imposible de hacer.

-Casi airosa, la han herido. –Añadió Edward haciendo que Oihana pusiera los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

-Se artes marciales. –"Y si mis cuchillos hubiesen sido de lonsdaleíta me habría ahorrado todo el rollo de la caperucita roja" pensó para sí mientras recordaba la empuñadura rota.

-Pero eso no sirve contra vampiros –Dijo Nessie entristecida.

-¿Vampiros? –Oihana soltó una amarga carcajada –Eso no son más que historias, eso era simplemente gente que estaba de cocaína o de speed hasta las cejas. No te preocupes, no hay nada malo en el mundo. –"Malditos chupacabras, tendré que aprender sobre ellos".

Oihana estaba cansada, dolorida y algo mareada pero sobre todo tenía un cabreo de aupa. "Sigo oliendo a los malditos chupacabras", ahora estaba obsesionada.

-Te importaría dejarme hablar con Edward a solas por favor –Le dijo Jake a Oihana con una mirada preocupada.

-Claro –No le gustaba esta situación, nada en absoluto pero se dirigió hacia la playa con las perras cerca.

-¿Qué has averiguado? –Jake estaba preocupado por Nessie, casi la habían cogió de no ser por ella pero se supone que tendría que estar muerta.

-No mucho, su mente no es un libro abierto como la tuya y no estaba repasando el ataque. Solo ha dicho algo de que si sus cuchillos hubiesen sido de lonsdaleíta se habría ahorrado todo el rollo de la caperucita roja. ¿Sabes que puede significar? Tú la conoces.

-No y la verdad es que no la conozco mucho, no habla de sí misma casi nunca.

-¿Qué es lonsdaleita? –Pregunto Nessie.

-No lo sé, algún tipo de material supongo. –Edward estaba algo desconcertado, solo podía escuchar los pensamientos de la joven cuando esta los gritaba, sino no conseguía oír nada. Pensaba que las mentes borrosas solo afectaban a los Swan –De todas maneras aun que haya dicho que eran uno drogadictos para calmar a Ness ha mentido, se ha dado cuenta de lo que eran y ha usado un nombre no muy bonito para referirse a nosotros.

-¿Cuál, Chupasangre? Vamos Edward, eso deberías de tenerlo asumido ya.

-No, no ha llamado chupacabras.

-No es un mal nombre. Antes has dicho que estaba herida ¿Se va a trasformar?

-No, si la hubiesen mordido ahora estaría agonizando con la ponzoña. He olido la sangre que procedía del costado izquierdo, además tenía la mandíbula algo morada. Seguramente la golpearon. Además creo que se ha dado cuenta de que yo huelo como ellos.

-¡Mierda! Esto no me gusta, ¿Por qué le han dejado con vida? –Preguntó Jake cuando la silueta de Oihana apenas se apreciaba a lo lejos.

-No lo sé y según ha explicado Nessie no eran amistosos ni vegetarianos. Manda a tus chicos a investigar la zona.

-Ya he enviado a Embry y a Quil.

-Bien, yo les diré a Carlisle y Jasper que también pasen. Vamos cariño –Dijo dirigiéndose a su hija -nos vamos a casa.

-Pero no me he despedido de Oihana, ni le he dado las gracias. Papa, me ha salvado y lo sabes.

-Hasta que no sepamos más de ella, no te acercarás. ¿Entendido?

-Pero papa… -Nessie sabía que su padre era incapaz de razonar. Tendría que recurrir a su madre para que él entrara en razón.

Oihana fue paseando hasta casi llegar al borde que separaba la playa de la línea del bosque. No es que quisiera dárselas de heroína pero un gracias no le habría venido nada mal, sobre todo después del fuerte dolor que sentía en al costado con cada movimiento brusco que hacía.

Unos gritos se oían de fondo. Identificó una de las voces. Leah. Agilizó la marcha mientras el instinto le gritaba que algo no iba bien.

Cuando llego se encontró a Leah que estaba siendo sujetada por la parte superior de los brazos por un hombre realmente grande. Lo conocía, le había visto el día de la hoguera pero no sabía su nombre. Aquel tipo gritaba y zarandeaba a Leah como si fuera un vulgar trapo.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡La guardia era tuya joder! ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho si le hubiese ocurrido algo a Nessie o a la imprimada de Embry? –"¿Imprimada?" pensó mientras imágenes de Embry le venían a la mente "Mierda Oihana, compórtate" -¡¿Contesta maldita sea?

Aquella acción le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué los hombres creían que tenían derecho a tratar a las mujeres como si no fuesen un paño sucio? ¡NO! No iba a permitir que un hombre tratara así a una mujer, jamás permitiría que gente como ese tipo o como Lucas pusieran las manos encima a nadie.

-Quedaros quietas hasta que os lo mande –Les dijo a las perras que se quedaron sentadas.

-¡Suéltala! –La rabia ya empezaba a dominarla, pero tenía que mantenerla a raya si no quería acabar perdiendo el control.

-No te metas en esto extranjera. –Le dijo en hombre mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-He dicho que la sueltes. ¡Ahora! –Se cruzo de brazos frente a él.

Ella, con sus escasos 158 centímetros frente a un hombre de al menos 2 metros de alto. Debería sentirse asustada, pero ella contaba con armas que el no.

-¡He dicho que no te mentas extranjera! –Soltó a Leah y se enfrento a ella.

-No me llames extranjera tengo un nombre.

-Oihana déjalo, el tiene razón. –Leah parecía furiosa. Oihana estaba segura de que era porque tenía que resignarse a cargar con todo porque no tenía nada que hacer contra un tipo así.

-No, no lo dejo hasta que se disculpe. –Oihana miró a los ojos de hombre.

-¡Maldita mujer!

-Vaya, vaya además de xenófobo eres sexista. –La furia de Oihana fue creciendo y se estaba volviendo incontrolable. –Menuda joya de hombre.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así extranjera, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –El tipo mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

-Vamos Sam cálmate. –La voz de Leah le pareció un simple susurro. La ira la controlaba ya que cada uno de los golpes que recibió de Lucas se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza como una mala canción.

-Tú eres el que no sabe de que soy capaz. –Oihana cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener algo de calma y soltar esa ira que la estaba oprimiendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus iris eran completamente negros.

-Vaya, vaya nos ha salido valiente la mujercita. –Se estaba riendo de ella, malo. Muy malo. Su furia aumentó.

-¡JAKE! –Podía oír como Leah llamaba a Jacob a gritos, incluso los pasos de él mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Tenemos ante nosotros a todo un macho… ¿Qué pasa que tu padre no te quiso? ¿O tal vez se lar…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Sam le golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Le había golpeado en el mismo punto donde le había dado el vampiro. Las perras gruñeron con ferocidad pero no se movieron de su posición.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de ellos Jake vio como Sam golpeaba a Oihana. ¡Es que estaba loco! ¡Podía haberla matado! Aceleró en paso hasta que llego a donde ellos.

La habían vuelto a golpear, no se lo podía creer. ¡Malditos hombres! Sabía que Jake estaba junto a ella. Le olía. Pero estaba parado, pasando su mirada de ella a Sam y vuelta a empezar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía controlarse. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Jake no podía dejar de mirar a ambos. Sam con la mandíbula apretada para evitar transformase, su respiración era rápida pero tenía los ojos completamente abiertos como si no pudiese creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Oihana, estaba en el suelo con la mano sobre la mandíbula, en el punto donde Sam la había golpeado. Sus ojos parecían completamente negros y estaba temblando. Era normal, estaría asustada pero tenía una mirada asesina que estaba fija en Sam.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no podía controlar el cambio de forma durante más tiempo. Se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia el bosque donde estaría oculta a la vista de cualquiera.

-¡Oihana espera! –Jake le llamo pero no se detuvo, corrió pero tras unos segundos ya no corría a 2 patas sino a 4.

Jake vio como Oihana salía corriendo hacia el bosque mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –Le espetó a Sam que estaba totalmente quieto y con cara de asombro.

-No lo sé, no he podido controlarme.

-Menos mal que no le has dado fuerte.

-Le he golpeado con toda mi fuerza.

-Eso es imposible, la habrías matado.

De pronto se oyó un aullido de llamada, pero ese aullido no pertenecía a nadie de la manda. En cuanto el aullido cesó las perras salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-No puede ser… -Se dijo Jake que salió corriendo en la misma dirección que había tomado Oihana.

Sam y Leah le siguieron. A pocos metros de allí encontraron el vestido que llevaba Oihana totalmente rasgado y desperdigado por el suelo.

-¿Que significa esto? –Preguntó Sam.

-No estoy seguro, pero por todo lo que ha pasado y todo esto yo diría que es una de los nuestros.

-Pero eso es imposible Jake, no huele como nosotros y no es de la tribu.

-Yo tampoco puedo explicar eso Leah, pero ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Ya has visto como temblaba y como ha aullado. Leah, conoces su olor, síguela, tu eres la más rápida. No dejes que entre en su casa hasta que hablemos con ella. Nosotros reuniremos a los demás y nos dirigiremos a su casa.

Dicho esto, Leah se escondió entre los árboles, se quito la ropa y se la anudó a la pierna antes de empezar a correr todo lo rápido que pudo siguiendo el olor de Oihana.

Tras mandar a las perras a casa Oihana corrió con todas sus energías a través del bosque, su velocidad era vertiginosa, los árboles y las rocas no eran más que manchas borrosas a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a ningún lado tras haberse deshecho de una parte de la furia cambió de rumbo hacia casa. Cuando llego, sacó las llaves del árbol y entro en casa. Las perras estaban…y también Eneko.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-Porque he cambiado de forma sin querer y toda la ropa se ha ido al garete.

-Toma ponte esto

Se quitó el albornoz que llevaba dejando una buena vista de su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por unos calzoncillos y se lo lanzó. Oihana se lo puso pero como todo le sombraba por todas partes.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –Eneko se acercó para verla mejor y le giró el rostro para poder verla mejor.

–¿Quién te ha golpeado?

-Recuerdas las historias que solía contarme la abuela, las de los vampiros.

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver con…

-Pues ellos son lo que me ha pasado. –Se abrió el albonoz para enseñarle la herida del costado que por suerte ya estaba cicatrizada.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Me estás diciendo enserio que los vampiros existen?

-Pues sí, tendré que disculparme con mi abuela. –Su abuela siempre comentaba todas las películas de vampiros de la tele.

_"-Pero mira eso. Por Dios, así no son. No tienen colmillos y no se les mata con estacas. Vaya porquería de película._

_-Pero abuela, tú que sabrás como son los vampiros. Eso no existe, se los ha inventado Hollywood._

_-Claro que existen hija, solo que no se han topado en tu camino y has de andarte con ojo. No todos son buenos como los de nuestra familia._

_-Ya vale mama –Se quejó el padre de Oihana. –No quiero que le llenes la cabeza de historias fantásticas. Sabes que todo eso no es cierto y bastante tiene ella con las historias de lobos que le cuenta su abuelo. No quiero que además de jugar a ser una loba juegue a ser una vampiresa."_

Su padre siempre se exasperaba con las historias que le contaban sus abuelos. Por aquel entonces ella apenas tenía 6 años y su abuelo hacia poco que le había contado la historia de los lobos de la tribu.

-Y te has peleado con ellos. ¡Maldita sea Oihana! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿No has hecho bastantes locuras en tu vida?

-¿Locuras? ¿Qué locuras he hecho yo?

-Para empezar, salir con cualquier desconocido que se te cruzase. –Eneko le corto antes de que ella pudiese objetar –Luego está el tema del club

Ah sí, el club Basakatua(1), cuando su madre murió uno de los supuestos actos de rebeldía que ella había cometido fue bailar los fines de semana en un club. Sus bailes temáticos la hacían ganar mucho dinero, empezaba con mucha ropa y terminaba con poca, pero jamás se desnudaba y aun así cobraba muchísimo más que las que se quitaban toda la ropa pues sus sugerentes bailes atraían a muchísimos clientes. Siempre trabajaba con la cara cubierta por una máscara pues aquello era un pueblo pequeño y no quería que su padre supiera que trabajaba ahí. Cuando un amigo de su padre la reconoció por el tatuaje dejó el club.

–Luego esta lo del bastardo ese. –Para Oihana el hecho de Lucas no era más que un recordatorio de lo débil que fue por no reaccionar a tiempo y no le gustaba que los demás conociesen sus debilidades. -Oihana no te metas en más problemas, al final encontrarás uno del que no puedas salir.

-¿Te crees que he ido a por ellos? Me los he encontrado en el bosque y me querían de almuerzo. Por lo tanto te prohíbo que vayas al bosque, nunca.

-Está bien, pero te robaré el coche.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó Oihana para cambiar de tema. Cogió un bollo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y se lo comió en tan solo 2 bocados. Eso de cambiar de forma daba hambre.

-Haciendo la compra. Ten, te he comprado esto –Le entrego una caja de tampones. –No tenías por ningún lado.

-Es que ya no los necesito –Los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Estas embarazada? –Eneko tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de susto.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Desde que me pasa todo esto de la loba no he vuelto a tener la menstruación. Un problema y un gasto menos. Me voy a dar una ducha. –Oihana se marcho hacia el baño dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha llamado? –La voz de Seth sonada adormilada.

Ya estaban casi todos informados. Tras oír el aullido de llamada que había hecho Oihana a sus perras todos habían ido entrando en fase para saber quien había llamado. Jake casi tuvo que usar su voz de alfa para que Embry no saliera corriendo a la casa de Oihana. Solo faltaba Seth.

-No hemos sido nosotros. El aullido lo ha dado Oihana, creemos que es de los nuestro. –Le informó Jake.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Aun no lo sabemos, vamos a su casa a averiguarlo. Leah tiene que estar ahí con ella porque ya no está en fase. Date prisa.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa todos cambiaron de fase. A pocos metros de la casa, oculta entre los árboles vieron a Leah, sola.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Jake.

-Duchándose. –Contestó de manera indiferente.

-¿Cómo que duchándose? ¿No te dije que no la dejaras entras en casa?

-Cuando llegué aquí ya estaba duchándose. Es muy, muy rápida, muchísimo más que yo.

-No puede ser –Seth se acerco a su hermana, como hacía siempre.

-Bueno vamos a hablar con ella. Jared, Leah entrar en fase y vigilar los alrededores por si intenta escapar. –Los dos se adentraron en el bosque mientras el resto iban hacia la puerta como una bandada de pájaros con Jake y Sam en cabeza.

-Deja que hable yo. Vosotros no habéis empezado con buen pie.

-Como quieras –A Sam no le había gustado Oihana desde el primer momento pero ahora parecía odiarla un poco más.

Embry permanecía en completo silencio totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Mientras se acercaban a la casa como lobos hambrientos la mente de Embry no dejaba de repasar cada uno de los detalles que sabía de ella en busca de algún punto que le ayudara a saber que estaba pasando. Ella era su imprimada. La habían atacado 2 vampiros, en el lugar de la lucha habían encontrado sus llaves, su cartera y su móvil que ahora llevaba fuertemente sujetos contra el pecho además había encontrado manchas de sangre, por lo que seguramente estuviera herida. Sam la había golpeado y ahora iban todos a su casa como si fueran unos matones a sueldo dispuestos a darle una paliza.

Oihana se metió bajo el agua ardiendo de la ducha. Se sentó en la porcelana de la ducha mientras el agua le caía a chorro por la cabeza y la espalda. Relax, eso era lo que necesitaba. Habían pasado unos largos minutos cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta. "Estupendo, ¿Quién será ahora?".

-¡Ya voy yo! –Gritó Eneko mientras se oía como cerraba un armario.

Se oyó el grito de un hombre en el interior y de pronto un muchacho rubio abrió la puerta en calzoncillos.

-¿Si? –Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Embry alterado porque un hombre en calzoncillos saliera de la casa de Oihana.

-Yo vivo aquí ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –Inquirió Eneko.

"Yo vivo aquí" ese bastardo estaba viviendo con su imprimada mientras él ni siquiera podía hablar con ella, abrazarla, besarla.

-Queremos hablar con Oihana –Solicitó Jacob con voz amable –Soy Jacob, su socio en el taller y me gustaría saber cómo está.

Oihana escuchó la voz de Embry y se le acelero el corazón, "¿Es que eres estúpida?" sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos haciendo que su respiración y su palpitación volvieran a la normalidad. Después reconoció a Jacob preguntando por ella. Quizá debería salir y decirle que se encontraba bien, al fin y al cabo el no tenía ninguna culpa. Salió de la ducha y se puso su bata roja de estilo asiática que colgaba en la pared del baño. Se miró un momento al espejo empañado del baño que limpio con la manga para poder ver como la mandíbula de le había puesto de color morado oscuro, como si el golpe ya tuviese varios días.

-Mira Jared un saco de boxeo. –Brady se dirigió hacia el saco que estaba junto a la casa y le dio un puñetazo. –Joder, que duro, ¿de qué estará hecho?

-De hormigón reforzado –Embry pudo ver como Oihana se asomaba por la puerta, totalmente mojada y con una minúscula bata roja estilo asiático. Su erección palpito dentro de sus pantalones pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todos podían verla de esa manera un gruñido salió de su pecho sin que él pudiera controlarlo. -¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi casa? –Oihana miro a Embry y luego paso su mirada a Jacob que estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo –Y mirando a Eneko Jake añadió –A solas.

-El es mi familia –"Ha dicho familia no pareja" pensó Embry aliviado –Si tenéis que decir algo será en su presencia.

-Está bien, -Jake cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro de forma audible -¿Qué ha pasado antes en la playa cuando te has alejado de Nessie y de mí?

-¿Qué qué ha pasado? Que ese –Hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza hacia Sam. –Me ha golpeado y antes de darle 2 ostias he preferido marcharme. ¿Algo más?

-¿Cómo has llegado a casa tan rápido?

-Corriendo. –Exasperada cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le apoyó en el marco de la puerta -¿Por qué no vas al grano Jake? No tengo todo el día.

-¡Bueno ya vale de tonterías! –Gritó Paul. A ese le conoció en la fiesta y no le cayó muy bien. –¡Dinos de una vez que eres!

-¿Qué os diga que soy? –Oihana se echo a reir, eso enfado a Paul que comenzó a temblar. Cuando Oihana lo miro su risa de apago de golpe. Esos temblores… eran los mismos que sufría ella. Lo comprendió, no era la única. Había más como ella.

Automáticamente se puso delante de Eneko con los brazos extendidos para protegerlo y las rodillas flexionadas, preparada para el ataque. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. "Me he metido directamente en la boca del lobo" pensó para sí. Pero ante su gruñido de amenaza lo que consiguió fue que un enorme lobo de pelaje gris oscuro estaba frente a ella.

Con la idea de defender su familia y su casa Oihana decidió cambiar de forma.

Todo se estaba yendo de madre. Ahora había un Paul peludo y cabreado frente a Oihana. Si lo que había pasado no era más que un mal entendido y ella no era lo que pensaban habrían descubierto su… De pronto tela roja voló por los aires y en la posición en la que antes estaba la joven muchacha ahora había una loba blanca como la nieve. Embry se quedo sin palabras, era hermosa hasta con forma de lobo. Era una de ellos y ahora podía contarle sus secretos.

Los gruñidos se volvieron más amenazadores y tanto Sam como Jacob entraron en fase para detener aquello ya que el tamaño de Oihana era muy pequeño frente al de Paul.

De pronto un gigantesco lobo negro se puso delante de ella. Casi tubo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Pensaba que ella era grande pero aquello ya era pasarse. Con un rápido vistazo observo a todos los presentes. Solo faltaban Sam y Jake. Un lobo de pelaje rojizo ocupada ahora la anterior posición de Jacob por lo que el negro seria Sam.

No estaba sola, había más. De pronto un oscuro pensamiento pasó por su mente. Sam le había golpeado. Antes no se había podido defender por miedo a matarlo pero él era como ella. Bueno, más grande, por lo que no tenía que contenerse. Gruñó con fiereza al enorme lobo negro.

"Empieza el juego"

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará entre Oihana y Sam? ¿Habrá pelea? ¿Solucionarán sus asuntos Oihana y Embry? Lo descubrireis en el proximo capitulo.<p>

**Para Danny:**

Querida Danny:

No sabes lo feliz que me hace que de verdad te guste mi historia. Siento haber tardado con la historia pero despues de todos los reviews que recibí con el anterior capitulo me puse en seguida a escribir, pero no me gustó como quedó el capitulo asi que lo borré y empecé de nuevo, pero ese tampoco me gustó y comencé otra vez y aqui estoy con el tercer intento. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

Espero que te guste.

Un beso.


	22. El consejo

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Pero trabajo todos los dias de 8 a 7 y luego me voy a estudiar y no tengo tiempo para vivir jejeje. Bueno pero como es navidad se que me perdonareis ¿Verdad? Espero que os guste el capi tengo unos estupendos en la cabeza y solo estoy buscando algo de tiempo para poder plasmarlos._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO._

* * *

><p><strong>EL CONSEJO<strong>

Estupendo, ahora tenía a un montón de gente en su pequeña casa. Tras la pelea los ánimos estaban altos. Ella tenía el labio roto y unos cuantos zarpazos pero Sam y Paul tenían mordiscos y zarpazos suyos por todos los lados. Les había dejado claro a todos que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño podía ser letal.

Mientras gruñía a los dos lobos que tenía delante de ella se dio cuenta de que otro lobo gris se había situado a su derecha. No sabía cómo pero estaba segura de que era Embry. Con un leve gruñido le había advertido que no se metiera y se abalanzó contra los 2 machos.

Ellos habían sido más fuertes pero gracias a su entrenamiento y a su pequeña envergadura ella resultaba muchísimo más rápida, silenciosa y ágil. Ellos la habían subestimado, se habían confiado.

Un error fatal.

Primero había tumbado a Sam poniéndole los dientes en el cuello, de la misma manera que los animales salvajes incapacitaban a sus presas. Después se encargo de Paul.

Ahora todos ellos estaban en su pequeño salón riendo mientras elogiaban el arte de combate de ella. Varios de los más jóvenes, Seth entre ellos, ya se habían acercado tímidamente a ella para pedirle que les enseñara. Ellos solo habían aprendido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero eso no bastaba cuando tu oponente era más fuerte que tu o cuando te superaban en número.

Aun no sabía porque pero había aceptado. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, se lo habían suplicado poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado y aunque su corazón fuera de hielo era un corazón al fin y al cabo. Siempre había sentido debilidad por los cachorros y eso era lo que eran al fin y al cabo, unos niños, con mucho musculo y fuerza, pero niños.

-¿Tienes otra bolsa de hielo? –El humor de Sam había mejorado tras descubrir que ella no era una amenaza, aunque después de la pelea se había sentido herido en el orgullo y había necesitado unos minutos para calmarse y luego les explicó que su abuelo era de la tribu y que por eso había venido aquí, a por respuestas.

-Toma –Le lanzó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Este se la puso en el mordisco del cuello que se había puesto morado y empezado a hinchar. Sanaría en poco tiempo –Es la ultima que me queda.

Eneko estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá en el que estaba sentada Leah, no paraban de reír el uno con el otro. Algo raro había pasado. Cuando ella apareció tras la pelea esta se quedo mirando a Eneko con los ojos como platos y antes de que nadie la viese se seco una lágrima que se le había escapado. Ella lo había visto y al cabo de unos momentos y después de que esta hablara con Jake en privado, todos habían empezado a aplaudir como locos.

La verdad es que no lo entendía, ahora cada vez que se acercaba a su amigo esta la miraba con odio.

Se dirigió donde estaba sentado Jake.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo mientras señalaba a Leah y Eneko con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Creo que Embry quería hablar contigo de eso.

El joven no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún segundo. Sabía que quería decirle algo pero no acababa de dar el paso.

-¿Hablamos? -le dijo con un tono un poco sombrío a Embry.

Este asintió y la siguió hasta su cuarto.

Cuando entro en el cuarto, supo que era el de Oihana. Había imágenes de animales salvajes en las paredes, tigres, leones, lobos… estaban todos. Las sabanas de su gran cama eran de seda negra. Se la imagino en ropa interior entre esas sabanas y se le hizo la boca agua.

-De que querías hablarme –La voz de Oihana le bajo de las nubes.

-Veras… No sé por dónde empezar.

-Qué tal si empiezas por el principio. –Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le pidió a Oihana que se sentara con él pero ella se colocó enfrente suyo apoyada contra la pared. "Que mujer más terca", pensó.

-Bueno, como puedes imaginar todos los que están colapsando tu salón son lobos. Nosotros nacimos así. Está en nuestros genes, en tus genes. Cuando nuestro pueblo está en peligro cambiamos, para protegerlos. Somos iguales Oihana ya no tienes porque estar sola.

Aquellas palabras parecían dadas a la desesperada. Tras hablar después de la pelea todos se habían convertido en lobos para que ella pudiese verlos, para que los conociera si alguna vez se los cruzaba por el bosque, pero después de eso se había dado cuenta de algunas cuantas cosas.

-No somos iguales. Mi tamaño es mucho menor que el vuestro.

-Leah también es más pequeña.

-Pero incluso Leah es más grande que yo. Además todo vuestro pelaje es oscuro, de diferentes colores pero completamente oscuro. El mío es blanco como la nieve y más largo, como si yo fuera un lobo ártico y vosotros lobos de montaña. –la mirada de Oihana se había posado en la foto de los lobos que había junto a la ventana, lobos de montaña. Tampoco era como ella.

-El tamaño del pelaje depende del tamaño de nuestro cabello, el tuyo es más largo que el nuestro. Deberías hablar con el consejo, ellos aclararan tus dudas.

-¿Qué es el consejo? –Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-El consejo es un pequeño grupo formado por nuestros mayores, aquellos que conocen todas las leyendas y se encargan de difundirlas a las siguientes generaciones. El consejo está formado por el padre de Jake, el abuelo de Quil, la madre de Leah y Seth y el mismo Sam.

-Está bien. Iré a verlos.

Oihana fijo su mirada en la de Embry que la observaba sin cesar e hizo una pregunta que no tendría que haber realizado.

-¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? –los ojos de Embry se abrieron como platos, estaba claro que no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Me imprimí. –Ya había oído eso antes, durante la discusión de Sam con Leah.

-Explícate.

-Es una cosa que nos pasa a los lobos. No sabemos muy bien cómo funciona, pero es algo similar al amor a primera vista. Cuando la ves todo desaparece del mundo, familia, amigos, todo, solo existe ella. Todo gira alrededor suyo. Cuando te vi en la playa todo para mi cambio, me entro el miedo y salí corriendo. Te conviertes en lo que ella más necesita, su amigo, su protector, una pareja. ¿Es lo que le ha pasado a Leah con Eneko?

-Sí, pensábamos que ya no se iba a imprimar nunca, pero ya ves.

-Pero tú tenias una novia.

-Desapareció para mí en cuanto te vi.

No era amor a primera vista, eso no existía. Era un sentimiento impuesto. En aquel momento el no sabía su nombre, no sabía cómo era, no conocía su pasado pero algo le había obligado a sentir algo por ella. Eso no estaba bien.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento.

-Podemos intentarlo, hare todo lo que necesites.

Pero ella ya había aprendido la lección. Ella solo se sentía atraída por él. Una atracción muy fuerte sí, pero no era más que eso. No había ningún sentimiento especial, dado lo que él había descrito. No, se había hecho una promesa. No más traiciones y no iba a exponer su corazón por nada del mundo y menos con una persona que ya la había traicionado.

-Lo siento Embry, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista. Además lo que sientes por mí no es amor ni nada, te has visto obligado a imprimarte de mí y eso no forma una relación. Me atraes, de verdad. Pero no quiero nada con nadie y mucho menos algo impuesto.

Embry guardo silencio por unos momentos y con una sonrisa triste le dijo.

-Pero podemos ser amigos ¿no?

Tras finalizar la conversación con Embry y quedar como amigos había ido a hablar con Jacob. Este le había informado de que el consejo le esperaban la noche siguiente.

Por lo que ahí estaba ella, vestida con unos pantalones desgastados, una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas botas negras (N/A: Foto en el perfil), esperando a que Eneko se preparase. Al final había resultado que Leah se había imprimado de Eneko, después de haber pensado durante años que estabas defectuosa había tenido que venir alguien del otro lado del gran charco para demostrarle que no. Además Eneko estaba encantado, le gustaba Leah y no era de extrañar, era muy hermosa. Así que como imprimado de Leah también podía ir a la reunión.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde. –Le dijo a su amigo

-Ya voy. –Eneko apareció de su habitación.

Según llegaban vieron a toda la manada reunida alrededor de una gran hoguera. Sentados en unas grandes sillas de playa había dos hombres y una mujer. Todos giraron para mirarnos cuando el viento soplo llevando nuestro olor hacia ellos. Estaban comiendo. La noche anterior se habían comido casi todo lo que había en su casa y aun seguían comiendo. Bueno, ella también tenía hambre.

Jake se levanto cuando llegamos a la hoguera y me guio hacia los ancianos mientras Eneko se sentaba junto a Leah y saludaba a los chicos.

-Os presento a Oihana. –les dijo Jake a los ancianos. –Oihana te presento a los ancianos de la tribu, Sue –señalo a la mujer –es la madre de Leah y Seth. Mi padre Billy y el viejo Quil.

-Así que esta es la loba –era el padre de Jake el que había tomado la palabra. – por lo que en vez de tener una sola ahora tenemos dos.

-¿Tiene usted algún problema con mi sexo? –Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, esto ya era pasarse.

-No es eso joven. Hasta que apareció Leah no había habido ninguna mujer lobo y ahora resulta que tenemos dos. Dime, ¿Cuándo cambiaste por primera vez? –El padre de Jake estaba muy serio.

-Hará unos meses.

-Wou, llevas solo unos meses siendo loba y ya has hecho morder el polvo a Sam y a Paul que son los que llevan más…

-¡Cállate Seth! Bueno a lo que íbamos. Dime, ¿Cuando te transformaste había habido algún asesinato o desaparición?

-Pues… la verdad es que si hubo bastantes desapariciones en la ciudad.

-Bueno, ahí tenemos el motivo por el cual se hizo la transformación. –se frotó la mandíbula mientras miraba el fuego de la hoguera. –Me ha dicho Jacob que tu abuelo es miembro de la tribu.

-Si –todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quién es tu abuelo? –aquella pregunta la hizo Sue.

-Samuel Ateara. –El silencio se hizo presente y todos empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Samuel Ateara? –pregunto el viejo Quil.

-Sí, ¿Acaso tienen algún problema con mi abuelo por haberse marchado? –se estaba enfadando, nadie hablaba mal de su familia.

-Querida –el viejo Quil se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella. –Yo soy Quil Ateara, Samuel es mi hermano. –La abrazó con fuerza, Oihana no sabía que hacer, no conocía a ese hombre y si de verdad era el hermano de su abuelo ¿Cómo es que no sabía que había muerto? –Bueno dime, como esta mi hermano, no sé nada de él desde que falleció María. ¿Cómo está tu madre? –Se le formó un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno, mi abuelo falleció hace 6 años y mi madre hace casi 3. –tragó con fuerza para pasar el nudo del recuerdo.

-Oh –Quil bajo los brazos apenado – ¿Puedo saber de que fallecieron?

-El abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón y… mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico. –de forma automática puso su mano sobre el costado donde tenía el tatuaje, un tatuaje que ocultaba entre las líneas del tribal las cicatrices que le habían dejado una rama que se le clavo en la caída del barranco.

-Bueno, será mejor que hablemos de ello en otro momento, en privado. Entonces eres prima de Quil y de Jake.

-¿Primos? –ladeando un poco la cabeza como le era costumbre, miro a Quil y luego a Jake. ¿Familia? ¿A parte de su padre y su abuela? –ah… -no tenía más palabras.

-¿Nos enseñas tu lobo, por favor? –Billy se había levantado y apoyado la mano sobre el hombro del viejo Quil para darle su apoyo.

-Claro.

Oihana se dirigió a los árboles que rodeaban la playa. Su ánimo no era muy bueno, tener que recordar… y descubrir que tenía familia, no, la familia no la hace la sangre sino el amor. Ella seguía teniendo la misma familia pero ahora había más miembros con su misma sangre.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente oculta por los árboles se desvistió y cambió la piel por el pelaje.

Mientras se acercaba lentamente a la hoguera vio a otro lobo, uno con el pelaje rojizo. Jake.

-Vaya, una loba blanca. –El padre de Jacob se acercó a ella y alzo la mano cerca de su pelaje. -¿Puedo?

Oihana asintió.

-Embry me ha expresado tus inquietudes. El pelaje más largo es debido a que tu pelo, cuando eres humana es más largo que cualquiera de la manada. Si te fijas en Leah, su pelaje de lobo es más largo que el de los chicos pero no tanto como el tuyo. Y en lo que a tu color se refiere… -apartó la mano de su pelaje. –tu piel de humana también es más clara que la de ellos puede que sea por eso que tu color es blanco. Eres el primer lobo blanco que existe en la tribu. Hasta ahora todas las parejas se habían formado entre gente de la tribu o alguna con miembros de otras tribus, pero siempre entre nosotros, nunca con personas de piel clara.

Jacob hijo, ¿Puedes escucharla? –Jake negó con su cabeza lobuna. –Ha estado sola mucho tiempo, será una alfa. Supongo que como tu abuelo falleció antes de tu transformación no sabes mucho sobre este mundo. –Oihana negó a la espera de que le contaran de una vez como deshacerse de su forma de lobo y volver a ser normal. –Bueno, pues los lobos pueden leerse la mente, al menos los lobos de la misma manada. Entre los alfas puede haber comunicación mental pero solo aquellos pensamientos que se desee mostrar. –Se giró hacia su hijo. –Jacob, intenta hablar con ella.

-"¿Oihana? –Oihana dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Jake en su cabeza. Eso no estaba nada bien.

-"Sal de mi cabeza maldita sea, no quiero a nadie rondando mis pensamientos" –Grito en su mente, pero se sentía estúpida, se estaba gritando a si misma.

-"No te preocupes, solo los miembros de tu misma manada pueden ver dentro de tu cabeza".

-"Se acabó, me voy a cambiar"

Y sin esperar respuesta salió a la carrera hacia los árboles en los que había guardado la ropa.

Cuando volvió en su forma humana Ness estaba entre la manada y Jake también había vuelto a ser una persona.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó a ver que estaba un poco alterada. -¿También lo sabe? –Pregunto en general.

-Sí, lo se todo. Y mi familia también y quieren conocerte.

-Nessi, ya te he dicho que no es una buena idea. –Jake la estaba intentando persuadir.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto ella. Si ellos sabían de su existencia ¿Dónde podría estar el problema?

-Veras… -Titubeo Jake antes de continuar. –Su familia son vampiros.

-¿¡QUÉ!


	23. La huida

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

**_Hola a tod s, se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero he pasado una muy mala época. Con el cambio de casa y de trabajo, la muerte de mi abuelo y el mal estado de mi abuela no he tenido la cabeza para pensar y mucho menos para escribir. Pero bueno, ya se han estabilizado las cosas y prometo actualizar al menos una vez cada dos semanas, tengo muchísima historia en la cabeza y estoy deseando escribirla para vosotr s._**

**_Un beso muy grande y espero que os guste el capítulo. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA HUIDA<em>**

-¿Cómo que son vampiros? Los que nos encontramos en el bosque ¿eran de tu familia? –Preguntó Oihana con la mirada en Nessi.

-No, no eran de mi familia. Mi familia es diferente. Ya los conocerás. Ahora que saben lo que eres, están deseando conocerte. –Dijo Nessi con entusiasmo.

-¿Ahora que saben lo que soy? Y ¿Cómo es que alguien que no vive aquí sabe lo que soy? –Oihana estaba algo molesta. Durante unos segundo hubo un gran silencio, solo el crepitar del fuego de la hoguera y el oleaje del mar cortaban el silencio.

-Bueno, -comenzó Jake. –Nosotros se lo contamos, ellos son una especie de aliados. Así que…

-¡No tenías derecho!

Oihana estaba molesta, más que eso, estaba enfadada. Habían contado una cosa tan personal de ella a unos desconocidos sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso a ella. Cuando ni su padre sabía en que se había convertido.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a contar a nadie mis secretos!

-Pero son nuestros aliados, ahora tú formas parte de la manada. Todos están muy contentos de tenerte aquí. –Jake le hablaba con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiese del todo la reacción de Oihana.

Manada, contentos. Era las palabras que había usado Jacob. Ella no había venido hasta aquí para formar parte de nada, ella no había cruzado el océano para hacer contentos a los demás. Había venido para encontrar la forma de dejar de ser un monstruo.

-Yo no he venido aquí para ser la feria de nadie, ni para conocer a nadie ni mucho menos para pertenecer a nada. – Oihana se alejó un poco de todo el mundo, la miraban como si estuviera loca. –Yo he dejado a mi familia al otro lado del océano para poder encontrar respuestas a esta mierda que me pasa. Para poder encontrar la manera de librarme de esta pesadilla, de dejar de ser un maldito engendro y volver a mi vida. Volver a mi casa.

El cuerpo de Oihana había empezado a temblar, la rabia y la impotencia crecías en su interior. Ella solo buscaba una salida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Esta vez era el viejo Quil el que hablaba con voz preocupado. –No eres ningún engendro, eres una bendición. No puedes renunciar a esto, está en tu sangre. No es una maldición, es una herencia.

Oihana dio otro paso atrás al comprender las palabras.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo cambiar esto? ¿Qué me seguiré convirtiendo en un monstruo toda mi vida? –Cuando los vio a todos asentir a sus preguntas volvió a dar otro paso atrás. – Y ¿Cuánto dura esto, veinte, treinta años, cuando llega la menopausia de esta locura?

Billy se acercó un poco a la loba, se la veía asustada, por lo visto no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado. Ella se había convertido sola, en otro país y sin nadie que guiara sus pasos. Comprendía lo asustada que seguramente estaba, incluso Sam se asustó muchísimo y lo pasó muy mal cuando se convirtió el primero, cuando fue el único lobo, pero él tenía a su pueblo. Tenía alguien que le explicara lo que le había pasado y porque. Pero aquella joven no, era una chica valiente, pero tenía que comprender.

-Hija, esto no tiene un tiempo límite. Veo que tu abuelo no pudo explicarte mucho sobre el asunto, pero ahora que eres un lobo, bueno, no envejecerás.

Oihana intentaba procesar la información que le estaban mandando, "No envejecerás". No, no podías ser verdad.

-¿Quieres decir que seré un monstruo para siempre, para toda la eternidad? –No, no podía creerlo, eso era imposible. No podía soportar algo así.

-Querida, -Dijo Sue, con voz calmada. –No eres un monstruo.

-¡Claro que soy un monstruo, casi dos semanas después de mi primera transformación casi mato a mi perra de un solo golpe! ¡Cómo puedes decir que no soy un monstruo! No, esto no es verdad. ¡Me estáis engañando! Yo he venido aquí a deshacerme de está porquería. A la mierda. Yo me largo.

Oihana dio media vuelta y echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

-¡Oihana espera!

Escuchó como Eneko y Embry le llamaban pero les ignoró tenía que pensar, o más bien dejar de pensar. Aun no había atravesado la mitad de la playa cuando su enfado fue tan profundo y fuerte que no pudo controlar la transformación.

Su ropa voló hecha girones por los aires y en vez de correr a dos piernas, ahora lo hacía a cuatro patas. Corrió en dirección a su casa. Esto no podía estar pasándole. ¿Cómo se podía haber torcido todo en tan poco tiempo? Estaba condenada, la habían condenado desde que nació. Eso no estaba bien, ella tendría que poder elegir.

Se sentía herida y traicionada por su abuelo, por su sangre, por ella misma. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar ahora aquello? No podía volver a casa sin poder revertir la maldición que pesaba sobre su cabeza y ¿si aquel sueño se cumplía y en un arrebato de ira mataba a sus perras y a su padre? No, tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionar aquello.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba parada frente a la puerta de la pequeña casita. Cambió de forma y entró usando la llave de emergencias. Tenía que pensar, quitarse todos los problemas de la mente para tenerla clara. Tenía que decidir qué hacer, tenía…

-A la mierda.

Se dirigió al salón, completamente desnuda y cogió una vieja mochila. Atravesó el pasillo para entrar en la cocina y abrió uno de los armarios. Observo durante un segundo toda la fila de botellas que había en él. Sin prestar demasiada atención comenzó a guardar unas cuantas en la mochila.

Oyó como las perras dormían en la habitación. No las molestó. Hoy no deseaba compañía. Hoy no iba a ser una buena compañía.

Cuando la mochila estuvo casi llena, cogió el reproductor de música con los altavoces y salió a la calle. La suave brisa de la noche rozó su cuerpo completamente desnudo como si de una caricia se tratase.

Volvió a guardar la llave en su sitio y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casita. Cogió un vestido blanco que colgaba del tenderete. Aun estaba algo húmedo y lo guardo en la mochila. Listo.

Cerró la cremallera y la dejó en el suelo. Adquirió la forma del lobo, enganchó por las asas la mochila con los dientes y echo a correr. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. No podía parar, no quería parar. Hoy necesitaba esto, seguro que mañana se arrepentiría, pero hoy lo necesitaba.

Mientras corría desesperadamente hacia la laguna, la lluvia empezó a caer. Primero suavemente y después con intensidad. En pocos segundos todo su pelaje se había mojado, pero lo dio completamente igual.

"Me quedaré así para siempre", "seré un peligro para todos", "no podré volver con mi padre", "¡Malditos bastardos!", su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a las palabras que le habían dicho. Ella no envejecería, no podría dejar de ser un monstruo. Sería un peligro eternamente.

No podía permitirlo, encontraría la manera de escapar. Aun que fuese la más radical de ellas. ¡Malditos fuesen todos! La imagen de Lola tirada junto al árbol con la pata rota y el cuerpo sangrante le cruzó la mente. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza para eliminar esa imagen de la memoria. Pero en vez de ella apareció la imagen del lobo blanco con el cuerpo inerte de su padre, muerto, entre las fauces.

Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tan rápidos que no eran más que borrones. Alguno que otro aparecía directamente en su camino, pero los esquivaba con facilidad saltando a derecha o izquierda haciendo que las botellas tintinaran en el interior de la mochila al chocar las unas con las otras.

La rabia, la culpa y la desolación golpeaban la mente de Oihana como leñador golpea un árbol, desgarrando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Cuando llego a la laguna su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, hundiendo las guarras en la tierra mojada. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y tomó forma humana. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar. Oihana alzó la mirada al cielo, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Las nubes lo ocultaban todo, no había luna, ni tampoco estrellas. Todo estaba oscuro, como su futuro.

La lluvia mojaba su cuerpo desnudo mientras la frisa acariciaba su piel. Para entonces el árbol del raciocinio ya había caído. Su mente estaba llena de ira, dudas y miedos. Se agacho, abrió la mochila y volcó su contenido, vaciando su interior.

Cogió el reproductor de música y seleccionó el género que deseaba escuchar. Cuando estaba en ese estado de rabia y sin casi ganas de pensar ponía Heavy Metal. Seleccionó el género y conectó los altavoces para que la música sonara. La canción _Alas de fuego_ de Tierra Santa comenzó a sonar.

Con un palo dejó abierta la mochila y colocó dentro el reproductor de música y los altavoces para protegerlos de la lluvia. Se agacho y cogió la botella de Jack Daniels que estaba en el suelo. Mientras se introducía en la laguna, destapó la botella de whisky y le dio un enorme trago.

Tanto Embry como Eneko intentaron seguir a Oihana en cuanto esta desapareció en el linde de la playa con el bosque. Pedacitos de su ropa aun volaban, acunados por la brisa que poco a poco los iba depositando en la suave arena.

-Dejar que se vaya. Necesita pensar. –Aclaró Jake impidiendo que ninguno de los dos fuese tras la furiosa loba blanca.

-Tengo que ir con ella. –Dijo Eneko mientras daba un ligero empujón a Jacob para que este le dejara pasar.

-Ahora mismo no es una compañía segura. Está enfadada y podría hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepienta. –Leah se había acercado a Eneko y puso una mano sobre el hombro intentando que se calmara. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y contagiado a Embry dichos nervios.

-Vosotros no la conocéis, no sabéis como es. Ahora estará enfadada y seguramente asustada, sintiendo que no tiene control sobre lo que le pasa. –Eneko pasó los dedos entre su pelo. Estaba recordando el pasado, una mala época para su mejor amiga. –Intentará recuperar el control lo que la hace cometer estupideces. Tengo que ir con ella. Tengo que hablar con ella antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-¿Qué tipo de estupideces? –Preguntó Embry bastante preocupado.

-Bueno, dudo que ella quiera que entre en detalles con vosotros, pero a esto no puede enfrentarse sola, ya ha pasado por mucho, pero en esto no sé si yo seré el indicado para ayudarla, así que necesitare que me echéis una mano. La mayoría de las veces que siente que ha perdido el control de su vida, ella intenta recuperarlo a su manera. Decidiendo que lo que le pase, le pasará porque ella así lo ha decidido. Para ello siempre acaba haciendo alguna tontería. –Eneko miro a su alrededor. Todos estaban mirando, no sabía si por mera curiosidad o porque de verdad querían ayudarle. –O al menos a mi me parecen tonterías, según ella solo es un juego.

-Por favor, dime que va a hacer. –La voz de Embry sonó algo desesperada. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, por no saber qué es lo que tenía intención de hacer.

-Bueno normalmente, las tonterías suelen estar relacionadas con alcohol, mucho alcohol y sexo, normalmente con el primer gilipollas sexy que se le pone a tiro.

En ese momento Embry notó como el alma le caía a los pies. ¿Y si había ido a buscar algún imbécil que le ayudara a tomar el control? y ¿Si ahora estaba besando a cualquier otro que no fuera él? No, no podía ser. Tendría que estar desahogándose con él. Utilizándole a él y no a un desconocido cualquiera.

-Nunca le cuesta encontrar pardillos. Ella puede ser… -"Perfecta", pensó Embry para sí intentando terminar la frase del amigo de Oihana. –tremendamente sexy sin siquiera proponérselo. Y no sé porque pero siempre suele escoger a los más guapos, si, pero también a los que son de la peor calaña. –Concluyó Eneko.

¿Era así como había conocido al indeseable que la había golpeado y había marcado aquel magnífico rostro?, pensó Embry. Pero, ¿Es que diablos estaba pensando esa mujer?

-Has dicho que eso es normalmente, y ¿Extraordinariamente? –Preguntó Jake. Eso sacó a Embry de sus cavilaciones. No había pensado en eso.

-Bueno, en ese caso suele hacer tonterías aun más gordas y graves. Generalmente autodestructivas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Embry sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

-Bueno, no os voy a contar mucho de estos casos porque sé que ella no lo desea. Solo os diré que la última vez que le dio por tener el control desesperadamente después de la muerte de su madre, se metió en una competición de peleas clandestinas.

Todo el mundo se quedó horrorizado con la idea. ¿Cómo una chica tan joven y tan pequeña podía hacer esas cosas? Aunque ninguno en aquella playa la conocía lo más mínimo. Solo su amigo.

-Por eso necesito que me dejéis ir tras ella. Sé que va ha hacer una tontería y sé que como hace siempre, después de arrepentirá horrores. Pero cuando la ira la domina pierde un poco el norte.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño. –Indicó Embry mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la arena.

-Esperad un segundo. –Comentó Billy cuando ambos muchachos intentaron dirigirse hacia el bosque.

-No podemos esperar. –Le dijo Eneko.

-Sí, entiendo la urgencia pero solo tardaremos diez minutos, aun tenemos que tratar un par de cosas que comentó Embry sobre las diferencias que hay entre ella y vosotros. Seguro que luego la podéis alcanzar corriendo.

-Está bien. –Dijeron casi al unísono los dos hombres preocupados por la loba.

Embry corría a velocidad humana seguido de Eneko, Jacod y Nessie hacia la pequeña casa de Oihana. Se pasó las manos por el pelo en un intento muy poco fructífero de alejar las malas sensaciones y pensamiento de su cabeza. Al final habían tardado más de hora y media en comentar y analizar las diferencias que habían notado entre las características de Oihana y las de los demás. Cosas que tendría que comentarle tan rápido como la encontraran.

Desgraciadamente, imágenes de ella con otro hombre atormentaban su corazón haciéndole difícil respirar. Habían tardado demasiado, en aquella hora y media ella podría haber llegado corriendo a Port Angeles y haber encontrado a cualquier pardillo que lógicamente había caído a sus pies con solo verla.

No se había dado cuenta de que había acelerado el paso hasta que escucho como Eneko le advertía que frenara un poco, que sus piernas no eran tan veloces.

En poco menos de diez minutos habíamos llegado a la casita. Observaron desde fuera, pero no había ninguna luz encendida. O bien ella estaba dormida, o no estaba en casa.

El estómago de Embry se encogía con la segunda opción. Observó cómo Eneko abría la puerta con sus llaves. Las de ella estaban entre las manos de él, al igual que la cartera y el móvil. Todo lo que llevaba encima cuando se transformó y que se había esparcido por la playa. Lo protegía como un tesoro.

Eneko entró y las perras ladraron en el interior de la pequeña casita. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos volvió a salir, seguido por Lola y Sombra.

-No está aquí.

La noticia fue como un golpe bajo para él. ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Se habría marchado con alguien?, ¡No!, la iba a buscar. La encontraría y molería a palos a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla, a mirarla de forma no apropiada.

Se acercó a Jacob y le entregó los objetos de Oihana. Él asintió, comprendiendo lo que Embry tenía que hacer. Se escondió en entre los árboles, se desprendió de la ropa y se la ató al tobillo.

Se transformó y corrió a su máxima velocidad. A los pocos minutos consiguió captar su olor y lo siguió. Al principio no parecía tomar un rumbo fijo, aunque el efluvio iba bastante recto, había tramos en los que zigzagueaba. A pesar de ello pudo deducir hacia donde se dirigía.

Cuando estuvo a pocos minutos de carrera a pie de la pequeña laguna, cambió de forma. Se puso la camisa sin abotonar y los pantalones. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba consiguió distinguir música en la dirección en la que estaba ella. Prestó atención pero no comprendió la letra, aunque por lo que podía escuchar, era heavy metal.

A pocos metros consiguió verla a través de la arboleda. Tumbada dentro del agua, con el pelo completamente mojado. Una de las piernas dobladas de manera que la punta de la rodilla quedaba visible y la otra pierna estirada sobre la rodilla. Ambos abrazos apoyados sobre el borde de la laguna. Parecía estar completamente desnuda. Ese único pensamiento hizo que todas las preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado momentáneamente para dejar todo el espacio a la excitación. Se acercó unos pasos más en su dirección, pero se detuvo al ver los detalles de la escena.

Una botella de whisky a medio terminar colgaba de la mano de Oihana, con parte de ella sumergida en el agua y otras dos estaban completamente vacías a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Dos botellas y media y aun así parecía estar en buenas condiciones. ¿Cuánto podía beber un lobo hasta emborracharse o hasta llegar al coma etílico? No lo sabía.

-Vete al infierno, Embry. –Dijo ella con un tono de voz algo rasposo. –Quiero estar sola.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo. –Comentó él, terminando de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Estaba tan hermosa ahí tumbada, completamente desnuda. Parecía una diosa, mientras las gotas caían por su rostro.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? –Preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación para que ella se decidiera a hablar.

-No lo suficiente. –Puntualizó ella, bebiendo otro trago de la botella.

-Yo creo que dos botellas y media es más que suficiente, ¿no?

-Por lo visto, otro de los problemas de ser lobo es que metabolizo el alcohol demasiado rápido, así que no, no es suficiente.

Embry se situó junto a ella y se sentó al borde de la laguna, introduciendo en las frías aguas sus pies descalzos. Prestó atención a la música que sonaba, el heavy metal no era su música preferida, pero intentó entender la letra, no lo logró. Su español era pobre, demasiado como para entender la letra.

-¿Te gusta el whisky? –Le dijo observando la botella.

Ella alzó la vista, mirándole directamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Pudo observar cómo sus hermosos ojos azules cambiaban de color, del azul al gris, al negro y al rojo y vuelta a empezar. ¿Sería otra de las diferencias entre ambos?

El alcohol cumplía su cometido, la mente de Oihana estaba apagada, no pensaba, no le daba vueltas a las cosas, pero aun así, su corazón agarraba con fuerza en su interior, sentimientos que parecían querer aplastarla, miedo, ira, e incluso lujuria. La lujuria de sentir a Embry tan cerca de su cuerpo. Porque estaba tremendamente sexy.

Le había visto aparecer entre los árboles, completamente mojado por la lluvia, con la camisa blanca totalmente abierta que se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante de látex, casi transparente debido al agua. Los pantalones vaqueros que marcaban a la perfección la creciente erección que estos escondían, ese pensamiento le había hecho arder de lujuria.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía culparse? Ahora estaba íntegramente perdida en la profundidad de sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Qué quieres, Embry? ¿Por qué has venido aquí? –Aunque no le fue fácil, retiró su mirada de la noche sin estrellas que eran los ojos del lobo, he hizo que se perdieran en la espesura del bosque.

-He venido a buscarte para terminar de hablar. Te has marchado antes de que los ancianos terminaran de contarte las cosas.

Embry se estiró y cogió una botella de ron que descansaba entre otras botellas cerca de la mochila donde estaba protegido el reproductor de música.

-No quiero escuchar nada más. –Dijo Oihana introduciendo ambas piernas bajo el agua.

Él destapó la botella y le dio un largo trago. No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y la bebida de le quemó la garganta al pasar. Intentó mantener la cara de póquer, a ella no parecía abrasarle el whisky y él, no iba a ser menos.

Oihana observó el intento infructuoso del lobo por parecer indiferente ante el alcohol y rió internamente.

-El problema es que te has marchado antes de que terminaran de explicarte. –Embry se levantó, dejando a un lado la botella de ron mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada. –No es que no puedas dejar de ser lobo o que ya no vayas a envejecer nunca más.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo haciendo que toda la atención de Oihana se centrara en los finos bóxers negros que cubrían el delicado cuerpo musculoso de Embry.

-Podrás dejar de convertirte en lobo y envejecer, pero no es tan sencillo como pulsar un botón.

Embry se quitó los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su magnífica erección que señalaba el oscuro cielo. Oihana se mordió el labio inferior mientras él se introducía junto a ella en la laguna, de nuevo botella en mano. Se sentó junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra y bebió otro trago de ron.

-Te costará conseguirlo pero puedes dejar esto atrás, si es lo que quieres.

Embry observó a Oihana, sus ojos eran rojos con pequeñas motas azules. Completamente distintos a los de los vampiros. Era realmente hermosa.

-Pero hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros. –Comentó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Cómo cuales? –La voz de Oihana era rasposa debido al alcohol. Su mente trataba de decirle algo pero la silenció con un trago de whisky.

-Para empezar, tu olor. –Embry se acercó lo suficiente para pasar su nariz por el hombro de su loba y aspirar su aroma.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi olor? –Oihana cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

-Es… tremendamente atrayente. -¿Cuándo la voz de él se había vuelto tan sensual? –Nosotros tenemos un olor característico. Un olor que nos identifica como lobos. –Volvió a aspirar su aroma. –Pero tú no lo tienes, por eso no te identificamos como uno de nosotros. Tu olor es una mezcla de hierbabuena y azúcar. Delicioso.

Embry posó un beso en la clavícula de ella y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que debería oler?

-Para los vampiros, nuestro olor es muy intenso, dicen que es similar al de un perro mojado. Pero Edward, el que conociste como primo de Nessie tampoco detectó ese olor en ti.

Embry se colocó detrás de ella. Comenzó a masajearle el cuello. Posó delicados besos a lo largo de ambas clavículas. Oyó como ronroneaba con cada movimiento de sus manos.

-¿Qué otras diferencias tengo? –La voz de ella era suave, relajada. Tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez por las caricias. Fuese lo que fuese, él iba a seguir con ello hasta que le perdonara.

-Bueno, está tu tamaño, que es más pequeño que cualquiera. Incluso Leah. –Bebió otro trago de ron. –El color de tu pelaje, es completamente blanco, salvo unos pocos pelos grises en las orejas.

Dejó la botella de ron fuera de la laguna, cuidadosamente apoyada en una piedra para evitar que se cayera. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella todo lo que pudo y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula. Notó como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de su preciosa loba. Bien, iba por buen camino para intentar arreglar las cosas con ella. Sabía que no sería sencillo, que no sería rápido, pero haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

-Eres una loba realmente hermosa. Pero lo más bello es cuando los ojos te cambian de color.

Oihana se giró de golpe y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que me cambian de color? –Observó a Embry con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tan rara era ella?

-Sí, ahora mismo son rojos, con motas azules. Te los he visto de color gris y también negros.

Embry se giró para situarse frente a ella, muy cerca de su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos parecían algo nublados, algo perdidos. Estaba borracha. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, que se estaba aprovechando se este momento de debilidad, pero no podía hacer evitarlo. Tenía que recuperarla. Fuera como fuere.

-Son tremendamente bellos. Jamás he visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos.

-¿Tú crees?

Él se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Oihana, contemplando sus voluptuosos labios carnosos. Le colocó la mano en la nuca.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Utilizó su mano para atraerla la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó con toda la pasión que sentía comprimida en el corazón.


	24. Verdades

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_**Bueno, como os prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo antes de quince días. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VERDADES<strong>_

Oihana sintió como los labios de Embry la devoraban con ansia, con pasión. Sabía que una parte de su conciencia quería decirle algo pero el alcohol mantenía esa parte atada y amordazada en algún rincón de su mente. Esa acción evitó que pensara, no podía. Solo sintió.

Sintió cada roce de sus labios, cada caricia de su lengua. Sintió cada una de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra su cuerpo desnudo, los quejidos de las hojas en los árboles al ser agitadas cruelmente por la brisa nocturna.

Sintió cada suave apretón de las fuertes manos de Embry. Se intoxicó de lujuria, sentimiento al que agarró con uñas y dientes para que permaneciera en ella hasta la última gota.

Embry contempló cómo se estremecía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la loba. Lo que hizo que su excitación se intensificara y que su erección aumentara hasta el punto de llegar al dolor. Pero ya había hecho el amor salvajemente con ella, ahora solo quería contemplarla, acariciarla, mimarla, amarla.

Agarró fuertemente su trasero y la alzó. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras los sacaba a ambos de la laguna. Con suma delicadeza la posó en la húmeda hierva. Se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus antebrazos y la siguió devorando con cada uno de sus besos.

A regañadientes se separó un poco para poder observarla. Su pelo negro como la noche estaba alborotado con pequeñas hojas enredadas entre sus cabellos. Sus ojos, ahora de color rojo fuego, lo miraban con deseo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, hinchado por los besos.

Su rostro era de un auténtico ángel.

Contempló su hermoso cuerpo, desnudo bajo la lluvia nocturna. Su tersa piel morena, suave como la seda. Sus pezones erectos parecían dos perlas rosadas que pedían ser besados.

Se estiró para quitarle la botella de whisky de entre las manos. Vertió un poco sobre el vientre plano de Oihana. Con delicadeza chupó y lamió hasta la última gota del alcohol mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía por el placer de las caricias de su lengua.

Volvió a verter un poco más de whisky y repitió la acción.

Se volvió a tumbar sobre ella para poder atrapar sus labios con un salvaje beso. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos rojos que le miraban con lujuria.

Acariciando dulcemente sus brazos se los subió por encima de la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Se sentía tan bien así. Tan feliz.

Con delicadeza se colocó entre sus piernas y poco a poco se introdujo dentro de ella. Tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan estrecho.

-Embry… -Oyó como ella decía su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

Dejó una de sus manos entrelazada con la de ella mientras que con la otra acarició uno de los pechos de su loba polar. Frotó el pezón erecto con sus dedos pulgar e índice, haciendo que Oihana arqueara la espalda.

Se movió en su interior con delicadeza, con suavidad. Con amor.

La música seguía sonando, pero no la escuchaban. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no la sentían.

La respiración de ambos se intensificó al igual que los gemidos.

-No hay nadie más hermosa que tú. –Le susurró al oído entre jadeos.

-No pares, Embry. Por lo que más quieras, no pares.

Oihana se sentía totalmente extasiada. El placer recorría su cuerpo como impulsos eléctricos que nacían de su bajo vientre. Su mente, adormecida por el alcohol no podía objetar nada que enturbiase la lujuria que la invadía.

Soltó el agarre de la mano de Embry para sujetarle su trasero con ambas manos instarle a profundizar más sus movimientos. Ruego que él entendió a la perfección. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ella empleó las suyas para rodear la cintura de él.

Las embestidas fueran más profundas. Los jadeos incrementaron de ritmo y sus cuerpos, salados por el sudor del placer se mezclaban con el agua dulce proveniente de la lluvia.

Un calor muy distinto y mucho más intenso a la transformación recorrió el cuerpo de Oihana al ser azotada por un intenso orgasmo.

Aun notaba los últimos resquicios del éxtasis cuando el cuerpo de Embry se tensó entre sus piernas mientras alzaba la cabeza al cielo nublado y gritaba su nombre al alcanzar su propio clímax.

Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso. Se desplomó sobre Oihana apoyándose sobre un codo para no aplastarla y sin salir de su cálida humedad. Se sentía completamente dichoso.

La respiración de la loba, aun estaba agitada. Igual que la suya. A regañadientes salió del interior de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Observándola.

Oihana se puso sobre su costado izquierdo con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se iba calmando poco a poco. Volviendo a la normalidad. Cada vez que la miraba, era más hermosa que la vez anterior.

Embry fijó la mirada en el tatuaje del costado derecho, parecía moverse con cada respiración. Se incorporó un poco y recorrió el contorno de la luna con el dedo. Una luna creciente. Distintivo de un nuevo comienzo. Siguió con las líneas del rostro del lobo. Un símbolo de protección. Comenzó a recorrer las líneas tribales pero notó algo extraño. Se acercó un poco más para poder observar mejor y volvió a pasar el dedo.

La piel parecía hinchada, con más volumen de lo debido. ¿Una cicatriz? Recorrió toda la línea. Era una cicatriz grande rodeada por otras más pequeñas. Todas ocultas tras las tramas del tatuaje.

-¿Qué te paso? –Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mmmm…? –Le murmuró medio adormilada. Había puesto sus manos bajo su mejilla y había doblado las rodillas, acercándolas al pecho.

-Las cicatrices del tatuaje. ¿Cómo te las hiciste?

-¿eh? –Se estaba quedando dormida, la mezcla del alcohol y el placer satisfecho eran un buen somnífero.

-Estas cicatrices –Dijo poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el tatuaje para que ella lo notara.

-Son del accidente. –Susurró de manera casi inaudible mientras acomodaba mejor el rostro sobre las manos.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? –Eso no se lo había dicho.

-El acci… -Un bostezo cortó la frase. –accidente de coche.

-¿El que…?, ¿En el que murió tu madre? –Preguntó con suma delicadeza, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Aja… -Volvió a bostezar. –Fue… la rama.

No dijo nada más pues se quedó completamente dormida. Embry decidió dejarla descansar.

La hermosa mujer que tenía junto a él, había estado presente en el accidente que mató a su madre. Parecía ser que una rama había atravesado su costado y por el tamaño de la cicatriz debió de ser una rama grande.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella. No sabía su edad, ni nada de su pasado y quería averiguarlo todo de ella.

Se levantó y fue en busca de su ropa. Se puso los calzoncillos y cogió la camisa. Volvió a acercarse a Oihana y utilizó la camisa para taparla. Era una mujer bajita, la camisa le tapaba hasta medio muslo. La lluvia no había cesado pero al menos no estaría desnuda. Apagó el reproductor de música y se volvió a tumbar junto a ella. Apoyó el pecho contra la espalda de la loba y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. En pocos segundos se quedó completamente dormido.

Un fino rayo de luz atravesó las copas de los árboles y se dirigió directamente contra el rostro de Oihana. La intensa iluminación contra sus parpados la despertó.

Un fuerte y punzante dolor le atravesó el cráneo como si miles de millones de agujas se le clavaran en el cerebro al mismo tiempo, después las sacaran y las volvieran a clavar. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos intentando detener el dolor, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Joder! –Exclamó.

Algo agarró con fuerza su cintura. Con sumo cuidado se giró para contemplar a Embry, durmiendo a su espalda. Siguió la dirección de su brazo hasta localizarlo sobre su cintura, apretándola contra el pecho de él.

-¿Pero qué diablos? –Las palabras apenas fueron un susurro, para evitar despertar a su acompañante de cama.

¿Cama? Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en una casa, estaban en mitad del monte. Se observó a sí misma. Una camisa blanca cubría su cuerpo. La alzó por una esquina para comprobar lo que ya intuía. Estaba desnuda.

Se detuvo un segundo para analizar la situación. Estaba desnuda en la laguna, con Embry, únicamente provisto por unos calzoncillos negros, le abrazaba completamente dormido. ¿Se había acostado con él? No lo recordaba. Intentó hacer memoria pero solo consiguió intensificar el dolor de cabeza. "Maldita resaca", pensó. No se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aun que todo indicaba que había vuelto a caer en las redes del moreno traicionero.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda", pensó recriminándose sus propias acciones. Como siempre.

-¡Estúpida! –Embry se agitó un poco. Guardó silencio y aguantó la respiración con la esperanza de que no se despertara.

Cuando volvió a sentirlo profundamente dormido, le sujetó la muñeca con suma delicadeza. La alzó de su cintura y se movió unos centímetros para dejar la mano del lobo sobre la hierba.

Esa zona aun estaba húmeda pero en algún momento de la noche había dejado de llover, aun que el cielo seguía encapotado. Al ver que él no se despertaba se levantó del suelo. Un vertiginoso la invadió, casi cae al suelo pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Se sujetó la frente con una mano, intentando estabilizar la mente que no paraba de darle vueltas. "La resaca en todo su apogeo", pensó. Se puso la camisa de Embry y la abrochó. Gracias a su pequeño tamaño la prenda le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Con todo el sigilo que había aprendido a través del ninjutsu, recogió las botellas, las vacías y a las que aún le quedaban líquido y las metió en la mochila. La cerró con sumo cuidado para no hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiese despertar a Embry.

Se dirigió hacia el bosque pero antes de perderle de vista se giró para observarlo. Era sumamente guapo, eso no se lo podía negar. Cada vez lo miraba algo en su interior se revolvía, como si un pequeño imán atrajese directamente hacia él. No comprendía lo que le pasaba, cuando estaba lejos del lobo se sentía vacía pero ya la había traicionado y ahora se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad.

Dejándolo completamente solo en el bosque, echó a correr a través de los árboles en dirección a casa. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba a cada zancada que daba. Tras unos kilómetros de carrera, un mareo mucho más fuerte que el anterior la invadió. Tan fuerte y tan potente que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle profusamente por haberse golpeado con la rama de un gran roble que salía de la tierra.

Todo el bosque cantaba para ella, el piar de los pájaros, el roer de las ardillas en algún punto de los árboles. El serpentear de alguna serpiente a unos diez metros de su posición. Todo estaba vivo. Incluso podía sentir, junto a sus pies desnudos, y oír el goteo de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz e iba produciendo un pequeño charco en la tierra. Se rozó con delicadeza la nariz.

El dolor la atravesó. Se había dislocado el tabique. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última. Colocó ambas manos a lo largo de la nariz, desde la base hasta la punta, cubriéndola en su totalidad por ambos extremos. Notó como ésta se había torcido ligeramente hacia la derecha. Con un movimiento seco y fuerte hacia la izquierda produjo el clic indicativo de haber colocado el hueso en su lugar.

-Joder. –Se quejó por el dolor.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para parar la hemorragia mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le cubría los labios y la barbilla con la esquina de la camisa. Se dio cuenta de que le tendría que comprar a Embry una nueva al verla completamente roja.

Embry… cada vez que su imagen pasaba por su mente, cientos de mariposas se alborotaban en su estómago, no lo podía evitar. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hermoso hombre, de ojos negros como una noche sin luna para crear en ella esa reacción? No tendría que comportarse de esa manera. Si Eneko la llamaba la reina del corazón de hielo era porque el centro de su alma estaba helado. No podía sentir nada por nadie, no quería sentir nada por nadie. ¿Por qué su cuerpo si reaccionaba ante aquel moreno con piel bronce?

Una vez la hemorragia se detuvo continuó su camino, dejando en aquel punto del bosque todos los análisis sobre sus sentimientos confusos. Observó el cielo nubloso, intentando determinar qué hora sería. Había dejado de llover pero éste permanecía cubierto. El sol aun estaba muy bajo, apenas se había alzado sobre las montañas. Oihana dedujo que serían las siete o las siete y media.

Esperaba que a su llegada, Eneko estuviera dormido. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y ahora también la nariz como para aguantar sermones. Solo deseaba darse una ducha y dormir en la absoluta oscuridad.

Volvió a echar a correr para llegar lo antes posible. Cada paso era un puñetazo en el rostro y un golpe de un bate de beisbol en el cráneo. Dios, como odiaba las resacas.

Tras unos minutos de horrorosa carrera, diviso la pequeña casa roja entre la poca distancia que dejaban los árboles de los unos a los otros. Era tan sumamente pequeña comparada con la suya. Pero no necesitaba más.

Cogió las llaves auxiliares del agujero situado en la bifurcación de dos ramas del abeto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y son sumo cuidado y muy, muy despacio la giró para abrir la entrada. La casa estaba en silencio. Con un soplido de victoria, cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza. No hizo ningún ruido.

Dejó con cuidado la mochila junto a la puerta y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Necesitaba una ducha, despejar la mente e intentar recordar lo que había hecho esa noche. Aun que estaba casi segura de lo que había pasado. Demonios, si se recuperaba tan fácilmente de las heridas ¿Por qué no podía pasar con igual facilidad la horrorosa resaca?

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Oihana iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en el intento de no hacer ruido que no se había percatado de los dos pares de ojos que le observaban desde la puerta de la cocina.

Se giró para observar a su espalda, las miradas de Eneko y Leah. No quería hablar y los ojos azules de su amigo, junto con su ceños fruncido le decían que le esperaba una larga charla. En un intento de evitarlo, volvió a andar en dirección a su habitación, pero no sirvió.

-Oihana, estoy hablando contigo.

Ella se apretó fuertemente las sienes en un intento desesperado por mitigar el dolor. Cuando estaba de resaca no podía ocultar a su verdadero yo. Se giró para mirar a Eneko a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? No estoy de humor para charlas.

Los ojos de su amigo la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y se abrieron de par en par, al observar la sangre que cubría la camisa y también el puente amoratado de la nariz. Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué has hecho, Oihana? –Su tono de voz era totalmente acusatorio.

-¿Acaso importa? –El dolor iba en aumento y también su mal humor.

-¿Te importa esperar en la sala para que pueda hablar con ella? –Le comentó Eneko a Leah. Ésta asintió y se alejó para darles algo de intimidad.

-Sabes que nos oirá igual ¿no? –Oihana cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿A que estas jugado? –El todo de Enko era molesto.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. –Inquirió la loba ácidamente.

-Pues lo sacas. Dime ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? ¿No tienes bastante con la lista de estúpidos a los que te has tirado? ¿Con bailar en el club de striptease? ¿Con estar con Lucas? ¿Con las peleas? ¿Con el salto base? ¿Es que no vas a parar hasta matarte?

-Es mi vida y haré con ella lo que me plazca. –Su tono era puro veneno. –Soy libre de elegir como deseo vivirla. Estuve a un suspiro de morir hace casi tres años. Cada día me tengo que levantar de porqué yo sobreviví. Así que, guárdate tus charlas para quién las necesite. Yo ya estoy harta.

Dicho eso, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la camisa y se metió a la cama. Ya no podía con nada más. Todo se había acumulado para golpearla donde más le dolía.

Eneko emitió un largo suspiro de cansancio. Cuando había visto aparecer a Oihana con nada más que la camiseta que había identificado como la de Embry, cubierta de sangre en la zona del cuello y en la parte baja, se había asustado y cuando vio la nariz amoratada y algo hinchada su corazón había palpitado tan fuertemente por miedo a que su amiga hubiera hecho alguna tontería que la dañara que había entrado en pánico y había dicho cosas que no tenía que haber mencionado. Le había golpeado donde más le dolía pero esperaba que Oihana dejara caer la venda que le cubría los ojos. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de lastimarse por algo en lo que ella no había tenido ninguna culpa? Conocía perfectamente el pozo negro que habitaba en el alma de su mejor amiga.

Se dirigió al salón, arrastrando pesadamente los pies, donde Leah le esperaba de pie junto al sofá. Era tan guapa que cortaba la respiración de cualquiera. Tan distinta y a la vez tan parecida a su amiga…

Le indicó, con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera fuera de la casa. Lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Oihana, cuando se le pasara la resaca y la culpa sería más razonable.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos, ocultos entre los frondosos árboles, se apoyó sobre un gran tronco e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para que Leah le acribillara con las preguntas que le fruncían el ceño.

-No tiene derecho a hablarte así cuando solo te preocupas por ella.

La hermosa loba, se sentó en la hierba, cerca de sus pies.

-Es que ella es así. –Inquirió para defender a su amiga.

-La he visto a través de los ojos de Jake y de Embry y no era así. Era alegre, simpática.

Durante toda la noche que habían estado esperando noticias de Oihana, se habían dedicado a hablar de todo el tema de la licantropía y la imprimación.

-La forma en la que la han visto tus amigos no es su verdadera forma de ser. Ya no lo es. –Un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus pulmones al recordar viejos tiempo.

-Explícate. –Inquirió Leah.

Eneko se paso los dedos entre su espeso pelo rubio, sopesando si debería contarle la verdad o no. Pero ¿Por qué no? Tal vez ella podía ayudarle con su amiga.

-Está bien. –Hizo una pausa mientras volvía la mirada atrás en el tiempo. –Ella y yo siempre hemos sido amigos. Íbamos juntos al colegio, solía ir a su casa a pasar las tardes después de las clases. Cuidábamos de los caballos y las vacas con Samuel, su abuelo y después, su madre, Samanta, nos preparaba unas madalenas estupendas con chocolate caliente.

Su carácter era el que tú has visto, alegre, risueña, extrovertida y cariñosa. Jamás soltaba una lágrima, por muy alto que fuera el árbol del que caía. Y se caía muy a menudo. –Eneko rió sin ganas ante el recuerdo. –Jamás se dejaba amedrentar. Cuando tenía trece años, fue a despertar a Samuel para ir a pasear, pero lo encontró muerto.

-Dios… -Dijo Leah seguramente por la imagen que se le habría formado en la cabeza.

-Había fallecido de un ataque al corazón mientras dormía. Una muerte tranquila. Pero Oihana estaba tremendamente unida a él y encontrarlo en la cama, fue un golpe muy duro para ella.

Lo pasó muy mal durante algún tiempo. Si le hablabas te sonreía pero ella casi nunca pronunciaba una palabra. Con el tiempo lo fue superando. Un día, cuando tenía dieciséis años, iba de camino a casa cuando la moto se le estropeó. Llamó a Samanta para que la recogiera. El camino hasta su casa es malo, las curvas muy cerradas y la carretera estrecha.

-Tuvieron un accidente. –Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Él asintió.

-Era de noche y Samanta no pudo ver a tiempo la oveja que atravesaba la curva. Perdió el control del coche y cayeron por el barranco.

Cuando su padre, Miguel, se dio cuenta de que no llegaban y de que no cogían el teléfono, llamo a la policía. Pero era de noche y el coche había caído muy abajo del barranco por lo que no era fácil divisarlo desde la carretera. Tardaron doce horas en encontrarlas.

Eneko tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le formó en la garganta por el recuerdo del dolor.

-La policía dijo que el coche dio varias vueltas de campana hasta que se detuvo contra un árbol. Por lo visto, durante la caía Samanta se golpeó en la nuca y falleció al instante, pero Oihana no. Cuando la sacaron del coche inconsciente y muy mal herida.

Se quedó sin respiración el recordar la imagen de su mejor amiga en aquella camilla, una imagen tan viva como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

-Tenía el cráneo fracturado, seis costillas rotas. Un pulmón perforado. Sus piernas estaban rotas por tres sitios. Pero lo peor de todo es que una rama de veinte centímetros de diámetro había atravesado la puerta del copiloto, incrustándosele en el costado derecho.

Tras operarle de urgencia le tuvieron que extirpar un riñón. Permaneció en coma durante dos semanas. Después de aquello nunca volvió a ser la misma. Se culpada a sí misma por el accidente, pero su padre estaba destrozado, así que mantuvo las apariencias. Se formó una máscara que muestra al resto del mundo para ocultar la desgraciada que se siente.

No puede comprender como ella saliendo tan mal herida pudo sobrevivir mientras que su madre muriera con un solo golpe. Desde entonces hace tonterías, ella cree que de ese modo iguala la balanza de Karma. Necesita abrir los ojos, darse cuenta de que el hecho de que ella sobreviva no es un castigo, sino una bendición.

Por desgracia cree que se merece pasarlo mal y arriesgarse a salir gravemente herida porque es lo que se merece. No puede seguir así.

-Yo… la verdad es que no sé qué decir. –Leah parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes a pensar una forma en la que hacerle abrir los ojos, para evitar que se haga más daño a sí misma.

Leah se levantó con suavidad de la hierba y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa. Quizás se nos ocurra algo.

Eneko asintió y tomo la mano caliente que le ofrecía la hermosa loba y la siguió a través del espeso bosque, que empezaba a despertar con la salida del sol y se dirigieron a la playa. Tenían que idear una manera de ayudarla antes de que se autodestruyese a sí misma.

Oihana abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba tumbada en la cama, sobre las negras sabanas de seda que rozaban su esbelto cuerpo desnudo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, había cerrado concienzudamente la cortina para evitar la entrada del más mínimo rayo de luz. Las perras dormían plácidamente a los pies de la cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero no había sido mucho. El dolor de cabeza apenas había menguado.

Se levantó, forzando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo a levantarse perezosamente de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente todo lo que pudo y se introdujo despacio en la bañera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el agua le golpeara directamente sobre el rostro. Permaneció en esa postura al menos diez minutos, intentando deshacerse de la resaca, relajar los músculos. Hasta que sin saber en qué momento tomó la decisión.

-Al infierno. Voy a ver que quieren esos chupacabras. –Apagó el chorro del agua y salió de la bañera.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará ahora que Oihana se dirige a visitar a los Cullen? ¿Por qué querrán conocerla? Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo.<p>

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Me gustaría pediros un favor a tod s l s lectores y lectoras de esta historia y es que me deis vuestra opinión sobre el método de escritura. Me gustaría saber si está mejor elaborado en estos dos últimos capítulos que en todos los anteriores._

_Durante mi sequía imaginativa me dediqué a leer unos cuantos libro y desearía saber si ha influido bien a la hora de redactar los capítulos._

_Mil gracias por vuestra ayuda y espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo._


End file.
